


Heart-On

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: AU, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bonding, Bottom Hiro, Bottom Hiro Hamada, Bottom Tadashi Hamada, Boys In Love, Brat, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Dare, Dom Hiro Hamada, Dominant Hiro Hamada, Ejaculate, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, Foreskin Play, Fucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Hidashi AU, Hot Springs, Hot Springs Sex, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Incest, Lace Panties, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Panties, Pee, Pink Panties, Piss, Pool Sex, Power Bottom, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Challenge, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Skinny Dipping, Skinny dip, Smut, Sub Tadashi Hamada, Submissive Tasashi Hamada, Taboo, Teasing, Top Hiro Hamada, Top Tadashi, Top Tadashi Hamada, Trust, Trust Kink, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Sex, Vibrators, Watersports, Younger Dom, bet, brat taming, bratty sub, challenge, cum, cum licking, cumslut, femboy, girly, hiro x tadashi - Freeform, not safe for work, older sub, pissplay, rough anal sex, taboo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Hidashi AU where Tadashi survives the fire. Baymax accidentally pushes the two brothers into an incestuous circumstanceAccidentally orphaned this story when trying to move it to this account. This is the complete and edited version with chapters continuing by the same author





	1. In The Heat Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I am moving this from my SFW account to my NSFW account 
> 
>  
> 
> Oi oi, gentle viewers! So, I've shipped Hidashi ever since I first saw Big Hero 6. I've also had the idea for the fic (or the first threeish chapters, anyway) since I walked out of the theater after seeing it for the first time. In this fic, Tadashi survives the fire, and he and Hiro start fucking. I don't know how long this fic will be. But this first chapter is just to set everything up. Chapter two, which should come out about a week after this one, has most of the NSFW content. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> Edit: so I recently discovered a Hidashi sex comic called "Let Me Be Closer" by Azzai. Well, sort of. I only hae the first 30-32 pages or so. The rest of the comic seems to have been erased from the internet. The first person to comment a link to the full, unabridged comic (or a link to a Dropbox download if you have the comic saved somewhere) gets my everlasting love and *maybe* a personalised fanfic with your favourite ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is the first chapter of my Hidashi/Hamadacest fic. Sadly, chapter one is purely setup. You don't get any sex until chapter two. but if you make it past this chapter I swear there's a lot of sex. And my writing gets MUCH better, too. Anyway, enjoy!!
> 
> Edit: so I recently discovered a Hidashi sex comic called "Let Me Be Closer" by Azzai. Well, sort of. I only hae the first 30-32 pages or so. The rest of the comic seems to have been erased from the internet. The first person to comment a link to the full, unabridged comic (or a link to a Dropbox download if you have the comic saved somewhere) gets my everlasting love and *maybe* a personalised fanfic with your favourite ship.

Tadashi clapped with the rest of the small crowd as he watched his little brother, Hiro, walked shyly onto the stage to give his presentation. The younger boy's days of Bot-Fighting were finally paying off. Who would have thought that somebody as young as Hiro would be able to build thousands of nanobots capable of being programmed by brainwaves alone? And that's what Professor Callahan was about to find out.

Hiro waved in acknowledgment to the crowd and began his presentation. Tadashi smiled widely. His little brother looked so cute up there, with his hair constantly getting in the way, his fingers thrumming nervously on his legs, and the hesitant way he started his presentation. The elder brother was gushing with pride and affection for Hiro. He was so glad that his brother had already gotten this far in life. There was no doubt in Tadashi's mind that this would win Hiro a spot in the "Nerd School" as they called it.

Tadashi watched as Hiro walked the length of the stage, now articulating more strongly. Tadashi beamed with admiration. His brother was just barely piquing the interest of the crowd, and Tadashi felt his own anticipation of the awe-inspiring moment of truth to come reflected in his brother's eyes. But at the same time he felt a twinge of something that was alien in this situation. Was it. . . arousal?

Tadashi shook himself. Now was not the time and this was not the place to be sidetracked by unnecessary thoughts. Hiro was giving what looked to be a damn good presentation, and Tadashi was there to support him.

Right on cue, just like they'd practiced, Hiro put the controller on his head, and microbots began to swarm through the crowd, causing gasps, yells, and a few spilled drinks.

Hiro explained how the microbots reacted to his thoughts, and the bots in question began morphing into various shapes and started to swing Hiro through the crowd, which was now staring awestruck at this 14 year-old boy's mind-bending invention.

The presentation was just about flawless! Even Tadashi, who had helped Hiro prepare for it and knew the ropes of the whole thing by heart, was left speechless. But then Tadashi spotted the one thing wrong with Hiro's presentation, and he grinned broadly. Now that he had seen it, Tadashi knew he had to tease Hiro. He would make sure the younger boy never heard the end of it!

..............................................................................

Hiro took a deep bow, grinning from ear to ear as he ended his presentation. The crowd erupted with applause that was louder than they had given any other presentation so far. Hiro beamed somehow even wider as he saw his brother, Tadashi, clapping and cheering hardest of them all.

Hiro had, after all, done this for Tadashi. Ever since their parents had died, Tadashi had been the person Hiro was closest to, Aunt Cass included. Everything he did, he did to make Tadashi proud. There were added bonuses, like how friggin cool making robots could be, but Tadashi was truly at the heart of Hiro's motivation.

And how could Tadashi not be proud? This latest invention of the nanobots showed what a success Hiro was. For Hiro knew they had been successful. There was no way for Callahan to not let him into Tadashi's nerd school!

the younger Hamada stepped down off the stage, then pushed through the crowd, making his way to Tadashi. He beamed up at his older brother, then threw his arms around him. Tadashi smiled and hugged Hiro back tightly.

"Hiro, you were _incredible_!!" Tadashi said, lifting his younger brother up off the ground. Hiro laughed as Tadashi spun him around in a circle through the air.

As Tadashi put Hiro down, he caught sight of their Aunt Cass, who was pushing through the crowd to get to them.

"Oohhhh, Hiro, that was absolutely amazing!!!" Cried Aunt Cass, throwing herself onto her youngest charge. "I'll be extremely surprised, not to mention baffled and angry, if you don't get into the Institute."

"So will I!" Said a hearty and kind voice from behind Hiro. He turned quickly and looked into the wizened face of Professor Callahan. A large grin was splayed across his features.

"Hiro, I'd like to welcome you to my Campus," Callahan said softly, handing Hiro an important-looking envelope. "I firmly believe that this is the place for you. You can easily broaden our horizons and break the boundaries of science here. You could also improve upon these nanobots, make more, or move on completely. Either way, you're ready to be here."

"I-I don't. . . Um, th-thank you, sir!" Hiro gasped in shocked wonder and glee, taking the letter from Callahan feverishly. "I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't. You're too damn good for that." The legendary professor gave another smile, turned, and walked away.

Aunt Cass burst into a fit of silent cheering and screaming, followed by some not-so-silent whoops. While she celebrated, Tadashi's friends- no, Hiro's new classmates!- Wasabi, Honey, GoGo, and Fred squeezed over to greet Hiro.

Hiro was immediately showered with "congratulations", and "you did it!". His hand was high-fived so many times it began to ache. Honey wrapped him in yet another bone-crushing hug, and Fred slapped Hiro hard on the back. As much as Hiro liked the positive attention, he was starting to feel slightly suffocated.

Tadashi seemed to notice this. He muttered "C'mon, let's find somewhere private. We can miss the next presentation. Nothing is going to blow my mind after what you just did! Plus, you could use the space." Hiro nodded, and Tadashi waved the others off as Hiro handed Aunt Cass his acceptance letter .

"We've got to get him washed up." Called Tadashi, leading Hiro away from the others. "No, really. I'll take him. You all stay here. We'll be back soon. You good, Hiro?"

Hiro nodded again, and Tadashi grabbed his hand and led Hiro through the audience and out a door leading to a long hallway. They hurried into the first unlocked room they could find, and shut the door behind them.

They had entered a classroom full of desks and lab equipment. It was dark, but Hiro could easily see Tadashi when they moved to the center of the room, as there was light from the city filtering through the window at the far side of the room.

Tadashi and Hiro sat on one of the desks, and the eldest brother turned, beaming, to the younger. 

"Hiro, I'm so proud of you! I know you must be tired of hearing it already, but I really am. You and I are going to be classmates now! How awesome is that, ya big nerd?!"

Hiro grinned sheepishly down at the floor. He didn't want to admit it, but he would never get tired of hearing Tadashi say he was proud. In fact, just those few words by Tadashi had Hiro burning with emotion. He loved his brother more than anything. It was a dream come true that Hiro was about to start working with him while also developing new technologies.

"I can't wait to get started!" Hiro said. "But I'm going to have to come up with some good ideas to research and develop at the nerd school. . . It'll be hard to beat this presentation, though. That is if it was as perfect as you say it was!"

"Weeeeellllll, there was one, small problem with the presentation. Nothing that discredits you. . . It's just kinda embarrassing." Tadashi was trying and failing to hold back giggles.

"What?!" Hiro gasped. "What problem?!"

Tadashi laughed and slid off the desk, and moved so that he was standing in front of Hiro. "Well, you kinda had your pants unzipped the whole time. . . "

Hiro let out a gasp, looked down, and let out a louder gasp. He made to quickly zip himself up, but Tadashi stopped him by grabbing his wrists. Hiro felt himself go beet red with embarrassment.

"Now, while it was completely unprofessional, and made you look like a bit of a dork," Tadashi smiled and Hiro's breathing quickened, "I actually found it kind of cute. And I mean, nobody is going to say 'that Hiro kid had the best invention, but since his pants were unzipped I'm going to throw him out."

Hiro laughed slightly. "Alright, you've made your point. I looked like a doof, but with no harm done. Now, will you let me zip up?"

"Oh, allow me! The king of tonight's performances should not be burdened with the zipping up of his own pants" Tadashi said, laughing slightly as he adopted a slightly snooty English accent.

Hiro snorted with laughter as Tadashi squatted down in front of him, face inches away from his crotch. Then Hiro looked down again, and nearly choked.

Somehow, his penis had begun to poke out slightly, so that the head of his penis was pushed out of Hiro's fly. Tadashi's face was now less than a foot away from Hiro's penis head, which was perfectly outlined by his red underwear, and protruding from his fly.

Tadashi noticed and frowned slightly. He felt that same arousal he'd felt during Hiro's presentation come back, only this time it was stronger. With great difficulty, Tadashi pushed the feeling down.

Hiro saw a look come over his brother's face and knew he must have noticed Hiro's penis. Then, to Hiro's bewilderment, he found he felt both embarrassed by this and strangely motivated by it. His penis went slightly hard.

Tadashi reached forward and began to tuck Hiro's penis back into his pants. _Shit!_ Hiro thought. _Please don't notice I'm hard! Please, please, please don't notice!_

Luckily, Tadashi didn't seem to notice. He quickly zipped Hiro up, and stood shakily.

"Th-there you are, m-my king!" He said in the same snooty accent, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened, although this time his voice shook slightly.

Hiro had turned red again. Luckily, he was back to being flaccid now.

"We should, erm, head back to the presentations, now."

Tadashi nodded, but before the two red-faced teens could take a single step towards the classroom door, an earsplitting mechanical wail slashed through the room. Hiro and Tadashi clapped their hands over their ears, jumping with surprise.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHAT IS THAT?" Hiro shouted at Tadashi over the wail of the siren.

"THAT'S THE FIRE ALARM!" Tadashi yelled back with fear and urgency in his voice. His eyes were wide and beads of sweat appeared on his brow. "FOLLOW ME! I'LL GET YOU OUT OF HERE!"

Tadashi removed a hand from his ear, and grabbed Hiro's wrist firmly, and began dragging him towards the door. But yet again, they had only gone a few steps before stopping.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Hiro shouted over the din.

"I SMELL SMOKE!" Tadashi reached out a hand and placed the back of it against the wood of the door. He withdrew it quickly and started dragging Hiro across the room to the other side.

"THE DOOR WAS HOT! FIRE IS ON THE OTHER SIDE. WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO CLIMB THROUGH THE WINDOW!"

Hiro could smell the smoke now. It was getting stronger and stronger, filling up the room. It reminded him of a time several months back when he had been building a bot to fight and had accidentally used a bad wire connected to the battery pack. The whole thing had caught on fire and to this day Hiro's workstation smelled of smoke. But this was much, much stronger than that had been.

Tadashi began fumbling with the locks on the windows. Hiro noticed the room growing increasingly hotter. There was an unsettling red glow coming from under the door, and the room itself was growing dark with smoke. Hiro coughed heavily into his sleeve, eyes watering.

Tadashi snapped the locks open and pushed the window outwards. "CLIMB THROUGH!" He ordered, covering his face with his sleeve as the smoke rushed towards the open window.

Hiro obeyed, hoisting himself up onto the window frame and scrambling through. Tadashi put his hands on Hiro's waist and helped him climb, then pushed against the boy's butt to get him out the window. Hiro gasped for air, and his feet found earthy ground. A split second later, Tadashi had squeezed through the window and landed next to him.

"Come on, we've gotta move!"

The two brothers started running fast away from the building. The sounds of the fire alarms died away, although Hiro's ears were ringing badly, and they made their way around to the front of the building from a safe distance.

"HIRO! TADASHI!! THANK GOD!" Cried a voice from up ahead. The boys skidded to a stop, turning their heads to see who had called. They first heard sirens that told them the fire department was there. Then, suddenly they were being bowled over by a group of people.

"H-honey! Aunt Cass! Wasabi!" Tadashi groaned as all his friends and he and Hiro's aunt hugged them tightly.

"Are you OK?! Are you hurt!!? Oh, I was so _worried!_ "

"Don't worry, Aunt Cass. We're Fine. Tadashi got me out safe. I'm just a bit jaded and soot-covered." Hiro said.

Aunt Cass collapsed into a heap of relieved tears. Honey, however, turned urgently to Tadashi.

"Professor Callahan is still in there! So are Hiro's nanobots!" She pointed behind them at the building. Hiro turned, and let out a gasp of shock. It was an orange inferno. Flames were leaping out of the windows forty feet into the air, and a thick, black cloud was billowing away into the night.

"Jesus!" Tadashi swore. His eyes widened again and his hands started to shake. "Callahan is in there?! I have to save him!" Tadashi cried, making to move towards the hellish building. At once, Hiro, Cass, Wasabi, Fred, GoGo, and Honey all grabbed onto him and pulled him back.

"It's too dangerous!" Said Aunt Cass. "I won't allow it!"

"Tadashi, it's too late, man. There's nothing anyone can do." Said Wasabi, soberingly.

"But, Hiro's bots. . . And his place in school!" Tadashi said desperately.

"I can rebuild the bots if I need to." Hiro said reassuringly.

"And Hiro was accepted to the school. Everyone knows it. Tadashi, there's nothing to be done!" Wasabi gasped, clearly devastated by the fire.

Tadashi took a deep breath, then nodded mournfully. He pulled Hiro close to his chest, hugging him tightly, and turned to watch the building burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments/reviews are what feed me so take a few seconds, a minute, five minutes, idc, but tell me what you liked or didn't like, what you want to see in future, or just something random. Don't forget to bookmark this story because I update it every couple of weeks!


	2. Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, gentle viewer! This is the second chapter of my Hamadacest fic. It's got real sex so I hope you stick with it and keep reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: so I recently discovered a Hidashi sex comic called "Let Me Be Closer" by Azzai. Well, sort of. I only hae the first 30-32 pages or so. The rest of the comic seems to have been erased from the internet. The first person to comment a link to the full, unabridged comic (or a link to a Dropbox download if you have the comic saved somewhere) gets my everlasting love and *maybe* a personalised fanfic with your favourite ship.

Aunt Cass rushed Hiro and Tadashi into the car as soon as they were cleared to go by the Fire Marshall.

"I still want to take you to a doctors office and get you both checked out!" Aunt Cass said loudly as her eyes flickered over the two brothers in the car mirror. "You just look terrible!"

"Really, Aunt Cass, we're fine. Just covered in soot. What we need is to get clean, and then rest." Tadashi said in a reassuring voice. He seemed to be getting over the shock of the fire and working through his initial trauma from the possible demise of Professor Callahan.

"I just . . . I don't know. I'd feel better to get you checked out." Cass said, biting her lip. 

"How about this," Tadashi said. "We go home, get cleaned up, and I'll use that project I've been working on- you know the one- to check me and Hiro out. If it finds any problems, I'll get you, and we'll immediately go to a hospital. If it doesn't, you have to let us get some sleep."

"What project?!" Hiro asked, but Cass cut across him.

"That sounds good, I guess. . . Yeah. That sounds like the best thing for you two boys."

"What project?!" Hiro repeated. Tadashi smiled at him.

"You're gonna love it, little bro!"

Try as he might, Hiro couldn't get any more information out of him.

When they arrived at the house, Cass told the two boys to go and take showers, and that she was going to bed. Hiro, however, was wide awake. He ran with Tadashi up the two flights of stairs to his and Tadashi's room. Tadashi opened the door, and the two hurried into the dimly lit room. The door snapped shut silently. Hiro flipped a switch on the wall, and the room was thrown into the light, revealing two beds separated by a thin divider, various jumbles of electronics, posters, bits of metal, and various screens and gaming systems. 

"We'll do the tests after we shower." Tadashi spoke in a calm and soft voice as if he thought Hiro was more shocked by the fire than he was. In truth, Hiro wasn't shocked by it at all. At least, not now that he was away from it. He could easily rebuild the nanobots, and he had never been close to Callahan. He'd only ever met the man twice, and both times had lasted less than three minutes. He had always looked up to the man, however, but not in a way that his loss would leave any lasting damage. 

Hiro nodded at Tadashi, then opened a drawer in his cabinet. He pulled out another pair of jeans, a shirt, and underwear. He wasn't going to bed, so why put pajamas on? Hiro watched as Tadashi did the same. Was he staying up too?

Tadashi caught Hiro's questioning glance and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm staying up to make certain you're alright. I'm not even tired anyway, so it's cool."

Hiro nodded. He wondered what sorts of tests Tadashi had to perform to make sure he was alright? Hopefully nothing uncomfortable, like strapping Hiro down onto a table and pushing things inside him. . . . 

Tadashi cleared his throat. "Ahem, erm, Hiro, you think maybe we could go to the showers now?" 

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Hiro quickly kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. "Yeah, we definitely need to do that," Hiro muttered under his breath. "You more than me, cuz you always stink!" 

Tadashi mimed slapping Hiro on the back if the head, then chuckled softly. "Alright, little man, let's get cleaned up." 

Both boys hurried out the door, heading for different bathrooms. Hiro made it to the bathroom that he and Tadashi shared first, so Tadashi had to stump down to the second floor to use the guest bedroom.

Hiro let out a sigh of relief as he snapped the door shut and turned the lock. A shower was exactly what he needed. He was covered from head to toe in sweat, grime, and soot. On top of that, he just needed to relax. He may be wide awake, but he was still sore and tense. Of course, it was nothing a little warm running water couldn't fix. 

Hiro set the bundle of fresh, folded clothes down onto the sink, then wandered over to the shower, and bent over. He wrapped his fingers around the shower knob and turned it to the left before ducking and moving backwards to avoid being doused in frigid water as the shower began to spit the stuff out. 

The 14-year-old lifted his arms up and pulled his shirt up over his head. He flung it down into a random heap on the floor. Hiro shivered slightly as the cold air touched his bare chest. Shivering slightly, Hiro lowered his arms and began to unbutton his pants. He felt a tightness he hadn't noticed before release itself from around his waist. Hiro unzipped and let the pants drop to the floor.

The younger Hamada moved back over to the shower and put his hand in the spray. It was getting warm. Just a minute more and it would be perfect. Hiro quickly pulled off his underwear and tossed it onto the pile of crumpled clothes he had made in the middle of the floor.

Hiro ran a hand across his naked body. He was filthy. Soot was covering most of him. His hand strayed down to his uncircumcised penis. It was one of the only parts of him that was clean. He cupped it in his hand and thought about earlier that day when it had almost betrayed him. What was he doing, getting hard for Tadashi? His own brother? His own, very sexy, brother. . .?

Hiro shook himself. He couldn't think these thoughts! They were wrong! What was worse, he could feel himself starting to get hard again. He moved his hand away from his penis. He would not succumb to this _disgusting_ urge!

Hiro pushed aside the shower curtain and stepped into the warm spray of water. He let all thoughts of his brother flow away, and set his focus instead upon cleaning himself. He spun in the shower, lifting his arms so that the water could wash away as much of the grime and soot as possible. Hiro felt the warm water begin to relax him, and sighed as his muscles eased up, unclenching. 

Picking up a bar of soap, Hiro began running it down his body. The soapy scent filled his nostrils, relieving him of the unforgiving smell of smoke. He moved the bar all over his chest, arms, and back, making his skin wet, shiny and clean.

Next, Hiro started working on the legs. The bar of soap rubbed a path up an down the inner thighs and knees. Hiro rubbed it softly on his penis. He watched the way it left little bubbles behind on the shiny, wet skin. He then proceeded to pull back his foreskin, revealing the shiny purple head. He cleaned that area quickly and bent over, ass in the air and spread open, so he could reach the bottom of his legs. Once he was finished with that he took advantage of his position to reach back and run the bar of soap down his ass crack. He let out a small involuntary shudder when the soap passed over his asshole. 

The boy straightened up and began washing himself off. He put the bar back and began running his hands over his body to help push all the soap off. He bent forward to run his hair through the water, and reached back with his hand again, and pushed a finger through his crack to get the soap out. 

He shuddered again and felt the sudden urged to shove his finger inside of himself. He felt his penis get hard once again. Hiro moaned, and pushed his finger against his hole, then froze. Had he already forgotten about the wrongness of these feeling he'd had not 5 minutes earlier? 

He moved his hand away, stood up straight, and finished rinsing himself off, feeling shameful. Hiro turned off the water, climbed out, and grabbed a towel. He would not succumb to these dirty desires. He would dry off, get dressed, and let Tadashi do his tests, and that was it! 

Little did Hiro know that one floor down, in the guest bathroom, his older brother Tadashi had just had a nearly identical experience in his shower.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro hurried into the room he shared with his brother, running a hand through his still slightly damp hair. He shut the door behind him and turned to spot Tadashi, who was pulling something around his bed. 

"Alright, let's do some tests!" Hiro called, clapping his hands together. 

"Hey there, little bro!" Tadashi grunted as he dragged what looked like a large, red, metal suitcase out in front of his bed. 

Hiro threw the bundle of dirty clothes, which he had been carrying, into a clothes bin by the door. "We gonna do these tests or what, Nii-San? The sooner they're done, the sooner I can sneak into the bakery for a snack!"

"Alright, Hiro. I'm going to show you what I've been working on the past few months." Tadashi said, motioning his brother over to his side of the room and opening the suitcase-looking object by his bed. Hiro followed him over to it, curious as to what his brother had been building, and also to what this had to do with medical tests. 

"What is it?" Hiro asked, looking blankly at the red case in front of him. "What does it do?" 

"Allow me to show you" Tadashi grinned, then, quick as a flash, his arm shot out and he pinched Hiro hard on the arm. 

"Ow! Hey! What the heck, man?!" Hiro cried, wrenching his arm away and rubbing the spot Tadashi had pinched, which was turning red. 

"I thought you were supposed to fix my injuries, not make mo-" 

Hiro stopped dead. The large red suitcase in front of them had snapped open. There came a loud sound of rushing air, and what looked like a large, white balloon began to inflate out of it. 

"I give you," Tadashi said with a proud grin as the thing inflated fully, "Baymax!" Hiro watched as a large, round, bubble robot was blown up before him. 

"Hello," it said in a pleasant male voice. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. How may I be of service?" 

Hiro's jaw dropped. "You made a hospital robot?" 

"Isn't he fantastic?! Voice activated and all. only recently completed my work on him. He's 100% fully functioning now. He's going to scan us and make sure we're OK!" 

"H-he is?" Hiro asked timidly.

"Don't worry, it's nothing invasive. Look, I'll go first." 

Tadashi stepped closer to the bubble man, and said in a clear tone: "I would like you to perform a wellness check." 

"Affirmative," said the droid. A hole opened in its chest, and a blue light came out of the hole. It was a scanner. The light moved up and down Tadashi's body several times, then stopped. The light turned off, and the hole in Baymax's chest closed.

"Subject is in excellent health. Subject is physically fit, and appears to have no bodily damage whatsoever."

Tadashi turned to Hiro, beaming. "You see?! He's amazing. Come on, now. Get up here. I need to make sure that you're OK too." 

Tadashi stepped aside, and Hiro walked forward uncertainly, stepping before the droid.

"Baymax," Tadashi said. "Perform the same wellness test on my little brother."

The process began again. The hole opened in Baymax's chest, and the blue light roved over Hiro's body. After a few seconds, the light stopped, and Baymax spoke.

"Subject is in excellent health. Subject is physically fit, and appears to have no bodily damage whatsoever."

"Ha! See, I told you I was-" Hiro began, but Baymax cut across him.

"However, I do detect unusual hormonal activity. This has led me to conclude that the subject has recently begun puberty."

Hiro's spirits sank, and his face burned red. He choked on the air he was breathing.

"Puberty may cause acne, emotional instability, mood swings, and hair growth in areas such as the face, chest, armpits, stomach, buttocks, and penis." 

The robot fell silent and Hiro was left burning with embarrassment. 

"Well well well." Tadashi said, grinning. "Look who's in puberty!"

"I-I am not. . . I haven't!" Hiro sputtered. "I'm not in puberty!"

"Sure you are. Baymax doesn't make mistakes, and he says you are."

"Prove it!" Hiro said, then immediately knew he'd said the wrong thing. Tadashi grinned even wider and stalked towards Hiro. "OK, I'll prove it." Said the older brother. He leaned in close to Hiro, examining his face carefully.

"No sign of hair or acne on your face. But then Baymax did say you'd only recently started puberty."

"I told you I haven't!" Hiro growled.

"And I'm going to prove that you are!" Tadashi shot back. "Alright, first, a small education."

Tadashi lifted his arms and pulled off his shirt. All thought of protest left Hiro's mind instantly as he laid eyes on his brother's muscular chest, his six pack abs, and his round nipples. As Hiro's eyes took in the magnificent view, he felt his cock go slightly hard.

"So," Tadashi began. "You can see that I have hair growing on my chest, and some on my stomach." He motioned to the trail of hair leading from his belly button down under his pants. "You can also see hair growing under my arms." Tadashi lifted his right arm to show Hiro the bush of black hair growing in his armpits.

"That hair all started growing when I hit puberty. And it will happen to you, too."

Then, in a sudden flash, Tadashi had Hiro's arms pinned above his head. The older brother pulled Hiro's shirt off and threw it across the room.

"Hey! Dude, you could have just asked me to take it off!"

But Tadashi wasn't listening. He was examining his brother without his shirt on. Hiro was still muscular, but his muscles were nothing like Tadashi's. His chest and arms were much skinnier than his older brothers, something Hiro blushingly grew aware of 

"Hmmmmmnnnn. . . I don't see any hair. Arms up." Hiro complied, lifting his arms and showing smooth, hairless armpits.

"Damn! You're a tricky one, aren't you? Alright then, next step!"

And before Hiro could react, Tadashi had straightened up, and began to take off his pants and underwear. Hiro felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched his brother strip down before him. Tadashi's pants fell to the floor in a bundle, and his underwear soon followed. Tadashi was now stark naked in front of Hiro, his large, flaccid, uncircumcised penis swinging slightly. Hiro felt himself go completely hard.

He had never seen his bother fully nude like this before. Sure, they shared a room, and Hiro often snuck glances when they were changing, but he'd always been afraid of being caught looking by Tadashi, so he'd never seen much. But now Tadashi was purposefully showing off his privates for Hiro! And the younger brother couldn't help but feel very aroused. 

"Now, you see that I have a lot of hair growing around my penis." Tadashi said as though this was a normal conversation. "It's also growing on and in my, erm, butt." Tadashi turned around an spread his cheeks open, showing Hiro more hair. Hiro caught a glimpse of Tadashi's hole, and his heart skipped a beat. 

Tadashi turned back to Hiro, showing his penis again. He started to talk more about puberty and hair, but Hiro wasn't listening. The younger boy took a step forward, staring at his older brother's penis. Hiro longed to get on his knees and touch Tadashi's penis, to play with it (using the excuse of wanting to learn about puberty, of course).

Hiro noted somewhere in the back of his mind that some sticky, wet substance seemed to be leaking out of his penis and into his underwear. He wondered vaguely what it was, before being jolted back to reality by Tadashi's voice.

". . . . So I won't be judging if you've hit puberty based on the amount of hair, but by if you've got hair at all."

Hiro's penis shifted slightly. He needed to touch Tadashi's penis without his brother realizing the true reason why. Hiro leaned forwards, and was about to stretch out his hand when quick as he could, Tadashi crouched down, his face once again just mere inches from Hiro's crotch. Tadashi stretched out his arms and slipped his fingers under Hiro's waistband.

"Now, let's see once and for all if you've hit puberty, or if I need to reconfigure Baymax"

 _Shit!_ Hiro thought, eyes widening as Tadashi slowly started to pull down Hiro's pants and underwear. _I can't let him see my boner! He can't know how I feel about him!_

"Tadashi! W-wait! I don't-!"Hiro began desperately, but it was too late. Tadashi pulled down Hiro's pants, and Hiro's boner sprang free.

Tadashi froze, and so did Hiro. The head of Hiro's penis was protruding from his foreskin and was less than two inches away from Tadashi's wide eyes. Hiro was beet red now. He could tell Tadashi was shocked. So shocked, he didn't notice the small amount of black hair sprouting out around Hiro's cock.

Tadashi licked his lips nervously. Hiro wished with all his might that his penis would stop being hard, but he was far too aroused for that to happen. 

"Hi-Hiro. . . Is this really how you feel?" Tadashi asked in a low, husky whisper. Hiro nodded slowly. Tadashi seemed to be taking this much better than Hiro had thought he would. And was it just his imagination, or was Tadashi getting hard too?

"Have you ever had sex?" Tadashi asked, and Hiro resisted the urge to moan as he felt his big brothers breath on the head of his penis.

Hiro shook his head and watched as a sticky, clear strand of precum began to slowly leak out of his penis.

"I've n-never even masturbated. I mean, I know all about sex and masturbation and everything, and I watch you change clothes whenever I can, b-but I've never actually d-done anything because we sh-share a room, and I didn't want to get c-caught."

Tadashi let out a gasp of air as if he had been holding his breath. Hiro saw that Tadashi was definitely hard now. As Hiro saw his big brothers hard-on, he let out a low, desperate whimper.

Hiro looked into Tadashi's eyes, pleading silently. Tadashi nodded to show his understanding, and the spell that kept the two brothers relatively frozen shattered.

Tadashi pulled Hiro forward and opened his mouth. Hiro pushed his cock inside Tadashi eagerly. The older boy closed his lips around his brother's penis and swirled his tongue around the head of the boy's penis. Hiro's body was racked with pleasure. He let out a small "O-oh!" And grabbed Tadashi's shoulders for support.

Tadashi's eyes fluttered slightly, and he pushed the tip of his tongue under Hiro's foreskin, then moved it around the circumference of the boy's cock.

"Oh sh-shit, Tadashi!" Cried Hiro, his knees shaking slightly. Hiro immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. Cussing was firmly forbidden in their household. But Tadashi only raised an eyebrow and winked at Hiro.

Hiro breathed a sigh of relief, but almost immediately sucked it back in as Tadashi swirled his rough tongue across the sensitive parts of Hiro's cock. Hiro grabbed onto Tadashi's head and began to make small thrusts with his hips, pushing his cock in and out of Tadashi's mouth. This felt so right, and so, so wrong.

The pleasure was starting to increase. Hiro stopped thrusting, leaned his head back, moaning, and let Tadashi do the work. Except. . . Tadashi wasn't working! He had stopped.

"Wh-what? Tadashi. . . More?" Hiro moaned, but Tadashi shook his head and stood up. Hiro looked inquiringly at his brother. Why had he stopped? Was he having second thoughts?!

"Hiro, based on what you told me a minute ago, I'm guessing you haven't ever cum?"

"What?" Hiro asked. "C-cum?" The downside of being able to skip most of high school was that Hiro had never learned a lot of the main sexual slang.

"Ejaculated" Tadashi responded with a small smile. Hiro shook his head no, and Tadashi's smile widened.

"I want to see it when you do," he said, then gently grabbed Hiro's shoulders with his hands. Tadashi pushed Hiro slowly down onto his bed. Hiro laid down his head on Tadashi's pillow. He was panting slightly, and his cock was pointing straight up.

Tadashi crawled onto the bed. He positioned himself so that he was on top of Hiro. He pinned Hiro's arms above his head and peered down at the boy-at his brother- with a glint in his eye.

"Hiro," Tadashi whispered, "spread your legs."

Hiro complied, and Tadashi slid down the bed so that his face was at Hiro's ass. Tadashi looked between Hiro's spread legs and whistled. The boy's hole was tight, clean, pink, and beautiful. And his cock! His cock was amazing. Already at least 6 inches, and at such a young age!

"Hiro, you're packing quite the arsenal here!" Tadashi said in an impressed voice. 

"Um, hehe, thanks, I guess?" Hiro said uncertainly.

"No problemo, little bro! Now, I don't have any lube, but I do have something just about as good." Tadashi said. He reached out his hand and stroked Hiro's hole with his finger. Hiro giggled and clenched his hole.

"That tickles!" Hiro said, grinning.

Tadashi laughed. "My bad!"

"S-so what's the alternative you've g-got to lube?" Hiro stammered. It was clear that he was very nervous about this sexual encounter. Nervous, but also eager.

Tadashi spat into his hand, winked at Hiro, then started rubbing it into his little brother's asshole. Hiro giggled at first, but the laughter quickly gave way to gasps and moans as Tadashi began adding pressure to the hot, wet finger.

Tadashi grinned hungrily down at Hiro. "You like that, genius?" He said with a chuckle. He pushed the tip of his middle finger inside of Hiro, and the boy gasped loudly.

"Ooohhh y-yes, 'Dashi!"

Tadashi pulled out the finger briefly, but only to add more saliva. He quickly thrust his finger back inside, only this time he went deeper. Hiro let out a loud moan as Tadashi pushed in past his knuckle.

It was a strange yet thrilling experience for Tadashi. He had never felt inside an asshole before. Not his own, much less his brother's. He was almost greedily feeling around, making Hiro squirm.

"I- I think I'm ready" Hiro panted, looking down at his brother's finger disappearing into him.

"I dunno, Hiro," Tadashi said, "it's your first time, we don't have real lube, I've only put one finger partially inside you for a minute or so, and I'm not exactly small, if you know what I mean." 

Hiro looked over at Tadashi's cock and nodded. He had to be 8 inches at least. It would be a real stretch for Hiro's virgin hole.

"K-keep going, then."

Tadashi patted Hiro's knee with his unoccupied hand and pushed a second finger all the way in. He hit the back of his brother's hole, and felt a small opening there, like a second asshole. His finger wasn't long enough to push through it, but he knew that his goal would be to push _something_ through there.

Tadashi pulled his finger most of the way out, then thrust it back in. He did this a few more times. Then slowly added a third finger. He spread them apart, stretching Hiro, and listened to the boy moan.

At long last, Tadashi decided Hiro was ready. He withdrew the fingers and climbed back on top of his brother. Tadashi leaned down to whisper in Hiro's ear.

"You ready, genius?"

"Maybe. . . What about aunt Cass?"

"She went to bed a while ago. Besides, I locked the soundproof door that we installed together last year" Tadashi winked. Hiro smiled, and Tadashi felt a rush of emotion as the adorable gap in Hiro's front teeth was exposed. 

Their hard cocks were pushed together as Tadashi leaned forward and pressed his lips gently onto Hiro's. The younger Hamada gasped and melted into the kiss. Tadashi moved his hips backward, and began to position himself at Hiro's entrance. He grabbed his cock with one hand and guided it into place. 

"I must advise you to use protection, Tadashi" came a calm, male voice from behind them. Hiro jumped slightly with fright, and he and Tadashi turned their heads to look at Baymax, who was staring at them blankly. 

"Shit!" Tadashi muttered to Hiro, "I'd almost forgotten about him!" then "No can do, Baymax." 

The droid stared at him for a second, then continued talking. "I must insist. Protection exists for a reason. Would you like me to list the risk factors of unprotected sex?"

Tadashi frowned. "No thank you. Those don't exactly apply to either of us. Now, if you don't mind, I'm busy. I am satisfied with my care."

The bubble droid quickly deflated and was sucked back into the metal suitcase. While Baymax was now gone, though, the damage was done. Both boys were slowly losing their erections. Hiro looked shyly up at Tadashi.

"I-I don't really think. . . I'm not in the. . . . Not that I don't still want to do it with you. . . It's just . . . Awkward now."

Tadashi nodded in agreement. He wasn't feeling the sexual magic anymore either. In fact, now that Baymax had killed the mood, he was starting to rethink his actions of the past few minutes. What was he thinking, trying to fuck his little brother? It was wrong! It was beyond wrong! It was. . . Arousing?

Just a soon as his horniness left, it came swooping back into Tadashi. The wrongness of the situation, for some reason, made Tadashi feel more aroused. 

But no, Hiro had said he'd had enough, and Tadashi had to respect that, no matter how much he wanted to forget about Hiro's feelings, hold him down, and screw him raw.

Tadashi let out a gasp of desire. He had to get his rocks off somehow, but not here, and not now. Tadashi carefully sat up and rolled off of the bed. He stood up and looked down at his little brother's small, naked body. A shudder of longing coursed through him, but he could see by Hiro's now flaccid cock that his brother had not swung back around to horniness. 

"Sure thing, l-little bro. Maybe another t-time?"

Hiro nodded but said nothing. He pulled his bed sheets up over himself to cover his nude form. Tadashi suddenly became painfully aware that his cock was still rock hard, dripping with pre, and pointing directly at Hiro. He hastily edged away from his brother, heading for the light switch by the door.

"We should really get to bed. . . And if you want, I can turn off the light so you can head back over to your bed?"

Hiro cleared his throat. "Umm. . . Yeah, yeah let's do that."

Tadashi frowned slightly but snapped the light switch down just the same. There was instantly a shuffling of feet as the room was thrown into darkness, and Hiro tore across the room to his own bed. Tadashi sighed inwardly and headed back to his own bed. He would have to ignore his raging erection and try to get some sleep.

It had been a long night. The fact that Hiro would soon be going to school with him, that they had just survived a fire, and that Tadashi had just lost one of his main professors all seemed like they had happened weeks ago, not hours. Then again, the reason why they felt less important now was a huge event in itself. Tadashi had sucked his own little brother off! A fourteen-year-old family member! And why did this only make it more appealing to Tadashi? He didn't feel this way about any other boys or family members, just Hiro.

With a sigh, Tadashi pushed those thoughts from his mind. It was late, and this really wasn't helping his boner go away. He'd just have to ignore it for now. He pulled up his blankets, rolled over, and closed his eyes. The last naughty thought he let slip through before drifting off to sleep, was that surely Hiro would want to have sex later? Now that he'd had a taste, he would be craving more. And who did he have to go to in order to satisfy his needs besides his older brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, author guy here. I hoped you liked Chapter Two! It's probably terrible, since I wrote it all at night when I was sleepy, but whatever. Sorry about that little tease ending with the Hamadas loosing the urge. I swear you'll get your full fill in chapters 3 and 4.
> 
>    
> So, if you liked this, I'd like to encourage you to give it a kudos, comment your thoughts and opinions, bookmark it, or anything like those <3


	3. As My Heart Explodes (A Question Of Lust mini chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick mini chapter in which Tadashi engages in sexual activities with a sleeping Hiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I felt bad about not updating this in a while, and got bored in forensics, so here you go: a mini sex chapter! (Yeah, I write incest fanfics in class, don't you judge me) As always please leave a comment (I read and respond to them all) and a kudo if you liked it
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: so I recently discovered a Hidashi sex comic called "Let Me Be Closer" by Azzai. Well, sort of. I only hae the first 30-32 pages or so. The rest of the comic seems to have been erased from the internet. The first person to comment a link to the full, unabridged comic (or a link to a Dropbox download if you have the comic saved somewhere) gets my everlasting love and *maybe* a personalised fanfic with your favourite ship.

Tadashi awoke drearily when a line of sunlight, which had slipped through a part in the curtain over his window, crept up to his face.

He sat up, stretched, yawned, and blinked the fog out of his eyes. Tadashi sat there for a minute, waking up. He soon became vaguely aware that he was naked.

This struck him as slightly odd. He never went to bed naked. Not when Hiro was sharing a room with him and might see Tadashi's privates. . .

And then he remembered. Hiro! And last night! The fire, Baymax, and then. . . sex. . . or, almost sex. Tadashi had sucked off his little brother! He'd almost fucked him, too. He'd had his fingers inside Hiro's asshole! But he hadn't managed to go the whole way.

Tadashi felt himself harden. He let out a quiet gasp, and reached under the covers, wrapping his hand around his hard member. He had participated in sexual acts with his little brother! It was unbelievably, horribly wrong. . . But why didn't he care? Why did Tadashi want more? Why did he want to find Hiro right now, and fuck him till they both came?

Tadashi let go of his cock and rolled out of bed. He crept across the room and approached Hiro's place of rest. Hiro was still under the covers, fast asleep. He was on his side, facing the door. What was more, Tadashi could tell by the way Hiro's white sheets clung to his small form that Hiro was still naked.

Tadashi moaned and moved so that he was right next to the bed, facing his brother's back. His hard cock was pointing straight at Hiro, like some sort of sexual dowsing rod. Tadashi leaned forward and gently eased himself onto the bed. Hiro didn't stir, so Tadashi carefully lifted the covers that were wrapped around the boy, and he laid eyes on Hiro's small, naked form, his smooth and hairless ass facing him, and spread every so slightly open due to the position he was in. Tadashi could also see Hiro's balls just beneath his ass. Tadashi let out another groan of longing and slowly slid under the sheet next to Hiro, wrapping his arm around the boy's midriff.

As Tadashi lowered the sheet down on top of both of them, he scooted forward so that his naked body was spooning Hiro's. He felt his cock slide between Hiro's ass cheeks, and moaned once more. Hiro shuddered slightly but didn't wake. Tadashi smiled, closed his eyes, and moved his hand so that he was cupping Hiro's privates like a teddy bear.

Tadashi couldn't help himself. He started slowly humping into Hiro's ass cheeks. He felt his foreskin sliding back and forth over his head, and panted slightly as pleasure began to gently roll through him. He also felt pre leak out of his tip and start making Hiro's ass wet.

With the hand that was cupping Hiro's genitals, Tadashi began pulling at his younger brother's foreskin. He felt the young boy's head eagerly and began to push his own cock further between Hiro's cheeks, although he was careful to do all of this slowly and gently, so as not to wake the boy.

Hiro's cock started to get hard. The boy stretched slightly, and let out a single, low moan, but stayed fast asleep. With this new development, Tadashi began to push all the way back, so that the head of his cock was striking lightly against Hiro's asshole. And as Hiro's cock became hard, Tadashi stopped playing with his foreskin and instead wrapped his hand around his little brother's cock and began to slowly jack him off.

Tadashi's thrusts became more urgent. He knew he was close, even if Hiro wasn't. Should he cum between the sleeping brother's ass? The idea seemed appealing, but then again Tadashi was horny and probably not thinking straight.

And then, suddenly, he didn't care. A massive wave of pleasure rushed through him. Tadashi's back arched and the rest of his body went rigid. His mouth split into a silent "O", and he began to shoot thick streams of white, hot cum into his brother's ass cheeks. Tadashi's face broke into an ecstatic grin, and he thrust his cock forward twice, milking it, doubling the pleasure, and getting everything wet and sticky. 

Tadashi's body slowly relaxed. His muscles unclenched, his back straightened out, and rested his head down on Hiro's pillow. With a sigh of relief Tadashi closed his eyes.

It was a miracle that Hiro had slept through that. Even though Tadashi had gone relatively slow and gentle, he knew that Hiro must've truly been exhausted to not wake up during the fact. The fire at the university last night must've taken more of a toll on Hiro than either of them had previously thought.

The older brother felt himself starting to get soft once more. His cock was losing its hardness and was sliding slowly out of Hiro's sticky ass. 

Tadashi tried to stay awake, he truly did. He wanted to enjoy the relaxed sexual pleasures for as long as possible. It had not escaped his notice that Hiro's cock was still rock hard, and Tadashi would've loved to have exploited that. But he was unbelievably comfortable and quickly fell into the soothing warm darkness of sleep. The last thing he thought of before drifting away was that he would surely get to have more fun with Hiro when they both woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. As always, leave a kudo and don't forget to bookmark this fic. I update it frequently! And your comments fuel my desire to write so please take a moment to give me your thoughts on the fic <3


	4. Hole To Feed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi coerces Hiro into having sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not really sure what to write next. I have one or two ideas, but nothing to solidly tie them into a new chapter, so I'd love it if you'd leave your suggestions in the comments, or else just let me know what you think of the fanfic so far
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: so I recently discovered a Hidashi sex comic called "Let Me Be Closer" by Azzai. Well, sort of. I only hae the first 30-32 pages or so. The rest of the comic seems to have been erased from the internet. The first person to comment a link to the full, unabridged comic (or a link to a Dropbox download if you have the comic saved somewhere) gets my everlasting love and *maybe* a personalised fanfic with your favourite ship.

**"TADASHI!!!"**

With a jolt, the eldest Hamada brother awoke, staring blearily through squinted eyes against the harsh light filtering in through the bedroom window. He became fuzzily aware that he was naked, and not in his bed. He puzzled over this for a moment before the memory of last night and early this morning came back to him with an eerie sense of déjà vu.

"H-Hiro?"

Tadashi looked over at his younger brother, who was sitting up in his bed- the same bed Tadashi was in- and was also naked. He was staring furiously at his older brother and had the bed sheet held up to his chest.

"T-Tadashi! Why are you s-sleeping with me?"

Tadashi scowled and tried to cover for the embarrassed feeling that was currently digging a pit in his stomach. "I just got turned on this morning, Hiro. Besides, you looked so comfy. . . "

Hiro glared back at Tadashi. "So you just decided to climb into bed with your naked little brother?"

"Well, I mean. . . Yeah." Tadashi bit his lip, realizing now that he wasn't horny how this clearly hadn't been the right thing to do.

Hiro rolled angerly out of bed and stormed over to his cabinet. Tadashi's greedy yet shame-filled eyes followed the naked form of his brother across the room. He really wanted that ass.

"Hiro. . . I thought you wanted this too?" Tadashi said soothingly as he watched Hiro wrench open his cabinet and pull on a pair of tight red underwear.

Tadashi stretched and sat up straighter. He was slightly puzzled by Hiro's behavior. While he knew he shouldn't have done what he had done, had it not been the younger brother who had initiated sexual contact between them last night? But now he was acting like it had never happened, and as if Tadashi was some sort of creep for trying to follow through on what Hiro had started. It hurt Tadashi's feelings more than it had upset him. He had thought Hiro might love him more than just as an older sibling.

Hiro turned around and faced Tadashi, who licked his lips nervously at the sight of his little brother's bare arms, legs, and chest.

"I _do_ want it, 'Dashi. Just not like this! Not first thing in the morning, not all at once, and certainly not right after we've escaped from a fire where a man died!"

Tadashi pushed himself out of bed too, purposefully letting Hiro see his now achingly hard cock. The older boy walked over to his little brother and took Hiro's hand in his.

"What if this is exactly what I need, though?" He asked quietly as he moved their hands onto his hard member. "What if I need my little brother's body to get me through these . . . Hard times?"

Hiro closed his eyes and moaned softly. Tadashi looked down at him and was happy to see a tent rising in Hiro's underwear. He reached down and placed his hands under Hiro's waistband, and began to slowly push the underwear down.

"But . . . It's the middle of the day. . . " Hiro murmured, although he allowed his underwear to be pushed down to a crumpled heap around his ankles, "isn't this a nighttime thing?"

Tadashi's breath caught in his throat as he laid eyes on Hiro's hard, uncircumcised penis.

"Not. . . Not necessarily." He said. Tadashi grabbed Hiro's shoulders gently and steered him back over to the bed. He laid Hiro down on his stomach, spread his legs, and stared in awe at the boy's tight, virgin asshole.

"Are. . . Are you sure, Tadashi?"

"What's there to not be sure about?" Tadashi chuckled.

"I mean. . . We're brothers. . . And I'm only 15."

"14", Tadashi corrected. Hiro scowled at this.

"I turn 15 in three months. It's close enough. And isn't 14 worse?"

Tadashi had actually given this a surprising amount of thought since last night.

"Hiro, I don't care about it as long as you don't. I love you, okay, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable. But we both want this, right?"

Hiro nodded slowly. Tadashi grinned and reached out to squeeze his brother's ass gently. Hiro's breath caught in his throat.

Tadashi lowered his voice to a crooning, caring level. "So, it's alright with you, then, sexy?"

Hiro moaned softly as Tadashi allowed a finger to slip into Hiro's ass crack. The boy nodded, and Tadashi's face broke into a grin.

Tadashi leaned forward and whispered in Hiro's ear.

"Don't move a muscle. I need to get something from my cabinet."

Tadashi placed a kiss delicately onto Hiro's check, then moved off the bed and crept across the room. When he reached his cabinet he opened it carefully and removed a small packet of lube.

The older brother lept back across the room, tearing the packet open with his teeth as he went. He bounded playfully onto the bed and gazed lovingly at his naked brother.

"Hiro, you're so damn sexy!" Tadashi murmured as he reached forward and traced circles around his little brother's asshole with his index finger. 

"You're pretty f-fine yourself." Hiro winked back before gasping at Tadashi's touch and rolling his hips slightly.

"Mmmmmnnnn . . . I thought you said you didn't have any lube?" Hiro murmured, and Tadashi froze, caught in his lie. 

"I, erm, _might_ have said that because I was afraid you'd change your mind if I left, even for a second," he confessed. Hiro nodded curiously, but lowered his head back into his pillow and spread his legs more to give his brother easier access to his hole.

Tadashi moaned with longing and squeezed out the packet of lube onto Hiro's tight ring. He knew he should prepare Hiro with a finger or two, but Tadashi was too horny to wait. He did as much as rubbing the lube in, and partially inserting one finger for a few seconds, then moved so he was on top of Hiro's small form, his hard cock pressed against the slippery entrance to Hiro's ass.

"Hiro, this might hurt at first, but the pain won't last long. You understand? And when it's gone, it should feel amazing."

"Just. . . just do it already!" Hiro panted, his eyes closed and teeth gritted together in anticipation.

"I love you, genius."

"I love you too, nerd."

Tadashi smiled, then slowly began pushing inside Hiro. To Tadashi, it felt like heaven. It was better than when he had fucked Go-Go long ago when they'd first met! But Hiro gasped loudly, gritted his teeth, and scrunched up his face. His hole being this tight was only good for one of them.

"Oooohhhh God yes! It's OK, Hiro. It'll only hurt for a minute. And this feels so fucking good to me!"

Hiro's breath came out in sharp bursts. It felt like someone was tearing his abdomen open! But he held on, trusting in Tadashi. Although he couldn't help clamping down tightly onto his brother's cock.

"It's. . . It's OK, T-Tadashi! I can take it! It's getting better. . ." Hiro panted. He was arching his back slightly, even though Tadashi was hardly an inch inside him. And it really was getting better. The pain was beginning to fade away and was replaced by a strange yet pleasant feeling Hiro had never experienced before.

Tadashi pushed in another quarter of an inch. Hiro grunted, but nodded at his brother, signaling that he was alright. Tadashi's impulses screamed for him to give one giant thrust, to push all the way inside his brother, but the need to make certain his Hiro was OK overrode that impulse.

"F-fuck, 'Dashi!" Hiro gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. "That-that's. . . Amazing!!!"

Tadashi grinned. He pushed in further and moaned."I kn-know, Hiro! It's really s-something else!" He said lamely, but his brain was too frazzled from the pleasure to come up with anything else.

With one final dedicated thrust, Tadashi managed to get all the way inside Hiro. The older brother bit his lip and added a tiny bit more lube from the packet before throwing it aside and gripping the bed sheets tightly on either side of Hiro's head. Tadashi began to pull out slowly. Hiro's breath started coming out in sharp pants, and Tadashi paused for a moment, but Hiro motioned for him to keep going, and the older brother pulled out until only his head remained inside Hiro, the sensitive foreskin pulled up over it.

With only a second's pause, Tadashi shoved the full length of his uncut cock back into Hiro. Both boys let out loud moans of pleasure. Tadashi had evidently hit Hiro's sweet spot because his moan was guttural and primal. It drove Tadashi crazy.

Now that both boys were comfortable, and Hiro was adequately lubed up, Tadashi fell into a rhythm of pushing his cock in, semi-slowly pulling it most of the way back out, then sliding it squelchily back inside Hiro's virgin hole. 

Never before had Tadashi been this glad that he and Hiro had installed a soundproof door. Both brother's loud moans and shouts of pleasure were mixing together and echoing around the room. Even with the door, Tadashi was amazed that aunt Cass couldn't hear them fucking.

Hiro let out a loud "aaaahhhhhh!" With every thrust of Tadashi's cock, and Tadashi was echoing this with nearly every movement, although admittedly he wasn't as loud. The eldest Hamada started to thrust faster. Hiro's moans grew in intensity steadily along with Tadashi's thrusts, but the boy gave no sign of discomfort. On the contrary, his tongue was lolled out and though his face was beaded with sweat he was smiling. 

"Ooooohhhhh, fuck, Hiro! Y-you're so t-tight!"

"That's. . . That's g-good, right?" Hiro panted, licking his lips and tasting the salt of his own sweat. "Yeah, it's r-really good!" Tadashi's balls started slapping against Hiro's every time Tadashi's cock pushed in. It added a rhythmic **smack smack smack** to the sex noises already filling the room.

Hiro could feel his brother strike his sweet spot with nearly every thrust, giving the underage boy the kind of extreme pleasure he had never felt before. Hiro lost himself in it and laid on the bed like a rag-doll, mouth open, eyes glazed.

Tadashi was beginning to feel a buildup in his lower gut. An increasingly large wave of pleasure was steadily coursing through him.

"H-Hiro! I think I'm gonna c-cum!"

Hiro now knew what that meant, but had never seen or experienced it. And right now, he didn't particularly care.

Hiro swallowed, then shakily gasped "d-do it!"

Tadashi started groaning loudly. "Ah! Aaahh! Ahhhh!! Fuck yes!! Ahhhh! Hiro!"

With a final thrust of his hard cock deep into his brother's asshole, Tadashi started shooting his massive, hot, sticky load.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! Fuck yes!" Cried Tadashi as a look of ecstasy crossed his face. He felt his cock twitch and contract hard as it kept shooting, filling up Hiro's ass.

When finally Tadashi ceased cumming, he was hit by a wave of exhaustion. He pulled out of Hiro with a sound like a wet suction cup. He watched as white fluid spilled out of Hiro's gaping hole onto the bed. Tadashi caught a strong whiff of a chlorine-like smell.

Tadashi collapsed on his back next to Hiro, who looked at him stunned.

"'D-Dashi. . . That was _exceptional_!"

Tadashi grinned drearily. "Fuck yeah it was! I'm sorry you didn't cum, little bro. I'll make sure you do n-n-n-next t-time" Tadashi gave a huge yawn. Though he'd just slept for nearly 12 hours, he could feel himself beginning to fade into sleep again.

Hiro rolled over and embraced Tadashi, snuggling up close. Tadashi could feel Hiro's hard cock pressing into his side.

The older brother grinned, and slowly ran his fingers through Hiro's hair.

"I love you, Hiro. I'm just going to take a short nap, ok? Can you wake me in half an hour?"

Hiro smiled innocently and nodded.

"Sure thing, 'Dashi. I love you too. Sweet dreams."

Tadashi's final thought before he drifted off was that surely this is what perfection was. For he was perfectly happy, and he knew Hiro was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I was just going through and editing all the chapters at once because I noticed some errors slipped by me when I realized that we get a _lot_ of Tadashi waking up and Tadashi's "last thoughts" before the end of the chapter. Unless you guys like that, I don't want this to become a theme, so I'm going to try and stay away from that in future. Anyway, the next chapters are available now, so go read, fap, and fanboy/girl!


	5. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro fears that Tadashi won't want to fuck again, so he gets Baymax to finger him while Tadashi is supposedly in the shower. Meanwhile, aunt Cass tells Tadashi he needs to keep an eye on Hiro for a while longer before taking a shower, resulting in Tadashi walking in on Hiro and Baymax "playing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: so I recently discovered a Hidashi sex comic called "Let Me Be Closer" by Azzai. Well, sort of. I only hae the first 30-32 pages or so. The rest of the comic seems to have been erased from the internet. The first person to comment a link to the full, unabridged comic (or a link to a Dropbox download if you have the comic saved somewhere) gets my everlasting love and *maybe* a personalised fanfic with your favourite ship.

HIRO JERKED AWAKE AT THE SOUND OF A KNOCK coming from the door to his and Tadashi's room.

"Hiro! Tadashi! Hello?" Came aunt Cass's voice through the speaker Tadashi had installed in the ceiling that enabled he and Hiro to hear what people outside their door were saying.

Tadashi groaned and sat up bleary-eyed. He stretched and let out a long yawn, then glanced over at his little brother with a sly smile that made Hiro's heart thump hard in his chest.

"Boys? I know you can hear me!" Cass called. "You've slept clear through the day, which is good. . . You definitely needed to sleep after what happened last night. . . ."

Hiro and Tadashi jumped upright, staring at each other in bewilderment. They'd slept _all_ day?! Well, not all day, but. . . .

Their heads zipped around to look out the nearest window. Sure enough, they could see a dark purple evening sky.

"Anyway, I made dinner. Well, when I say 'made' I mean _'went to the fast food chicken wing place down the street and bought some greasy fried stuff for us to munch on'_. So get dressed and come downstairs, alright. You need to eat, and I don't want you getting your days and nights turned around!"

Silence fell in the room once more. Hiro gazed over at his brother, who was still stretching and yawning. It was hard for Hiro to believe that only a few hours ago, Tadashi had been inside him! And now they were just going to act like nothing happened until the next time they were both horny? It didn't feel right to Hiro.

But Tadashi quickly proved him wrong. He stopped stretching and gave Hiro a warm smile. "Hey there, genius. Rise and shine!" Tadashi stretched out a hand and ruffled Hiro's hair, then pulled him into a brief but loving kiss. Hiro's eyes widened and he moaned softly, melting into the kiss. Tadashi pulled away, smiled again, then rolled out of bed and stood up, giving Hiro a vivid show of his whole body. Tadashi walked quickly over to his side of the room, opened his cabinet, as started to get dressed.

"C'mon, Hiro. You better get dressed too. We shouldn't have gone back to bed, and aunt Cass is right, we need to eat something!" Tadashi pulled on a pair of blue jeans and looked concernedly over at Hiro, who was still in his bed and under the covers.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Hiro groaned, and he too rolled out of bed. Tadashi let out a wolf whistle, then started laughing, which brought a smile to Hiro's blushing face.

"Come here often?" Hiro called to Tadashi as he bent over to pick up the underwear he'd tried to put on earlier that day, but had quickly discarded when Tadashi had talked him into fucking.

Tadashi's breath caught in his throat as he laid eyes on Hiro's asshole and balls. Hiro stood back up with a grin and slowly began to pull on the underwear. He was happy to see a tent rise in his older brother's pants.

"Like what you see, Nii-San?" Hiro winked slyly across the room at his brother.

"What's with all the cheesy pickup lines?" Tadashi chuckled as he pulled on a red t-shirt. "You know I'm yours already, so do you really need them?"

"Eeeehhh, what can I say? I'm in a good mood". Hiro turned around and opened his clothes cabinet, pulling out a pair of shorts before looking back at Tadashi.

"We survived a major fire less than 24 hours ago! Am I really that good in bed?"

"Well, to me you are. But then, you are my first," Hiro chortled and put on his shorts, "so I really don't have anything to compare it to".

Tadashi laughed. "Alright, genius. Hurry up and get your shirt on. I'm starving!"

Hiro waved aside Tadashi's words and picked out a periodic table shirt. "We should make our beds before we go downstairs. We may have just been through a tragedy, but I'm pretty sure Cass won't let us skip our chores. . . . "

Tadashi sighed deeply. "Yeah, I know. Make it quick."

Hiro stepped back up to his bed, grabbed the sheets, and was about to pull them back up near the headboard when he caught sight of something and let out a gasp.

Tadashi peeked his head around his divider. "What's up?"

Hiro bit his lip "Uuuhhh... We might need to wash this..."

"Huh? Wash what for why?" Tadashi walked over to Hiro's bed and gazed at the problem. "Ah. . . Yyyeeeeaaaahhhhh, that's going to be difficult. . . ."

The two boys were looking at the side of the bed Hiro had been sleeping on the last few hours. A large, wet stain had spread across the sheets there. Evidently, while Hiro was sleeping, all of Tadashi's cum had seeped out of Hiro's asshole and into the bedding.

"Ummm. . . We'll take care of that later, Hiro, ok? Let's. . . let's go eat first."

Hiro nodded. "Alright. How do we sneak it past Cass, though? She's, like, obsessed with laundry".

"Leave that to me. Come on, let's go get some chicken! I wasn't joking about being hungry, you know".  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiro, honey, slow down! You do want to actually _taste_ the chicken, don't you?"

Hiro froze with a massive mouthful of poultry. "Sshary, aunt Cath!" He grunted on a muffled voice, then quickly chewed and swallowed. Tadashi chuckled lightly from across the table, then tore into a drumstick as Hiro wiped the grease off his hands and onto a napkin, then reached for his last breast.

"Gah, you boys are just _devouring_ your dinner tonight! Is it that good, or are you just that hungry?" Cass asked, waving a drumstick of her own through the air.

"Both!" Hiro and Tadashi chorused in unison.

"Take it easier next time" aunt Cass laughed. "These poor chickens didn't die so they wouldn't be enjoyed!"

Hiro and Tadashi slowed down somewhat as they ate their last pieces of fried chicken. Tadashi put the drumstick in his mouth and winked at Hiro while aunt Cass was distracted trying to keep their fat cat from jumping on the table.

Hiro picked out and ate the last pieces of meat from his breast, then leaned back in his chair. "Aaaahhhh that was delicious! Thanks a ton, Aunt Cass.”

"Oh, you're welcome. It wasn't any trouble. You've been through quite an ordeal. I'm just trying to help.”

"But still, thank you," Tadashi smiled, "I think we're going to be OK, though. May we be excused? We're kinda working upstairs. . . . Seeing what we can salvage from Hiro's microbots after the fire. . . ."

Cass nodded at them both. "Yes, of course. Go on. Just. . . . Don't start any more fires, ok?"

Hiro grinned. "Don't worry, we'll be careful,” The two boys stood up and ran back up the stairs towards their room.

"Alright, I'll take this down to the washing machine," Tadashi said once they were safely back in their room, and he started pulling the soiled sheet off Hiro's bed, "and you stay here. I think I'll also take another shower while I'm down there. I got kinda sweaty earlier when we were. . . You know. . . ."

Hiro nodded as Tadashi started walking to the door with an armful of bedding. "And, eerr, what am I supposed to do until you get back?"

Tadashi shrugged. "I mean, I hardly showed you any of what Baymax can do. You could always tinker with him?"

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, I might do that. Anyways, see ya later, nerd!"

"See ya later, genius," Tadashi called, and he walked out of the room, kicking the door closed behind him.

Hiro let out a bored sigh and fell down on his sheetless bed, thinking. It had felt so good when Tadashi had fucked him earlier that day. So good, and so wrong, but the wrongness of it was starting to appeal to Hiro now. He wanted to feel it again. To feel someone -no, his brother!- inside him!

Except he wasn't sure if Tadashi would want to do it again so soon! Not that it wasn't clear his big brother loved him, but Hiro didn't know Tadashi to be the kind of guy who indulged himself more than once a week. . . .

 _But if not Tadashi, then who?! Or. . . What?_ Hiro grinned slyly and sat back up, casting his eyes around for any phallic objects he might be able to use. Tadashi wouldn't be back for at least 25 minutes, so surely Hiro could figure _something_ out?!

But his heart quickly sank. He didn't see anything that looked like it could comfortably be used as a dildo. And even if he did find something, he had no more lube. . . Well, that he knew of. Maybe he should just forget it and play with Baymax like Tadashi had suggested?

And then Hiro sat up even straighter, a glint in his eye. _aha!_ he thought in triumph. _I know exactly how to get what I want!_

"Ow!" Hiro said loudly. And from over on Tadashi's side of the room, there came the sound of rushing air. A moment later it stopped, and the white, bubbly body of Baymax was shuffling across the room towards Hiro.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," said the droid in its reassuring robotic voice as it stopped at the foot of Hiro's bed. "I was activated when my audio sensors heard you say 'ow'," Baymax held up his right pointer finger. "How may I be of assistance?"

Hiro crawled across the bed, a grin on his face, and he began to feverishly unbutton his shorts. "Yeah, I'm ok, Baymax. But I was wondering... Are you equipped to perform Rectal Examinations?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tadashi had barely entered the laundry room when Cass swooped in behind him.

"Hi, honey! Is that laundry? I can take care of it if you want? You know how peculiar our washer is. I'm the only one who seems to know how to control it."

Tadashi's face instantly turned red. "Ummm, no thanks, Aunt Cass. I think I've got it".

"Oh, come on, Tadashi! You don't want to accidentally ruin your bedding, do you?"

He swallowed and inched closer to the washer. "A-actually, it's Hiro's bedding".

Cass frowned. "What on earth did Hiro do to his bedding? I just washed it the day before yesterday! He didn't have a nightmare about the fire and wet the bed, did he? I thought he was a bit old for that now".

Tadashi blushed deeply. "No! No, it's not that!" He said, hoping someday he would find that funny.

Aunt Cass smiled. "Ok, then. Here, just let me do this for you" she reached a hand toward the bundle of sheets Tadashi was holding. "Whatever it is, I'll figure out how to best wash it".

"No!" Tadashi cried, and he tugged the sheets out of her reach. "You can't touch it!"

Cass narrowed her eyes. "And Why's that?"

Tadashi could hear his heart thumping. "B-because. . . We were experimenting. . ."

"Experimenting?" Cass asked. "Like, experimenting with each other?"

Tadashi nearly choked. "Wh-what?!"

"You know, like a science or engineering experiment you two were doing together?"

A wave of relief rushed through Tadashi. "Oh... Yeah! And we, Uuuhhh, accidentally spilled a chemical on his sheets!" Cass sniffed. "Hmmm, it does smell kinda like chlorine. Alright, put it in the machine. I won't touch it. But I'm setting the cycle for you!"

Tadashi nodded, and carefully put the sheets in the laundry machine, his heart racing. Cass took over from there, fiddling with various knobs and buttons. After a moment, she turned back to Tadashi, smiling.

"Oki, that should do it! Now you head back upstairs and take care of your brother".

"Actually, Cass... I was gonna take another shower. I got pretty sweaty in my sleep earlier".

"You'll do no such thing!" Cass scowled. "Your little brother is probably still playing with those chemicals he spilled on his bed. And he needs a companion after what happened with the fire and all. That was a traumatizing experience, and I don't wanna have to pay for therapy because his older brother would rather take a shower than spend time with him. You go make sure he's safe. After that, you can have your shower."

Tadashi nodded in shocked agreement and turned to head back to his room. He was just glad Cass hadn't found the cum stains.

Tadashi trumped back up the stairs with a sigh. Maybe he and Hiro could find something fun to do to pass the time? He could show Hiro Baymax's defibrillators, maybe? Or they could skip Baymax altogether and watch porn?

The eldest Hamada trudged back up the stairs. He paused for a moment outside the bedroom door, then pushed inside.

"Oooohhhh! Y-yeah!" Hiro's moans reached Tadashi's ears and he froze.

"Is this examination satisfactory?" Came Baymax's voice. Tadashi quickly shut and locked the door, then walked further into the room and gasped loudly.

Hiro was on his sheetless bed, completely naked, on his hands and knees. Tadashi felt himself start to go stiff at the sight. But that wasn't all. Hiro was masturbating slowly, and Baymax was leaning forwards with one finger pushed inside Hiro's asshole!

"Hiro! What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

The young boy jumped in surprise, pulling himself loose from Baymax's finger, which Tadashi was glad to see had deflated to accommodate the tight space it had just been occupying.

"T-Tadashi! I thought you were taking a shower! I didn't expect you to get back until I- we- were done!"

The boy was blushing furiously but made no attempt to cover himself. Tadashi resisted the urge to moan at the sight of Hiro's small hand wrapped around his hard cock.

"Cass wanted me to keep an eye on you for a while before showering. Ummm. . . How and why did you get Baymax to fuck you? That's not what he's supposed to be used for! And you do realize that I'm head over heels for you, right? I'd gladly have sex with you just about whenever you want".

Hiro blushed even deeper. "Well.... When you say it like that.... I just thought that since we'd just done it, and had to change the sheets because of it, you wouldn't want to do it again yet. So I asked Baymax for a Rectal Examination".

Tadashi blinked in surprise. Not only was he impressed that Hiro had figured out how to fuck himself so effectively, but he was also pleased Hiro truly wanted more of his older brother. Something hungry and lustful rose up inside the older Hamada. If Hiro wanted sex, it was his job to provide it.

Tadashi grinned and started unbuttoning his pants. "Baymax, Hiro's satisfied with his care". The marshmallow droid walked awkwardly back across the room and was sucked back down into his suitcase-like charging station.

Tadashi walked towards the bed, discarding bits of clothing along the way. Hiro moaned as his brother's muscular chest and legs were revealed.

"Why on earth wouldn't I want to fuck you again?" Tadashi asked softly.

"Well, you always restrict how often you do stuff for yourself. One candy bar a week, hardly ever using the TV to watch your own shows. . . I thought you'd want to wait a while".

Tadashi laughed. "Hiro, this is something for both of us, not just me!" He rubbed the tent in his crotch slowly. "And besides, how could I resist you and that _delicious_ ass that comes with you?" Tadashi licked his lips.

"C'mon, Nii-San! We don't have all night!" Hiro chuckled in relief. "Well, OK, I guess we do... But still, get over here!"

Tadashi laughed. "Patience is a virtue, little genius" he nonetheless tore off his underwear and bounded onto the bed. "Then again, we're not exactly about to be virtuous, are we?"

Hiro smiled lovingly and reached up to cup his brother's warm face. "Shut up and kiss me, nerd!" He whispered. Tadashi complied eagerly, and their lips met. Tadashi's were somewhat rough and chapped, but Hiro's were soft, smooth, and perfect. Tadashi groaned and pushed Hiro down onto the bed.

Hiro moaned softly and reached down to grab hold of Tadashi's large dick. The older boy grunted slightly but continued making out with the smaller boy underneath him. Hiro slowly started to paw Tadashi off, pulling his foreskin up and down over the head of his cock, which caused Tadashi to gasp loudly, and Hiro to grin widely.

"Like that, big bro?" Hiro muttered evilly. Tadashi closed his eyes and nodded vigorously. "Isn't it so much better when someone else masturbates for you? Especially family," Hiro grinned wider and increased his grip on Tadashi's hard member.

"H-Hiro... wait.... This isn't f-fair" Tadashi moaned, and he reached down to grab Hiro's wrist. The younger boy frowned.

"C'mon, 'Dashi! Let me do this for you!"

It took all of Tadashi's willpower to not lay back and let Hiro work his magic. But he knew he couldn't do that. "Hiro, I've already used you to please myself without returning the favor twice. I can't do it three times in a row. You didn't cum last time because I was too exhausted to make it happen, and you didn't cum the time before that because I fucked you while you were asleep. I won't deny that to you again. Plus, I wanna be the one who causes your first ejaculation. I don't want you to find that pleasure out alone in some bathroom, or with Baymax!"

Hiro blushed heavily and looked away. He wanted to make Tadashi happy, but he wanted to feel that pleasure too. His cock gave a hungry twitch, and Hiro made up his mind. He brought his hand back up to his chest and laid down fully.

"Alright.... But it's your turn next time!"

Tadashi grinned, then crawled down towards the foot of the bed so that his face was inches away from Hiro's cock. "Don't worry. I fully intend on cumming tonight too. Now, let's give this another shot, shall we?"

Hiro groaned lustfully. "Just hurry up, nerd!"

Tadashi nodded and grabbed hold of Hiro's cock, pointing it slightly downwards towards his mouth. He gave it a swift lick that caused Hiro to squirm and groan loudly.

Tadashi grinned, then pushed the head into his mouth. He started licking it like one would a lollipop, swirling his tongue around, lapping at the delicious part at the end of the stick.

Hiro cried out with pleasure and grabbed onto Tadashi's head with one shaking hand. "Aaahhh fuck!" The younger Hamada groaned. Hiro sat up slowly, and moved carefully so as to not cause his brother to stop sucking him off, and got on his knees. Tadashi grinned and his eyes flashed up to meet Hiro's gaze. He then slipped his tongue beneath his little brother's foreskin, where he knew the pleasure would best be generated.

At this point, Hiro's whole body was shaking. He moaned softly and began to thrust gently into Tadashi's mouth. The older boy grunted and sucked his cheeks in slightly, causing the pleasure to gently increase. As Tadashi sucked and Hiro thrust, the younger boy reached over towards his bedside table and pressed a button that he knew would cause his bedside security camera turn on. He had originally installed the small, HD camera that tracked movement as a way to see if Tadashi had messed with his stuff. The two boys had grown up pranking each other, so safety between their various projects had never been guaranteed. But Tadashi using his own mouth to bring Hiro to his first climax.... Well, that was a memory the youngest Hamada never wanted to forget.

And Hiro could feel his foreskin sliding back and forth over the head of his cock. He could feel Tadashi's tongue working on the more sensitive areas, slipping in and out of his little brother's slit. And he could feel a tug- some unfamiliar buildup of pleasure- rising in his stomach and his crotch.

"Wh-what. . .!?" Hiro groaned, closing his eyes. Tadashi ignored him and kept blowing. Hiro couldn't exactly explain the feeling. He'd never experienced it before. But it kept growing larger and larger and getting more and more pleasing. Soon enough, Hiro was moaning, gasping and grunting uncontrollably!

Tadashi grinned slightly, and reached up, sliding two fingers between Hiro's ass cheeks, and up into his hole, which was still loose and wet from Baymax. Hiro cried out once more in pleasure and arched his back slightly. The buildup in his stomach was becoming a bubble ready to burst.

And as Tadashi began to thrust his fingers into Hiro, that bubble did burst! Hiro felt the pleasure suddenly spread to the tips of his fingers as something rushed out of his cock. The younger boy howled loudly as he started to cum hard into his brother's mouth. The hot, sticky liquid shot down Tadashi's throat, and the older teen quickly pulled himself off of Hiro's cock, keeping his mouth open so he could see as well as taste Hiro's very first ejaculation. At the same time, Tadashi liberated his fingers from their short excursion inside Hiro, but the younger of the two brothers didn't notice the change.

The pleasure was beyond anything Hiro had ever felt before. He whimpered and tugged at Tadashi's hair until his cock was done shooting its load, then the boy fell back onto the bed in a dazed heap, grinning like a fool.

Tadashi's smirking face, which was covered in cum, appeared in Hiro's vision. "Way to go, genius!" He said proudly as he ruffled Hiro's hair. "That was amazing! Quite the load too".

"Mmnnnn... It f-felt wonderful, 'Dashi!" Hiro said dreamily. "I can't believe I'd never done it before!"

Tadashi nodded, and climbed on top of his little brother, pinning his arms over his head (not that they needed restraining).

"Ready to return the favor for me, my little nerd?" Tadashi asked as he kicked Hiro's legs open softly. Hiro nodded and spread his legs wider for his brother. "Anytime, Nii-San. Are you?".

Tadashi nodded. "Like I said earlier, I'll fuck you practically anytime if you ask me nicely~"

He carefully positioned himself, pressing against Hiro's asshole. "God, I love you so fucking much, little bro!" Tadashi murmured as he began to push inside.

His breath smelled like cum. It was a very tantalizing scent to Hiro, who began grunting again as Tadashi re-stretched his hole.

Hiro lifted his head up as much as he could and pressed his lips against Tadashi's. His brother responded passionately, pushing his tongue into Hiro's mouth as he shoved his cock down Hiro's ass.

Hiro tasted his own cum in Tadashi's mouth and moaned even more. It felt so naughty to him, to taste his own manhood. Especially on his own brother. And this served only to make him hornier.

As Tadashi started thrusting slowly and deeply into Hiro, their balls pressing together momentarily before separating for several seconds, Hiro pulled out of the kiss and started to lap and suck his own cum off his brother's face. It wasn't long before Hiro had collected every drop. Tadashi smiled and started to suck on Hiro's neck as his brother licked his lips in satisfaction.

"Aaahh that feels amazing, Nii-San!" Hiro moaned as Tadashi nibbled lightly at his brother's skin before resuming his sucking. Tadashi's cock started pumping harder into Hiro, striking his sweet spot with every other thrust and causing Hiro to grunt loudly.

Tadashi pushed forward with his hips and felt his cock dive deep inside Hiro. The wet pressure from the walls of Hiro's ass felt perfect. Tadashi's own slice of heaven. He knew he couldn't hold back for long.

"T-Tadashi!" Hiro gasped his brother's name aloud, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Oh, f-fuck! You're in so deep!"

The older brother gritted his teeth as he continued thrusting. The swell of pleasure had already begun, and Tadashi knew he was close, but he wanted to make it last as long as he could.

But Hiro kept moaning Tadashi's name and clenching his ass around Tadashi's cock. Even as Tadashi slowed down to give him more time inside his little brother, Hiro was touching himself, moaning, and sucking on Tadashi's shoulder at the same time Tadashi was biting Hiro's neck.

"H-Hiro! You're gonna m-make me~" Tadashi stammered, but Hiro silenced him by biting down lightly on Tadashi's shoulder.

"Aaahhhh! F-fuck!" Tadashi groaned quietly. And before he knew it, he was climaxing. He let out a much louder gasp and started to fill Hiro's asshole with his hot cum.

Hiro felt Tadashi start to ejaculate into him, and let out a small gasp himself. Tadashi kept thrusting, even while nutting deep inside his little brother, causing some of his cum to spill out onto the bed.

Each thrust brought Tadashi so much pleasure that his vision blurred. It was almost too much for him to take. But he kept going, determined to feel everything until the last drop was squeezed out.

Hiro gripped Tadashi's arms tightly until the older boy stopped cumming, and slumped forward, exhausted. Hiro wrapped his arms around his brother and rested his hands on the teen's ass.

"Fuck, Hiro, that was outstanding!!!" Tadashi gasped, then kissed his brother's cheek. Hiro blushed and smiled to himself.

"I'm gonna stay here a moment to rest, but then we've gotta go get cleaned up", Tadashi continued, and he started circling Hiro's left nipple with his thumb.

"But if you want... Could we maybe go get a shower together? Aunt Cass is too preoccupied to notice".

Hiro nodded. "Definitely! I need to take one anyway. Might as well do it with my lover". Hiro brought one of his hands up to the middle of Tadashi's back.

Tadashi smiled at him, then rested his head on Hiro's shoulder. "We'll go soon, love. But for now, this is exactly where I want to be".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for a fifth time, lovely! As always, thanks for reading. And once again I'd like to remind you that your comments are the only thing besides being horny at midnight that keep me writing these chapters, and since there are so few comments on this I beg you to leave one of your own. And don't forget to bookmark this fic while you're at it! If you know anyone who you think would like to read this then go on and share it with them too. Don't be shy ;-)


	6. Get Down, Make Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hiro's first tour of the "Nerd School" he's about to start attending, Tadashi gives him a private tour that they've both been craving for months, leading to a secret and sexy location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys, girls, and henchpeople of indeterminate gender! Long time, no read. Sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated this. I'm about to graduate in, like, a week, so I've been focusing on schoolwork. But I'm back and better (hopefully) than before! Enjoy! And don't forget to leave a comment and a kudo when you're done with chapter 6!!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: so I recently discovered a Hidashi sex comic called "Let Me Be Closer" by Azzai. Well, sort of. I only hae the first 30-32 pages or so. The rest of the comic seems to have been erased from the internet. The first person to comment a link to the full, unabridged comic (or a link to a Dropbox download if you have the comic saved somewhere) gets my everlasting love and *maybe* a personalised fanfic with your favourite ship.

TADASHI YAWNED AND SAT UP SLOWLY, glancing over at his alarm clock. It was 10 AM on the big day. He stretched quickly, then jumped up, suddenly wide awake. 

"Hiro, you up?" Tadashi called cheerfully towards his little brother's side of the room. He was met with a noncommittal groan, which Tadashi accepted as proof of his brother's awakeness, however slight it may be. 

"Come on, genius. We have two hours, but you don't wanna be late, do you?" 

There was silence for a moment, then "uuuhhhggg.... I'll be up in five...."

Tadashi grinned, then walked over to his dresser, stripped out of his PJs, and started to churn through his drawers for the various items of clothing he wanted to wear that day. 

It had been almost two months since the night of the fire when Hiro and his older brother had first begun to hook up. And it had been that long since they'd fucked, too. 

That neither of them had wanted to end the relationship, but they'd had so much work to do in order to prepare Hiro for school that all they'd had time for was a quick jack off to some porn maybe once a week. 

What was more, Tadashi still had to go to school nearly every day, and some nights too. And Cass had recovered enough from the shock of the fire for it to be too risky to sneak a shower together for a second time, although the first time hadn't been anything special. Both brothers had been so exhausted that they had simply cleaned each other and tromped back up to bed. 

But today was worth the halt in their sex life. Today was Hiro's first day at the Technology Institute, or "Nerd School" as Hiro so lovingly called it. 

Well, technically Hiro's first day was in two days. Today, Tuesday, was only his orientation. Hiro had to learn his way around, get his class schedule, etc, etc. basically all the boring parts. But Tadashi had been assigned as Hiro's guide for the day, meaning it probably wouldn't be as dull as it could've been. 

Tadashi pulled on a white t-shirt and turned back towards Hiro's bed, his bottom half still undressed. "Hey, handsome, C'mon! If we get through with the orientation fast enough, I might be able to give you a quick, erm, _private_ tour of the facility before Cass expects us to come home!"

Hiro finally sat up and stared blearily over at his half-naked brother. "Y-y-you mean like your lab?" He yawned, and his small hand snaked down to deal with his morning wood as he laid eyes on Tadashi's own cock. 

"Something like that" Tadashi winked. "Jack off later, little bro. I'm sure they won't mind if we get there early, ( _and you'll need to save up your cum_ , he thought to himself) so go ahead and get dressed!" 

Tadashi turned around to pull a pair of underwear and pants from his dresser, knowingly giving Hiro a view of his muscular ass. The younger boy moaned softly with longing but did as he was told, rolling out of bed and taking off his PJs. 

Tadashi eyed Hiro's rock hard cock, dripping slightly with precum, and felt himself start to get stiff. It had been _so long_ since he and Hiro had touched each other's privates, much less played with them. But if everything went smoothly today, they would both get a long-awaited release later. . . .

Tadashi cleared his throat, then pulled on the rest of his clothes. He watched as Hiro did the same, then bounded toward the door the second they were both ready.

"Alright, little bro! We'll grab some breakfast from downstairs in the cafe, and then we'll be on our way!"

"What?! Dude, doesn't it start at noon?" Hiro gasped. 

"Yeah, but it takes time to eat and drive down there. We'll probably get there a little after 11, but like I said: it's fine if we're early, and I wanna have some time after to show you some behind-the-scenes parts of the school".

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. The nerds behind the nerds. Fine. But I get the custard eclair!"

Hiro bounded out of the room, leaving a grinning Tadashi to follow him down the stairs.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Dude, that was such a drag!" Hiro groaned two hours later as he collapsed into a chair in Tadashi's personal workspace. They had just finished the tour and were now in the lab where Tadashi and his friends worked.

Specifically, they were in Tadashi's workstation, which was more of his personal office. It had four blue walls, one with a window to the outside, and the rest with windows showing the hangar-like room that Tadashi and his friends worked in. The room was fairly bare, with a couple of tools and a chair here or there, but if Hiro knew his brother, and he did, then those walls were full of secret panels. 

"Come on, dude. You liked the classrooms alright" Tadashi said as he too fell into one of the chairs. 

"Yeah, the tour was fine. I love the school itself. But that was, like, 70% paperwork, and 10% talking to teachers whose classes I don't have."

Tadashi nodded slowly in concession. "Yeeeaaahhhh, I can see why that would bore you. But that paperwork was important, and you need to know the staff members anyway. Trust me, I'd never take professor Lynch's class, but he helped me more than once when I was building Baymax. . . ."

"So... Do I get the _private_ tour now?" Hiro asked with a hint of sarcasm. But Tadashi could tell that Hiro really was interested. The classes were important, but Hiro wanted to see the exciting background world where the **real** science was made. 

"Sure thing!" Tadashi hopped back up and started walking slowly towards Hiro. 

"We have two hours before Aunt Cass wants us home... Should we start in the metal shop..." Tadashi strode closer to Hiro, who looked eagerly into his brother's face from the chair he was sitting in.

"Or maybe the electronics storage room, where we keep most spare parts, failed projects, and tabled ideas?" Another step closer. 

"The boiler room is always fun... Nice, warm, dark, and secluded" a wink and another step. Tadashi was now a mere foot away from Hiro, whose breath had caught at Tadashi's selective description as he finally realized what Tadashi was hinting at.

"Or," Tadashi glanced around I make sure nobody outside his four-walled workspace could see through the windows, "I could take you somewhere _especially_ out of bounds for some... Education?" Tadashi sat slowly down, straddling Hiro's lap. As Tadashi reached forward and tilted his brother's head up, the boy let out a whimper. 

Their mouths met, and Tadashi's breath started coming out slower and more ragged. The older Hamada nibbled lightly on Hiro's bottom lip, and he felt something hard start to poke into his ass. Hiro clearly liked this idea.

"D-Dashi," Hiro moaned, "c-can't we do it in here? I don't want to wait any longer~"

Tadashi grinned. "Of course we can do it here. I can close the blinds, lock the doors, and we can have each other however we want. But trust me when I say that waiting ten minutes more and going to the other place will be worth it. Up to you, though".

Hiro was clearly trying and failing to think reasonably. "B-but I don't even know what the other place is! You forgot to tell me!" He squirmed slightly, grinding his hard cock against Tadashi through their clothes. 

"Forgot on purpose, genius" Tadashi chuckled. "It's a surprise. Just know that once you start going to school here, you'll have generous opportunities to come visit me... But the secret place... That's a limited time offer".

Hiro whimpered again. "I really want it now... But let's go to your secret place. I don't wanna miss my chance~"

Tadashi's smile widened as he looked at his squirming, desperate little brother beneath him. "Best not waste any more time, then" Tadashi leaned forward slowly, reaching down with his left hand. He palmed Hiro's bulge softly, making the boy gasp. With a quick grin, Tadashi slipped the hand under Hiro's waistband and wrapped his fingers carefully around Hiro's hard shaft. 

Hiro shuddered and closed his eyes, silently willing Tadashi to take it further. But Tadashi instead tucked Hiro's cock up under the waistband of his shorts so it wouldn't be noticeable as they walked through the halls, then removed his hand, stood up slowly, and reached back down to rearrange his own package. 

"Come on, little genius. Let's get going".

Hiro bolted eagerly up and ran over to the door of Tadashi's workspace. He wrenched it open and dashed out into the deserted warehouse-like main lab. 

"Hiro, you don't even know where we're going!" Tadashi called after the boy with a chuckle as he stepped out into the lab behind his brother.

"So hurry up then!" Hiro replied over his shoulder before turning and jogging right into GoGo, who had just walked through the lab doors. 

"Oof!" She pushed a dazed-looking Hiro off her stomach. "Tadashi? Hiro? I thought you'd finished the tour? What're you still doing here?" She wiped a strand of her spiky hair out of her face and peered curiously at the two brothers.

"Oh, um, we.... We, uh. . . " Hiro was visibly struggling to come up with an excuse. His face was turning red, and he had moved his hands to carefully cover his crotch.

Tadashi stepped forward quickly and pushed his little brother behind him. "It's OK, Hiro, we can trust GoGo!" 

Hiro's breath caught in his throat and he stared at Tadashi like he was insane, but Tadashi ignored him and instead focused on GoGo, who was blowing a bubble with her gum. 

"You know how much Hiro was into bot fighting, but now Aunt Cass (as well as SanFranSokeyo law) says he's not allowed to fight them? Well, I told him after the official tour I'd show him some behind the scenes stuff, and that included a quick bot fight against me in the gym".

Hiro let out a sigh of relief, but GoGo didn't look convinced. "Where are your bots?" She asked, glancing around for any sign of them. 

"I've got them in my locker" Tadashi lied with ease. "But we better go soon; the gym doors lock in 45 minutes".

Looking much more satisfied, GoGo shrugged and turned to walk over to her workstation. "Fine by me. I don't care if you two bot fight. But are you sure 45 minutes- half an hour when you account travel and setup time- is long enough for a proper battle?" 

Tadashi smiled. "Should be enough for a quickie," he said with a quick wink at Hiro while GoGo's back was turned. He then grabbed hold of Hiro's hand and started leading him out of the lab. They called their goodbyes over their shoulders, then hurried off down the hall, Tadashi practically dragging the relieved Hiro behind him. 

"That was close, Nii-San!" Hiro said as he jogged to catch up with his brother. 

"Nah," Tadashi said, waving it off. "GoGo's really cool. She'd let us do just about anything, as long as it's not in the lab. Normally she wouldn't care what we were doing, but I guess you running face first into her and acting as guilty as possible piqued her interest" Tadashi grinned slyly. "C'mon, we better get there fast".

The two brothers dashed down hallways, up staircases, and past countless classrooms. Hiro was still thoroughly unfamiliar with the layout of the school, even after the tour, and had no clue where they were headed. He caught sight of a sign bearing directions at a split in the hallway up ahead and squinted to read it. 

_cafeteria -- >_  
Gymnasium -->  
Restrooms <\--  
Astronomy Hallway <\--  
Front office <\-- 

Where they perhaps going to the restrooms to fuck in one of the stalls? Hiro couldn't think of anything else it could be. But while fucking in a public bathroom was hot, it didn't seem like something "limited time", or particularly special. 

But when they reached the end of the hallway, Tadashi surprised Hiro by tugging him down the hall to the right. Where on earth were they headed? 

"Almost there" Tadashi muttered as they passed the cafeteria. A minute later and they were approaching the doors to the gym. Hiro stopped dead. 

"I thought you were lying about coming here!"

Tadashi looked at the doors, then back at Hiro. "What's wrong with this?"

Hiro frowned. "Um, it's not remotely private, it's dirty, they have security cameras in there, and oh yeah, it's a _gym_!"

Tadashi grinned and turned to push open the doors, revealing the large, dimly lit yellowish room beyond. "I never said we were going to the gym," he said in a teasing voice as he grabbed Hiro's shoulders and began leading him inside. The doors swung shut behind them, and they started to walk over to the other side of the gym, their footsteps echoing slightly. 

"But if not here, then where are. . ." Hiro's voice trailed away as they arrived at two doors in the wall on the far side of the gym. 

"Locker rooms," said Tadashi with a wide grin. Hiro's face slowly broke into a wide, eager smile, and he darted over to the door marked _men_ and began tugging on the doorknob. 

"It's locked!" The smile fell from his face. He turned and tried to open the door marked _women_ , but had no luck there either. 

"Yeah, they keep the locker rooms, well, locked all day except during PE class," Tadashi said with a sigh as he leaned against the wall next to the men's locker room door. Hiro looked crestfallen. 

"Good thing I have this, then," Tadashi slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a silver key on a ring. Hiro stared at him for a moment, then began to laugh. "You _ass_!" He punched Tadashi's shoulder lightly. "How'd you get that?" 

Tadashi grinned and moved to slide the key into the door lock. "The teachers trust me. I told the coach I was giving you the tour today and asked if I could have the key so we could change after using the gym. He said yes, but just this once".

There was a small _click_ as Tadashi turned the key, then he pushed the door open and waved Hiro inside. They walked in and the white fluorescent ceiling lights automatically flicked on, illuminating the white and grey tiled room full of lockers, bathroom stalls, benches, and surprisingly nice looking shower stalls. 

Hiro could feel his heart thumping in his chest as Tadashi pulled the door shut and locked it back. "What if the PE coach looks at the security camera footage and sees us come in here for 45 minutes, then come out without playing sports?" 

Tadashi ruffled Hiro's hair. "I'm a tech genius, remember? I think I can manage to alter a silly thing like security footage if I needed to. Now come on, we don't have much time".

Tadashi took Hiro's hand again and led him back into the locker rooms. He sat down on a bench between a row of lockers and an open shower door, and Hiro lowered himself down onto Tadashi's lap. Their lips met, and Hiro started to tug off his shirt. 

Tadashi grabbed Hiro's wrist and shook his head. "Slowly" he muttered. "Here, let me".

Hiro relaxed as Tadashi's strong hands moved under his shirt and ran across his chest. Tadashi felt Hiro's nipples beneath his fingers and began stroking them softly, eliciting moans from the younger boy as they grew hard. 

Tadashi began to lift Hiro's shirt slowly, lovingly. The boy lifted his arms over his head, panting, and allowed his older brother to undress him. 

"Aahhhh, that's better," Tadashi muttered with a grin, and he nibbled briefly on Hiro's bottom lip before leaning backward and fully removing his brother's shirt. Tadashi moaned longingly at the sight of Hiro's bare skin, hard nipples, and thin yet muscular form. 

"Your turn," Hiro murmured back with a grin and a wink, and he began to lift Tadashi's shirt just as his older brother tossed Hiro's onto the floor behind him. Hiro could feel Tadashi's cock twitching lustfully as they undressed each other. This movement made Hiro all the more eager to get them both undressed, so he began to pick up speed. Soon Tadashi's shirt was on the locker room floor with Hiro's, and both brothers were unbuttoning one another's pants, moaning and kissing through the whole process.

"Mnnnn Tadashi," Hiro said as he released Tadashi's button, and grabbed hold of the zipper on his pants, "you're fucking your little bro, lying to your friends and teachers... I feel like I'm making you lose your morals!" Hiro sucked on Tadashi's tongue, making the older boy moan.

Tadashi's fingers slipped as they fumbled to try and unzip Hiro's pants. "Give me a minute and I'll show you exactly how much you've made me lose my morals, little genius!" 

Hiro's smile widened, and he stood slowly up and let his pants drop to the floor. He kicked them into the pile of the rest of their discarded clothes, leaving him in only his tented red underwear and his socks. The latter of these he quickly discarded. Tadashi stood as well, and he too removed his pants. He placed his hands on Hiro's hips and gazed down at the nearly naked boy.

Hiro stood on his toes and placed his hands on Tadashi's chest. Both boys leaned forward. Their cocks rubbed together through their underwear, and their lips smashed together. Tadashi moaned and slid his fingers beneath Hiro's waistband, and slowly began to push his underwear down. They slipped easily down to Hiro's ankles, and the younger brother stepped quickly out of them. 

Tadashi's hand wrapped itself gently around Hiro's now fully exposed cock. His thumb sought out the head of Hiro's penis, and Tadashi stroked it slowly, spreading the small amount of pre that had been leaking out, causing Hiro to shudder and pant. 

The eldest Hamada cleared his throat and gestured towards his own underwear. In a flash, Hiro was on his knees and pulling the underwear off his older brother. Tadashi's legs shook slightly as Hiro grabbed the base of Tadashi's cock as it sprang up, and popped the head into his mouth without hesitation. 

Tadashi's face flushed as Hiro's tongue slipped effortlessly over the most sensitive parts of Tadashi's dick. He wrapped the tongue around the head, slipped the tip under the foreskin, and kept his teeth from coming anywhere near the delicate skin of the cock. All the while, Hiro had his cheeks puckered, sucking ever so slightly to increase pleasure. 

Tadashi had to place a hand on Hiro's head to steady himself as the younger boy began to move back and forth. More and more of Tadashi's cock would disappear into the boy's mouth with each bob of the head. 

"F-fuck, Hiro! You're getting r-really good at this!" Tadashi groaned, and Hiro cocked his head and shot his older brother a wink. 

Hiro sucked for a minute longer before pulling his face back, a strand of pre briefly connecting his bottom lip with Tadashi's cock. 

"Don't want you to spend yourself before the real fun, do we, Nii-san?" Hiro chuckled, wiping his mouth with his elbow. Tadashi smirked and helped Hiro to his feet, then spun the boy around and pressed his wet cock between Hiro's ass cheeks. 

"Where do you want me to nail you, little bro? Right here on this bench? In a bathroom stall?"

Hiro closed his eyes and moaned. "Shit, man! Those both sound good... But how about... In the shower?"

Tadashi rolled his hips, putting pressure on Hiro's asshole. "Definitely!"

Tadashi pushed Hiro forwards towards the shower stall across from them. It was set into the wall of the locker room, with three walls made of white tile and a foggy glass door that Hiro pulled open eagerly. The two teens stepped inside and closed the door behind them.

Tadashi aimed the shower head away from them, then turned on the hot water. The sound of rushing water filled the locker room as Tadashi pushed Hiro chest first against the wall across from the shower door. 

"It takes a while for these showers to get warmed up," Tadashi said quietly in Hiro's ear, "but once they do, the heat lasts for ages. In the meantime, though. . . "

The older brother got down on his knees and spread apart Hiro's ass cheeks, revealing a perfect, clean, hairless asshole. Tadashi began salivating immediately, and leaned forward, pressing his tongue between the crack and giving Hiro a long, wet lick.

Hiro gasped and closed his eyes again. Tadashi pressed on, licking in earnest and pushing the tip of his tongue slowly up inside Hiro. Tadashi spread Hiro's cheeks further apart as the boy began to squirm. 

"Aaahhhh! 'D-Dashi!" Hiro groaned. "F-fuck that feels so... So _wrong!_ " Hiro said the last word as though it both frightened and encouraged him. Tadashi merely chuckled at this and pressed his tongue in deeper.

Tadashi began bobbing his head, thrusting his tongue in and out of Hiro's tight asshole. His younger brother groaned and shivered as this happened until the water from the shower steadily went from cold to warm to hot. Once he deemed the water the right temperature, Tadashi removed his tongue, wiped the saliva on his mouth with his arm, stood up and held Hiro close to him, pushing his cock up against the boy's slippery hole as he pulled them into the stream from the shower. 

"You ready, Hiro?" Tadashi asked in a measured voice. Hiro groaned again and nodded, grinding his ass back against Tadashi's penis.

"Alright there, Mr. Eager" Tadashi laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get me inside you in a few seconds, you don't have to push it!"

"But I want it nooowwww!" Hiro whined jokingly. "Oh, I'm sorry your Highness! I thought I was the only one! Of course, I'll fuck you right away!" Tadashi thrust hard into Hiro, going all the way in on the first try. Hiro had expected his brother to ease inside him like the last times, and cried out in surprise, spraying the shower wall he was facing with a brief stream of piss before he was able to bring control back over his body. 

"You gotta watch out, baby bro!" Tadashi said triumphantly. Hiro held up a shaking fist and extended his middle finger at Tadashi. "F-fuck you!" He panted as Tadashi stated thrusting slowly in and out. 

"Hmmm... Maybe when I'm done?" Tadashi responded with mock thoughtfulness. He then picked up the speed of his thrusts and moaned loudly, feeling Hiro's asshole gripping his cock, pulling his foreskin back and forth over his head. 

Hiro panted as Tadashi pumped his cock hard and fast into his ass. The older brother smirked when Hiro's hole clenched tightly, increasing Tadashi's pleasure. _that's it, little bro!_ Tadashi thought with satisfaction as the little noises Hiro made echoed around them. _just like that~_

Hiro's legs started shaking so much from the pleasure that Tadashi soon had to help hold him up. "Th-thanks," Hiro muttered. "You k-keep hitting my sweet spot!"

"I've got a better idea," Tadashi grunted as he struggled to keep thrusting his cock into Hiro's asshole while also holding the boy up. "Get on your hands and knees, doggy-style."

Hiro scowled. "Get on the shower f-floor!? You know how m-many jocks have probably taken a piss in here?" 

"Yeah, and you're one of them!" Tadashi groaned. "C'mon, little bro! I c-can't hold you up much longer! And it's a _shower!_ how dirty can it be, really?"

"I'm not a jock!" Hiro whined, but he got on his hands and knees anyway, wet face inches from the floor. Tadashi let out a long sigh 

"Aaahhhhhh! That's so much better! Thanks, Hiro."

Hiro made no response, and instead pushed his hips backward so that Tadashi's cock sank inside him down to the balls. "Oohhh fuck!"

Hiro rested his head against his right forearm and reached with his left hand to start jacking off. Tadashi smirked when he saw this and resumed his thrusting, starting with slow yet powerful and deliberate thrusts that made Hiro choke out his gasps and moans. 

"Good boy!" Tadashi said approvingly. "Let's see how much you can handle," he said in a gruff voice, but then said in a much softer voice "tell me if you want me to stop."

Hiro nodded and gestured for Tadashi to keep going. The older boy smiled and started thrusting harder. His balls slapped against Hiro's ass, causing the younger Hamada to cry out slightly in pleasure.

"Ooohhh... T-Tadashi," he groaned as his brother rutted hard into his ass. Hiro rolled his hips, shifting his body just enough so that the hot spray of the shower struck the skin of his lower back and trickled all the way up- or down, rather- Hiro's spine and into his messy black hair. 

Hiro closed his eyes tightly and pressed his cheek hard into the white tile shower floor and squeezed his ass ring gently around his brother's large cock. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from above him.

"Ohhh, _Hiro!_ " Tadashi breathed deeply and continued thrusting. "God, you're getting good at this!" 

Hiro smirked slightly and opened his eyes to gaze up at his brother, but the grin quickly changed to a wide-mouthed "O" when Tadashi bucked his hips and stabbed his cock hard into Hiro's sweet spot. The boy wanted to cry out as a pleasure so intense it blurred his vision swept through his body, but all that came out was a weak, hoarse whine. 

"Of course, as always, two can play at that game," Tadashi snorted. Hiro could tell he was trying not to whine as well, though, for when he had struck Hiro's sweet spot, Hiro had clenched down so hard around his big brother's penis that Tadashi had cum a little right then and there. 

But Tadashi wasn't done. Close, but not quite. He put a firm hand in the middle of Hiro's back and pushed his cock inside with so much force the pleasure made Hiro's left hand fall limply away from his cock.

"H-hey, I was using th-that!" Hiro said stupidly. Tadashi noticed he had also caused Hiro to spray the floor with a small amount of piss again, but said nothing about it as the liquid was swallowed by the shower drain.

"Fuck, Hiro! How are you still this tight? I've fucked you more than once, and I'm not small down below, and you're still just as tight as that first time!" Tadashi gritted his teeth. He could feel the pressure and pleasure building in his gut and knew he was moments away from cumming but tried to forestall it as long as he could. How would it look if Tadashi came before his little brother?

"L-lucky you!" Hiro tried to smirk but failed, what with his face pressed into the floor and water hounding him as relentlessly as his big brother. Hiro too was getting extremely close to shooting his load and was also trying to hold it until his brother came, albeit for a different reason. All the (admittedly limited) porn Hiro had ever seen pointed towards the top being the one who's supposed to cum first, and for once Hiro was trying to respect that. 

But as Tadashi's cock persistently struck at his sweet spot, Hiro grew less and less worried about misconstrued sexual etiquette. And soon enough his high-pitched and almost girly yells and howls of pleasure were echoing through the locker room as milky semen shot all over Hiro's stomach and the floor of the shower. 

Tadashi, face red and body shaking from trying to restrain himself until Hiro was properly pleasured, let out a massive gasp and started to fill Hiro's asshole. His cock contracted at least a dozen times inside of his brother, sending out large, hot, sticky strands of cum each time. Tadashi let out a high, shaky moan, and slouched over on top of Hiro like a dog on his bitch until he was done cumming.

Even then he didn't pull out of his little brother straightaway. They took a moment to catch their breath, and then Tadashi tugged his cock out of Hiro's hole. He was about to rinse the cum off in the shower spray when Hiro sat up and turned the water off. 

"Wait," was all he said, but Tadashi understood. He turned to face Hiro, and the boy was on him in an instant, cock in hand. He sat carefully cross-legged so as not to let a drop of Tadashi's seed leak out from inside, and set to work with his mouth. Tadashi's cock never passed through those soft, sweet lips, but nonetheless, Hiro cleaned off every tiny drop of cum. 

When he was done, Tadashi motioned for Hiro to stand and follow him out of the shower stall. Hiro obeyed quietly, admiring the rear view of Tadashi before his brother turned back. 

"I'd hoped we'd have had more time left over, " Tadashi glanced at a clock set into the far wall, covered with a thin metal cage, "but we have to go as soon as we can!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Hiro asked and he turned his ass towards his brother. Tadashi quirked an eyebrow. 

"I thought you didn't like how that felt?" 

Hiro snorted and bent over, spreading his cheeks so Tadashi could see his wet, dripping hole. "I said it felt wrong, I didn't say I didn't like it. Now I can keep it in me if you want, 'Dashi. Or you can get to wo-"

The younger boy didn't have time to finish his sentence before Tadashi was back upon him. He slid down to his knees, grabbed Hiro's ass cheeks firmly in his hands, and without hesitation pressed his mouth firmly between them. His tongue pressed out between his lips and he pushed it effortlessly inside Hiro's lubed hole, tasting his own cum. Both boys moaned in unison. 

Tadashi pushed his tongue rhythmically in and out of Hiro's loosened ring at first, but soon began thrusting in deeper and longer, tongue seeking out all the cum it could find. The elder Hamada did not swallow, but rather collected the cum in his mouth until his tongue could find no more. At that point hi pulled out of Hiro and spun the boy around before pulling him into a deeply intimate kiss. Their wet chests and crotches were pushed together, and the boy's tongue met Tadashi's own as Hiro too tasted Tadashi. Their tongues wrestled for a minute, each eager for more, before the two brothers swallowed at last, moaning as they did so.

Once they broke apart, their wet bodies separating, Tadashi strode over to a rack on the wall by the door with neatly folded white towels stacked onto it and tossed one to Hiro, who caught it deftly, and the two naked (and still rock hard) brothers began to quickly dry themselves off. Once they deemed each other "dry enough", they pulled their clothes back on. Hiro accidentally took Tadashi's underwear, but Tadashi waved it off when they realized the problem, saying "your underwear will look cute on me anyways," as he pulled them on. They did nothing to hide Tadashi's hard-on, but Hiro couldn't deny that the too-small red Fruit of the Looms looked really hot on his older brother. 

After they dressed, Tadashi snuck Hiro out the rear door of the men's lockers, which lead to an area just behind the outdoor soccer field. From there they made their way to Tadashi's car and clambered inside. 

"I'll try to drive fast without killing us," Tadashi joked as he pulled out of the Nerd School's parking lot. "We wouldn't want to be late for dinner, would we?" He reached over and ruffled Hiro's still damp hair, eliciting a smile and a giggle. 

Gazing back at the large campus, Hiro realized, perhaps for the first time, that this was truly where he was meant to go. It had been a dream until now, but that bubble had burst, giving him the realization that he would really be happy attending this school. Well, as long as his brother was with him, of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's you think? Let me know in the comments! Critiques, requests for future sex stuff, concerns. Recipes, anything! And don't forget to drop me a kudo while you're at it
> 
> (P.s. How would you feel about me delving more fully into watersports? I'll base what I do next on suggestions in the comments)


	7. You Kill Me Every Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Tadashi finally get a chance to fuck in a classroom, fulfilling one of Hiro's earliest fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a good couple months. Sorry for the break. I was all busy graduating and going on vaccation. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! If you do, leave a kudo and a comment!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: so I recently discovered a Hidashi sex comic called "Let Me Be Closer" by Azzai. Well, sort of. I only hae the first 30-32 pages or so. The rest of the comic seems to have been erased from the internet. The first person to comment a link to the full, unabridged comic (or a link to a Dropbox download if you have the comic saved somewhere) gets my everlasting love and *maybe* a personalised fanfic with your favourite ship.

HIRO AND TADASHI WERE LYING IN BED, NAKED, and watching porn. They were both using Hiro’s bed again, as Tadashi’s was covered in random tools and bits of metal from a project he had been working extremely hard on. Besides, Tadashi had been spending his nights in Hiro’s bed with his younger brother of late anyway. 

Much to Hiro's dismay, however, these nights were mostly spent cuddling and sleeping. Hiro longed to feel his brother inside of him again, to feel the warmth of his brother's body as he came deep inside his tight hole, yet Tadashi seemed drained of late, and once he climbed into Hiro's bed he was more often than not asleep instantly. That didn't stop Hiro from messing around with his older brother; it was easy to get him hard while he was asleep. But there was never much to do by that point besides sucking him off, as anything more than that would wake his brother up.

Hiro and Tadashi’s arms were crossed in the middle of the bed as their hands gripped each other’s cocks. Tadashi knew exactly how to squeeze and stroke Hiro in order to make the boy squirm and moan with pleasure. But the younger brother felt bad. He wasn't very adept at jacking his big brother off, and truth be told he could scarcely pay attention to the scene playing out on the laptop placed between them. It showed an older, muscular man with a short, dark beard who had his bare cock balls-deep inside a boy that the video swore was 18, but who looked 14, maybe 15, with light brown hair, orange clip-on fox ears, and a clearly temporary tattoo of a star on his outer left hip. 

Where Tadashi had found the video Hiro had no idea. He was honestly more interested in acting out the video than actually watching it, but they had no time for actual sex before school (or for the past few days, though Hiro wasn't about to complain to Tadashi), which started in an hour, and which Hiro had now been attending with his older brother for three weeks. It had been somewhat of a letdown when he had first arrived. He'd expected to get free reign in a robotics warehouse like Tadashi, Go-Go, and Wasabi had. And he did have that on occasion. But mostly it was actual classes on robotics, physics, chemistry, and other similar courses he was already well familiar with.

The small teen in the video was now moaning like a girl, and had obviously been instructed to do so as often as possible before the camera had begun rolling. It sounded awkward to someone like Hiro who wasn't yet in the full swing of his hormones. Maybe the boy in the video didn't realize he sounded so ridiculous? Hiro blushed when he realized Tadashi was making him sound the same as the boy from the video when his thumb slipped over the sensitive head of Hiro's cock. 

Tadashi made Hiro cum first, and his thin, mostly hairless chest was sprayed with droplets of semen as the teen arched his back, eyes closed, with his mouth open in a silent gasp of pleasure. Tadashi gave a small, satisfied smile as he felt Hiro's dick twitch with each burst of cum, and his urethra expand under his hand before each twitch. Soon after Tadashi shot his load too. He only acknowledged it with a grunt and increased pressure on Hiro's cock, but Hiro was happy enough just to have made him cum at all. Hiro quickly resolved to work on his handjob skills, and would use his _other_ talents to give Tadashi much more pleasing experiences until he could give a solid handjob.

The two brothers exchanged a quick kiss before wiping the cum away with the bedsheets. Hiro longed to lick the cum off his brother’s well-formed body, but if they spent much more time before dressing and heading downstairs for breakfast, Aunt Cass might get suspicious and come up to their room to investigate, or worse they'd actually be late to school. So they dressed in tired silence, both still sleepy, Tadashi looking measurable more exhausted than Hiro, and headed downstairs. Hiro didn’t even bother to try and tame his bed head; his hair was so wild anyway it wouldn't have mattered.

After helping himself to a pastry from the bakery and pouring a glass of Orange Juice from the fridge, Hiro slumped into a chair and started wolfing down his breakfast. Aunt Cass was busy setting up for the shop opening, and only gave them a cursory wave before ducking behind the front counter. By the time the two boys had eaten their fill, Hiro was feeling much more awake. 

“Bye, Aunt Cass!” He called as Tadashi led him out the front door to his car. They two boys climbed in and headed out into the morning traffic. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tadashi yawned stiffly into his elbow as he escorted his younger brother through the doors of their school. It was a wide, tall, and magnificent entrance hall with windows facing the sunrise going thirty feet up. People of all ages bustled about, heading from corridor to corridor, their faces buried in books, paperwork, or morning coffee. The first time Hiro had walked into this grand room he had been amazed and impressed. But now he just felt tired and bored. 

Hiro's first class was an advanced Chemistry course. Tadashi predictably had robotics. Most of their classes took place on opposite sides of the campus from one another, and so to Hiro's disappointment the two brothers only really saw each other at lunch. 

Tadashi was about to turn and bid his younger brother goodbye before heading off to his own first-period class when he heard a voice call out to him from across the large room.

"Tadashi Hamada! _Hiro!_ there you are! Thank goodness!"

Both boys looked in surprise in the direction of the voice and saw the short and elderly Hispanic physics professor, Dr. Gris, hobbling towards them, wooden walking stick in wrinkled hand. Hiro and Tadashi exchanged a look, then stepped forward to meet Dr. Gris halfway across the Entrance Hall. 

"Good morning, professor," Tadashi said a little uncertainly, "what can my brother and I do for you?"

The professor pushed her glasses back up her nose and peered at the two boys through constantly squinting eyes. "Good morning to you, too. I hate to ask you, but I need some help. I can explain in great detail complex issues of particles and matter and whatnot, but I never quite grasped technology. I'm told you two are masters of robotics, and my projector is broken. It's a small thing, surely, to boys picked by Callahan himself, but I need it for a lecture later today, and unfortunately after that fire a few weeks ago the school can't spare me anyone to go fix it.

"I have a staff meeting in about 15 minutes, so I can't try fixing it myself. I was wondering if the two of you would be up to the task? You'd have my room to yourselves for a good 45 minutes, and I could talk to your first-hour professors and get you out of trouble, of course."

She said all of this very fast for a woman of her age, and stopped abruptly, or so it seemed to the tired Hamada brothers, so it took them a moment to mull her words over. Hiro knew Tadashi would be fine with helping out. And the younger Hamada knew that he would be bored to death in his Chem class, and that he could do whatever assignments he would miss in his sleep anyway. Plus, a projector wouldn't be hard to fix at all, especially with both of them working on it. It would take maybe 10 minutes at most, leaving Hiro and Tadashi 35 minutes alone in an empty room together . . . . 

The brothers came to a decision at the same time. 

"Of course I'll help." Tadashi said kindly as he smiled at the short professor and hitched his bag over his shoulder. 

"I'm down!" Hiro said, blushing when he realized he'd sounded a little too enthusiastic. 

But the elderly professor seemed not to notice and smiled warmly at the two of them before beginning to lead them to the room with the broken projector as quickly as her legs would carry her. 

"I can't thank you boys enough!" She said as they entered a mostly deserted hallway, walking at a moderate pace. "I know this isn't very normal for a teacher to do, but I don't have time to plan something other than this lecture today, and I need that projector for it."

"Of course, we're happy to help," Tadashi glanced over at Hiro, then back at Dr. Gris. "But if you don't mind me asking, why don't you just borrow a different projector?"

Hiro found it hard to focus on her answer. It was something about this being her third projector in a month, and how she didn't want to bother the tech facility or a fourth one. Hiro found himself lapsing into a daydream of himself and Tadashi fucking on the teacher's desk of an empty classroom the further they walked and the more the professor talked. 

He'd had a fantasy about sex in a classroom for a few months. Longer than that, really. It had started when he first entered his teenage years and his hormones began taking control of his resting thoughts. At first it had just been a dream. Some faceless girl in his middle school classroom. But when he got to skip most of high school the dream had changed to a college room much like the one Hiro knew they were walking to. A few months ago the fantasy had entered his daydreams as well. And what was more was some of them started featuring other men. 

Hiro had been nervous and even embarrassed about those fantasies and cravings at first, but slowly he came to accept and even prefer these new homoerotic dreams. For the most part he dreamed of himself bent over the teacher's desk, getting nailed in exchange for a better grade by his professor. Hiro knew that this would never happen, though, because he was far too young for any professor who wasn't a creepy 60-year-old, and his grades were far too good to constitute changing through bribery. But that didn't stop Hiro from fantasizing. 

And then, just a few weeks ago, everything had changed when Hiro's older brother, the person he looked up to the most, had taken him to bed. It had been the most wonderful and most fulfilling experience of Hiro's life so far. He'd never thought of his brother in that way before, save for one weird dream over a year and a half ago (but he'd done his best to forget about that). And why should he consider Tadashi to be his partner? They were brothers, after all. . . .

But now they were so much more than that. They were sexual partners. From that day on Hiro's fantasy, while still in a classroom, had his brother take the role of the teacher. And as soon as the encounter happened on that night after the fire, Hiro realized that they were made for each other. They already cared deeply about one another, and they had such similar interests that they were almost the same person. And Tadashi was rational enough to keep Hiro's brashness to a minimum, and Hiro was impulsive and hyper enough to keep Tadashi's life interesting. After they'd had sex, it would've been the perfect relationship. And that's what Hiro wanted: a real relationship. The kind with dates and movie nights and words of affirmation. But neither of them ever asked the important question that would truly begin that relationship. . . . 

And as the trio turned down the corridor that held the lecture room that Hiro and Tadashi had both been in for class with Dr. Gris, Hiro made the decision to knock out two birds with one stone. After the Physics professor left, they would fix the projector quickly, they would fuck, fulfilling Hiro's fantasy, and then Hiro would ask his brother out. And he was confident Tadashi would say yes. They were too close for him to _not_ accept Hiro's proposal. 

Tadashi was too tired to notice the glowing smile on Hiro's face as the old professor stopped in front of a door on the right side of the corridor and unlocked it. She led the two brothers inside and flipped on the fluorescent lights, revealing a wide circular room comprised 3/4 of seats stacked up like stadium steps. The front of the room held the professor's desk, bare save for a plaque bearing her name and some assorted papers, and a tall white sheet screen for the projector to cast onto. 

Dr. Gris led the boys up through the middle of the class seats to the very back of the room, where the projector, and old white hunk of plastic, was sitting on a black metal cart. The professor showed them how when she hit the power button the internal fan would come whirling loudly on, but the image would never project. 

"It was fine the other day. I cleaned to filter a couple weeks ago, too. I don't know what it could be!" She said, then checked her watch and yelped. "I'm sorry boys, but I have got to go! The staff meeting starts in five minutes! There's a toolbox on the bottom of the cart. I trust you two can manage on your own?" She started shuffling back towards the door as the Hamada brothers both nodded. 

"Good. I'll let your first-period professors know why you were gone when I can. And thank you boys again!" She said before darting out of the room. The door swung shut behind her and Tadashi looked at Hiro, eyebrow raised. 

"I think I can handle this, if you want to get to class?" He said as he slung his backpack off his shoulder and grabbed the toolbox off the cart. "I did make Baymax, after all. I think I'm a match for an old projector that probably just has a bad wire."

"No way!" Hiro pouted. "I'm not going to that boring class when there's a perfectly good excuse not to. And I made the microbots, so we'll be fine." 

"We'll probably be a bit overkill, actually." Tadashi chuckled, then yawned into his sleeve before turning the projector over and pulling a screwdriver out of the toolbox. 

"Alright, Hiro, you can stay, but I really think I've got this covered." Tadashi unscrewed the bottom of the projector and looked inside at its guts. Hiro huffed but sat down at one of the seats anyway and let Tadashi work. He rubbed his crotch anxiously, eagerly awaiting the moment when his big brother finished fixing the projector so Hiro could feel the warmth of his skin.

"You know, 'Dashi, after you finish we'll have a good half an hour to ourselves. . . ." Hiro rubbed his crotch harder.

Tadashi gave a noncommittal grunt and poked around with his screwdriver inside the projector. 

"It's been a while since we've done anything. . . _Special_ ," Hiro said, emphasizing the last word, hoping Tadashi would catch his meaning. 

_grunt_

Hiro sighed and leaned forward, putting his chin in his free hand. "What I mean is-"

"Aha!" Tadashi cut across his brother. "I was right! It's this wire connected to the receiver. I've gotta replace it so the projector gets the information it's supposed to project. Luckily I think I have one that will work in my bag." 

"'Dashi-" Hiro started, but his brother cut across him again.

"Hold on, Hiro, I'm nearly done." Tadashi put the screwdriver in his mouth, metal part pointed outward, and began rummaging around in his bag. Hiro frowned as he heard bits of metal clink together. He tapped his foot impatiently on the ground as Tadashi gave a muffled shout of triumph and pulled a small blue wire out of his bag. He held it high over his head and spat out the screwdriver before turning back to the partly disassembled projector. 

Hiro watched as Tadashi gave the burnt out wire a tug and disconnected it from the projector. He tossed it into a nearby trash can and bit his tongue between his teeth as he slowly began to connect the new wire. Hiro waited, foot tapping, while Tadashi screwed the bottom back onto the projector and turned it on to see if the fix had worked. 

"Dasssshhhiiii!" Hiro whined as he rubbed his crotch harder. He could feel himself starting to get hard with anticipation. He was imagining being nailed by a sweaty Tadashi on the desk just across the room like in his fantasy. Hiro stood up and started making his way over to his older brother. 

"Just a minute, Hiro," Tadashi said distractedly, not even looking at his younger brother. "I'm pretty sure that worked. . . Just give it a sec. . . Aaaannndddd yes!" The older Hamada pumped his fist in triumph again as the light flickered on inside the projector and cast the image of the first slide of Dr. Gris's presentation on the screen at the front of the class. 

"That does it, then, little bro. You can get back to class." Tadashi said, still not looking at his brother. 

Hiro felt his spirits sink. Wasn't his brother going to help him live out this fantasy? Hiro wasn't about to give up just yet. 

" _Or_ ," Hiro said as he edged closer to his brother, who still had his back to Hiro as he turned off the projector and started putting things back in his bag, "or we could have some fun in here. We've still got half an hour and the room is ours~" 

Even from behind him, Hiro could see his brother tense up. At first, he thought it was a good sign. But then Tadashi said something Hiro wasn't expecting at all. 

"Hiro, are you out of your fucking mind?!" 

The younger boy faltered, a mere two steps behind his brother. "D-Dashi, it's ok, we w-won't get caught," Hiro stuttered, his spirits sinking further. In a last-ditch effort to win his brother over, Hiro reached around Tadashi's waist and began to slip a hand down the front of Tadashi's pants. 

"Hiro, no!" Tadashi grabbed Hiro's wrist hard and pulled it out of his pants just at Hiro felt the soft flesh of Tadashi's flaccid cock. Hiro gasped slightly in pain at Tadashi's grip, but it wasn't over yet. Tadashi spun around and pushed Hiro away, not hard enough to hurt the boy, but enough to make it clear he was t messing around. 

Tears came to Hiro's eyes as he stumbled backward and looked into the angry face of the one boy he knew he was meant to be with. Tadashi's eyes softened when he saw the wetness in his brother's eyes, but he stood his ground nonetheless.

"Hiro, I'm sorry, but there's a difference between us messing around in the bathroom after everyone's left and us fucking in a damn classroom during a busy school day when anyone could see us! I'm sorry I pushed you, but you can't just do that! If someone saw us they wouldn't just kick us out of school. They'd call Aunt Cass, maybe the police, and soon enough the story would be in the papers. And Cass would probably kick one or both of us out. And on top of all that I'm exhausted and so not in the mood! And you know that, Hiro! You know how hard I've been working. And you just can't fucking spring that on me!" 

Tadashi ran his hands through his hair and turned away from his brother. Hiro's eyes were opened wide, unblinking as tears poured silently down his face, which was still, save for his trembling lip. Tadashi was right, of course. Hiro hadn't even thought about his brother's feelings in this. He'd just dived in like the impulsive teen he was, and Tadashi was the only one thinking even somewhat rationally. 

"I- I'm s-sorry, 'Dashi. . . I really am." Hiro's vision became blurred and he wiped his eyes as he sniffed noisily. "I just want you to love me. . . ."

Tadashi heaved a heavy sigh and turned back to Hiro, and the younger boy saw tears in the corners of his eyes too. 

"Hiro, I _do_ love you! You're my baby brother. I love you more than anything! But you've got to learn to think before you act! And not just think about the drive for your own actions, but how those actions affect everyone else too."

Hiro wiped at his eyes again, but his vision was still blurry. "But I want to be more than just your little brother, 'Dahsi. I w-want you to love me in d-different ways than usual. I want to be _yours_!"

Tadashi shook his head, smiled, then frowned. "I don't know what to say, Hiro. . . I just don't think here and now is the right time or place to talk about this. . . ." Tadashi turned away again, wiping the tears from his own eyes as he grabbed up his bag and slung it, still unzipped, over his shoulder. 

"Just. . . Just go to class, Hiro. We'll talk about this later, OK?" Tadashi strode quickly across the lecture room, past the professor's desk and to the door. He wrenched it open and disappeared out in the hall, leaving Hiro standing with shaking legs at the back of the class, tears running down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here ends chapter 7! If you liked it leave a kudo. Add feel free to leave a comment! I respond to all of them. Watch this space for chapter 8, coming in the not too distant future


	8. The Perfect Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi decides a way to win Hiro back after hurting the boy's feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YYEEEAAAAOOOWWWW! Hey there, guys! Today is my birthday (or yesterday, since it's midnight now). To mark the occasion, here's chapter 8. I read all of the comments and requests from the last couple of chapters and I'm pretty sure I managed to fit everything in. So have fun, and fap for me on my special day.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: so I recently discovered a Hidashi sex comic called "Let Me Be Closer" by Azzai. Well, sort of. I only hae the first 30-32 pages or so. The rest of the comic seems to have been erased from the internet. The first person to comment a link to the full, unabridged comic (or a link to a Dropbox download if you have the comic saved somewhere) gets my everlasting love and *maybe* a personalised fanfic with your favourite ship.

TADASHI FELT TERRIBLE. HE had felt terrible six hours ago when he'd gotten frustrated and pushed his little brother. He'd felt terrible three hours ago when he had watched from across the cafeteria as Hiro picked mournfully at his spaghetti, unable or unwilling to eat and alone. And Tadashi felt terrible now as he glanced at his brother in the passenger seat of their car while Tadashi drove them home from school. 

He saw that Hiro had turned in his seat as much as he could with his seatbelt on so that his back was to his older brother. Hiro glared intently out the car window as people and buildings flashed by, pretending not to notice or care about his older brother sitting beside him. 

Tadashi felt shameful about the poor way he'd handled the events of earlier that day. He shouldn't have pushed Hiro, and he should have calmly explained why they couldn't do anything instead of snapping at his little brother. And now that he had snapped at Hiro, something that he had been holding back all morning in his exhaustion and frustration, all Tadashi wanted to do was reach out, take Hiro's hand in his, pull the boy close to him, and kiss him. 

"Hiro. . . ?" Tadashi said tentatively, keeping his eyes on the road but glancing over every few seconds to watch his brother. But Hiro didn't respond. 

"Hiro, I think we should talk about what happened ear-" 

" **don't.** " Hiro's voice came muffled yet clear, hurt and angry. "Just drive, Tadashi."

The younger boy kept his face turned away. A pang of love and hurt flashed through Tadashi's chest, but he did as Hiro said and kept quiet. He knew that he would have to make it all up to Hiro somehow, but he knew he had to give Hiro a chance to cool down first. Only the longer he waited, the more Tadashi wanted to wrap his brother in a tight hug and tell him that he _did_ love him more than just as a brother or a fuck buddy.

Tadashi had been shocked and elated to learn that Hiro loved him as a partner too, and had wanted so badly to tell the boy that e felt the same way, but his emotions were all too fucked up at the time, and he knew he needed to leave before he made things worse. Perhaps after they got home, before dinner, he could explain it all to Hiro?

Tadashi smiled sadly over at his brother's back, and pressed slightly harder on the accelerator, intent on getting home quickly. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived home later than Tadashi had wanted. Traffic had not shared his eagerness to arrive home early so that he could win back his little brother's love and favor. Hiro jumped out of the car in an angry huff and began storming up to the room he shared with his older brother before the vehicle had come to a complete stop, but Tadashi let him go. It was going to be hard enough talking to Hiro when he was pissed and hurt. He might as well let the boy blow off what little steam he could. 

The older boy turned off and locked the car, then jogged up to the building after his brother. He was halfway through the café, which was busy with customers, when his aunt Cass called him over from the counter. 

"Tadashi! Hey, over here!" 

He turned to face his aunt, smiling to hide his frustration. 

"Hey, aunt Cass! It looks like you're busy, so I'll, erm, I'll catch you later, ok?" 

"Nonsense! I'm fine at the moment," she flipped her short brown hair off her forehead and moved around the counter, arms held out. Tadashi swallowed a sigh and reluctantly gave the shorter woman a hug. 

"So how was school? I tried to ask your brother but he barely even noticed me when I called."

Tadashi scratched at the back of his neck. "Yeah, he had a rough day today. Wouldn't talk in the car. I was about to go check on him."

Cass nodded. "Alright, you go do that. But I want you back down here later to help me close, alright young man?"

Tadashi smiled painfully again and nodded before exiting the café and bounding up the stairs, three at a time, before coming to a halt outside his bedroom door. There he took a deep breath, gathering himself and keeping calm. After a couple moments of breathing evenly and deeply, he knocked twice and pushed inside. 

"Hiro? You in here?"

_silence._ Tadashi carefully shut the door. The room was dark. Hiro hadn't turned on the light if or when he had come in. But as Tadashi's eyes slowly began to get used to the dim room, he noticed a small blueish glow coming from Hiro's bed. Tadashi shuffled closer, stepping carefully around the piles of clothes and tools that littered the floor, and he saw that his brother was lying on his bed, a laptop resting on his legs. Hiro paid Tadashi no mind as the older boy stepped forward. 

"Hiro, we need to talk." Tadashi said, but the only response he got was the soft _tap tap tap_ of Hiro's fingers against the laptop keys. 

Tadashi cleared his throat. "Ahem, Hiro?" He spoke louder, but still got no response. 

"Fine," Tadashi said, rolling his eyes, "be like that. You don't have to talk, I just want you to listen."

_tap tap tap_

Tadashi looked directly into Hiro's shadowed face. "Look, I'm sorry about this morning, I really am. I was stressed and exhausted, and I shouldn't have snapped at you. I don't want you to think I don't love you. That's as far from the truth as you can get."

_tap tap tap_

"But that really was a bad time and place to have sex, so I stand by my decision not to do it at that time. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for being so harsh, and, again, of course I love you! I love you probably more than anything, Hiro." Tadashi waited for a response, but Hiro still said nothing. He won't even look at his brother. 

_Does he think I'm lying?!_ Tadashi thought. _Does he think I don't love him the way he loves me?!_ His chest tightened at that dreadful thought. 

Tadashi could feel himself beginning to tear up. Hiro stopped tapping at his laptop and finally looked up at his older brother. But his expression was blank. Slowly he turned the laptop so the screen was facing his older brother. Tadashi looked at it, confused for a second, then gasped as he realized what he was seeing. 

It was a blue-grey overhead view recording of Hiro and Tadashi, lying naked on the younger brother's bed. 

"From my security camera," Hiro said in a choked voice, his bottom lip trembling, "that time you caught me with Baymax's finger inside me." He pushed play. 

Tadashi heard a mixture of moans, and then his own voice, clear as if he was speaking now: "Like I said earlier, I'll fuck you practically anytime if you ask me nicely~"

Hiro stopped the tape, face still blank, but Tadashi could see a tear in the corner of the boy's right eye. Tadashi stood there stunned. 

"I understand that being a bad time, 'Dashi. I do. But pushing me down and screaming at me, after making **that** promise to me. . . Well saying it was a mistake was an understatement."

The boy's voice shook not just with hurt, but also anger. He was mad at Tadashi for how the older boy had reacted. Tadashi had broken a promise after Hiro professed his love to him, and now the boy was angry. And rightfully so. 

"Hiro, please! I know I fucked up and I'm sorry," Tadashi pleaded. "I really, really am. But I _do_ love you, otōto! And I swear I'll make this up to you!"

Hiro snorted. "I told you I wanted to spend my life with you, and you shoved me into a desk. Spare me, 'Dashi. . . Just leave me be for now. Go help aunt Cass or something. Have her come get me when dinner's ready."

The younger boy closed his laptop and rolled over, pulling his covers up to his chin as he closed his eyes. Tadashi stood there, shocked, for a moment, hoping that Hiro would change his mind and fling himself into his big bro's open arms. But the longer he stood there the more Tadashi realized that Hiro was serious. 

As Tadashi finally turned away from his lover and left the room, a pang of guilt, pain, and anger began to stab at his chest. _Surely this was what Hiro felt when I pushed him today?_ Tadashi thought to himself as he went to go help aunt Cass, wiping the tears from his eyes before he stepped out of the room.

But as the evening wore on, the guilt and pain diminished and the anger grew. Tadashi watched as his brother ate his lo mein and beef for dinner, not even looking once at his older brother, and the guilt turned to kindling in his chest. Hadn't he apologized? Hadn't he explained that he hadn't meant to push Hiro, but had been so on edge from stress that he accidentally had? 

And in his anger, as he left the dinner table and went to get changed for bed, Tadashi realized that it really _had_ been an accident! He never would have pushed his brother under normal circumstances! Never! And now that the accident had happened Hiro wouldn't let Tadashi make up for it?!

As he climbed into bed Tadashi reflected that that didn't sound very fair to him. He resolved with a sly smile as his eyes slid closed that he would fix things tomorrow, whether Hiro liked it or not. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro yawned tiredly into his elbow as his professor droned on about covalent bonds. The class was still in the first weeks of the semester, so they were still reviewing the basics, causing Hiro daily boredom. All the other students he talked to swore that the reviewing would be done soon, and that afterwards things would become much more interesting and challenging. But that did nothing to help him now. 

And so, as one's mind often does when bored, Hiro found himself reflecting on past events. Specifically, the row he and his brother had been having. He knew he had hurt Tadashi with that video, and part of him felt bad about it. A large part of Hiro wanted more than anything to make up with his brother. But mostly Hiro had wanted to push back and make his brother understand what Hiro had felt when his advances had been denied. 

And yet all of these feelings were starting to fade. Hiro still loved Tadashi more than anything, and while his anger and pain had obscured that for most of yesterday and early today, the love was still very much alive inside him. He almost wanted Tadashi to try and talk to him again. . . Almost. 

Hiro had expected just that when they were alone in the car this morning on the way to the nerd school. It had been a dark, rainy morning, perfect for getting bad feelings out into the open, but also perfect for love and protection and other raw emotions. But Tadashi hadn't tried talking to Hiro at all, and instead drove silently, a strange and unreadable look on his face. 

Hiro was jolted out of his reflection by a sudden and loud knock on the classroom door, interrupting the professor's monotonous drone that proved even he was bored by the review. 

Hiro knew it was most likely a TA or another professor bringing boring news to his boring teacher. He was about to slip back into his daydream when the door opened and Tadashi rushed in! Hiro sat up so fast he banged his knee against the bottom of his desk. He swore under his breath and tried to ignore the pain to pay attention to his brother. 

"Aahh, Mr. Hamada. What is it?" The professor asked, fixing the bow tie on his tweed suit while squinting at Hiro's brother. 

"Sorry to interrupt, sir, but I need to borrow my brother for Dr. Gris. It's Urgent!" 

Hiro was shocked. Was this some trick by his brother to get them to talk again, or was the professor actually so bad with technology that she'd already broken her projector again?

Hiro's professor peered intently at his class before turning back to Tadashi. "And, err, which one is your brother again, young man?" 

"Hiro Hamada, sir," Tadashi replied a little impatiently as he gestured in Hiro's direction. He didn't look a Hiro, however, and the boy had difficulty reading Tadashi's face. 

"Fine, fine, you can take him," the professor said. "How long will you boys be gone?"

"Who knows?" Tadashi responded. "But don't worry, he'll turn in any work he misses on time, I'll see to that."

Hiro rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing his bag. He wanted to be mad at his brother, but was so relieved to be out of that dull class that all he could feel was lightly annoyed. Hiro strode down the row of students and exited the class with his brother. The professor didn't even wait for the classroom door to swing shut before continuing his lecture. 

"Great, what do we have to do now?" Hiro said as his brother led him down the hall to an elevator. 

"We've got to fix something in Dr. Gris's room again," Tadashi replied after a moments pause. 

Hiro shrugged and kept silent as they rode the elevator down two floors to the hallway with Dr. Gris's classroom. Tadashi grabbed Hiro by the wrist and led him to the door of the class where everything had gone wrong the day before. Hiro wrenched his arm back but Tadashi barely seemed to notice as he pushed inside and gestured for Hiro to follow. 

Hiro stepped inside, gazing around as Tadashi closed the door behind him. The lights were off, and the dark rainclouds outside the high windows did nothing to help with visibility. Yet even still Hiro could make out most of the room. But he couldn't see anything that looked like it needed fixing. And more to the point, he and Tadashi were alone. The only other things besides themselves in the wide room were the stacked rows of desks.

"Where's Dr. Gris?" Hiro asked, squinting around. Even the projector was gone. 

"Well, she's teaching," replied Tadashi. "She has class right now. She didn't like the lighting, or lack thereof, in the room today, so she's giving a lecture a couple halls down where it's brighter and the windows are facing away from the storm."

Tadashi strode over to the door and locked it, then pulled a curtain down over the door window. Hiro was certain the curtain had not been there the day before. Tadashi walked back over to Hiro, a predatory smile on his face. 

"Look, 'Dashi, if this is some lame attempt to try and talk again, I don't wa-"

Hiro broke off as Tadashi roughly put a hand on Hiro's chest. 

"What're you-?" He began, but Tadashi put a finger to his lips, then shoved the boy back into the teacher's desk at the head of the classroom. 

Tadashi pounced forward, pinning Hiro to the desk in an instant. Hiro's gasp was cut off as Tadashi pushed his lips against Hiro's, placing his legs on either side of his little brother's so that their crotches were pushed together. 

And in that instant all of Hiro's complaints melted away. He felt his brother's rough lips against his soft ones and moaned deeply, eyes closing. He felt Tadashi's crotch rubbing on his, jeans touching cargo shorts, and Hiro rolled his hips. He moved his hands hungrily over Tadashi's chest, then down to fumble at Tadashi's zipper. 

But in an Instant Tadashi had grabbed Hiro's hands and pulled them roughly away. Hiro broke the kiss and cried out, but Tadashi paid no mind. The older boy spun Hiro around and put a firm palm in the center of his back, then pushed, bending Hiro over the desk. Then, with one hand, Tadashi pinned Hiro's arms over his head at the wrist, and with the other he roughly began to unbutton the boy's jeans. 

Hiro gasped as they fell to the floor around his ankles. As he stepped out of them he felt Tadashi pull off his underwear as well. They too fell in a pile beneath Hiro. 

Tadashi then moved his focus to his own clothes. He took his hands away from Hiro's wrists briefly to undo his belt, only to come back seconds later and wrap that same belt tightly around Hiro's wrists, locking it together so Hiro's hands were thoroughly restrained. Tadashi then almost angrily kicked off his own shorts and underwear, and Hiro felt Tadashi's familiar hard cock poke against his ass. Tadashi kicked Hiro's legs apart, making the boy spread his own ass cheeks, then pressed his head up against the boy's hole.

"'D-Dashi, wait!" Hiro cried. "We don't have any lube!"

"Don't need any," Tadashi replied evenly. He grabbed the head of his cock between finger and thumb, then slowly pulled the foreskin back to reveal the shiny purple head, already leaking pre. Hiro looked away, mentally begging Tadashi not to do what Hiro thought he was going to do, while getting hard just thinking about it at the same time. 

And sure enough, not ten seconds later, Hiro felt the hot spray of liquid against his asshole. It was an alien feeling. Hiro whimpered as he felt the liquid spill over his asshole and trickle down the back of his ballsack before it dripped down onto his clothes on the floor between his legs. 

Hiro whimpered as his brother, still pissing, moved his cock forward so it was pressing into his asshole. It was disgusting, Hiro knew, but as he stood there tied up and pinned down against the teacher's desk and _achingly_ hard, he couldn't bring himself to say stop. He wanted Tadashi to keep going. 

And his brother **did**! With a low grunt, Tadashi forced himself inside Hiro. And whether it was because he couldn't or simply didn't want to stop, Tadashi kept pissing, beginning to fill his brother's hole. 

Hiro cried out again, his face now pressed against the desk, as Tadashi pushed deep inside him. 4 inches. . . 5 inches. . . 6 inches. . . . Eventually he stopped pissing, the last of the stuff dribbling out of the slit in his cock. And the deeper Tadashi forced himself the more of his piss spilled out of Hiro and down onto his clothes. The boy felt his own hard cock press against the cold wood of the desk briefly as Tadashi pushed Hiro forwards slightly while thrusting inside him.

Hiro gasped loudly as he felt his brother filling him. In that moment Hiro forgot all about their dispute of the past day and melted completely into his brother's body. Tadashi grinned as he felt Hiro's submission, and he began slamming his cock in and out of the boy's tailhole. Hiro's shirt hiked up his back and Tadashi could see the boy's spine moving beneath the skin with each thrust. 

A blank smile crept over the younger boy's face. He moaned deeply and drooled onto the desk, feeling every microscopic movement of his older brother inside him. Hiro's boycunt was gripping Tadashi's cock so hard that it was pulling the older boy's foreskin further down and back over the head of Tadashi's cock than he'd ever before experienced. His moans and yips of pleasure that came with each deep thrust showed that fact clearly. 

"Ooohhh _God_ yes, H-Hiro!" Tadashi gasped, his ballsack slapping hard against Hiro's as he forced his cock in and out of his little brother. "I can s-see exactly why you w-wanted this! I should never have s-said 'no'" Tadashi closed his eyes and tilted his head up towards the ceiling, taking a deep breath through his nose, smelling the musk of their sex, his and Hiro's sweat, and Tadashi's own piss. He loved it. 

Tadashi loved it so much, in fact, that he became caught up in his own exhilarating fantasy. He ignored the rising volume of Hiro's grunts, then the boy's shouts of pain and pleasure. He was too wrapped up in the pleasure of nailing his baby brother in a classroom that Tadashi didn't notice Hiro was about to cum until it was too late.

"'D-Dashi!!! Oooooooohhhhhhh~" Hiro howled and his asshole clenched down on Tadashi's throbbing member so hard the older boy could no longer thrust. Hiro arched his back hard, standing up as straight as he could with his hands tied and his brother looming over him. Tadashi stood there, on the verge of his own orgasm, watching Hiro's face with the eyes shut tight and mouth wide open, perfectly revealing the gap in his front teeth. Tadashi brushed some sweaty black hair out of Hiro's face as the boy's cock convulsed and shot load after load of thick, pearly white cum onto the side of the teacher's desk.

"Mnnn, good boy, Hiro~" Tadashi crooned, but Hiro either didn't hear him through the pleasure of ejaculation, or he didn't care. Slowly his body relaxed. He shot his last load, which lacked the energy to hit the side of the desk and instead fell onto the tile floor, then Hiro slumped back down, his face resting once more against the top of the desk. 

Tadashi found that Hiro was loose enough to start thrusting again. He pumped his cock in and out of the boy and found that now Hiro had cum every sensation inside of him was multiplied, causing the boy to whimper with each thrust, rather than moan. The sound was so submissive and feminine that it nearly brought the older brother over the edge by itself. But Tadashi managed to hold on for several more thrusts, eyes screwed tightly shut before he let out a deep sigh of pleasure and began filling Hiro's hole for a second time that day, albeit with a different liquid. 

Tadashi ground his cock deep inside his brother when he came. His dick throbbed each time it spat out the hot, pure semen, making Hiro jerk and moan against his restraints. After he was done, Tadashi pulled out and carefully undid the belt wrapped tightly around the boy's wrists. There were deep red and white marks in his skin where the leather had pressed into him. 

Hiro moved to pick up his clothes, still panting too hard for words, but Tadashi stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. 

"Not yet, Hiro. You made a mess. You need to clean it up." 

He gestured to the side of the desk and the floor where Hiro had shot his load. The teen looked from Tadashi's face to the mess with wide eyes. 

"B-but. . . " he panted. Tadashi held up a hand. 

"You wanted to be dominated in here. You got your wish. Now you need to take the consequences. Clean it up."

Hiro nodded, defeated, and lowered himself onto his hands and knees before the mess on the desk. Tadashi watched with a smirk as the boy slowly and tentatively stuck his tongue out and began lapping at the pearly liquid, which was growing more translucent with each passing minute. He shivered and moaned before licking harder and more eagerly. Tadashi crouched slightly and watched as some of his cum dribbled out of Hiro's hole onto the floor.

Soon enough the cum on the desk was gone. Hiro looked at the few droplets that were on the floor and turned quizzically back to Tadashi, who lifted an eyebrow and gave him an encouraging nod. The spots on the floor disappeared in a flash. 

"Good, Hiro! Now, while you're down there why don't you clean my cock? I don't want to have to go the rest of the day with my crotch all sticky with cum." Tadashi smiled warmly at his baby brother. Hiro was somewhat more resistant to this. 

"B-but you've got piss on your cock too!" 

"All the more reason to clean it." Tadashi chuckled. "Don't worry, Hiro. I won't force you to do it if you don't want to. But piss is safe to taste, and you have to admit you're turned on by it~"

Hiro swallowed what was left of his pride along with a bit of cum left in his mouth and crawled over to Tadashi, who grinned. 

"Attaboy!"

Hiro shivered again as he got on his knees in cocksucking position. Only he didn't blow Tadashi like normal. Instead, he grabbed Tadashi's cock by its base, turned it to its side, and wrapped his lips around the shaft at an angle. Hiro closes his eyes as his tongue roved over his brother, tasting the mixture of piss and cum. 

"Mnnnn. . . Told you you'd like it!" Tadashi smiled and ran his hand gently through his brother's messy black hair, massaging his scalp. 

Hiro ignored him and kept licking and sucking. And sooner than Tadashi had expected, Hiro was done. He released his brother's cock and pulled his mouth back. A thin line of saliva connected the side of Tadashi's member to Hiro's mouth for a few seconds before the older boy crouched down to help his brother to his feet. 

"Hiro, I really hope I gave you what you wanted," Tadashi said in a tender voice, all traces of his dominant persona suddenly gone. 

"You did. . ." Hiro responded shakily, and Tadashi smiled and pulled the boy into a tight and loving embrace. 

"I'm so sorry about yesterday, love. Are we good?" Tadashi's heart beat hard in his chest as he held his breath, waiting for Hiro's reply. 

The boy took a moment before looking up into his brother's face. "Yeah, 'Dashi, we're good."

Tadashi couldn't help it. His face broke into a beaming smile and he wrapped his arms more tightly around Hiro, giving the boy a bone-crushing hug.

"Gaahhh! T-Tadashi! C-can't breathe!" Hiro choked, but there was laughter in his voice. Tadashi chuckled and released Hiro. 

"Sorry, little bro. I'm just glad to have you back. And in case this didn't work I also kinda booked us a special day out of town this Sunday. Think of it as _'I'm sorry, please don't hate me part 2'_."

Hiro's eyes widened. "We're going on a trip? Where?!"

Tadashi chuckled again. "It's a surprise, genius! It's maybe two hours away, so we'll easily be able to do it and get home in time for bed so you don't miss any of your classes on Monday. Now hurry up and get dressed. Class is almost over and I don't want to be walked in on like this!" Tadashi gestured to both boys exposed legs and cocks.

Hiro laughed and gleefully pulled his clothes back on. He sniffed his pants carefully. They had soaked up some of Tadashi's piss, but Hiro deemed it fine to wear for the rest of the day. Once both boys were more or less decent they walked hand-in-hand to the door. Tadashi gave Hiro a quick, loving kiss on the lips, then opened the door and stepped back into the hallway. Their hands released each other and they turned to go their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies. Please leave me some comments giving me thoughts on the story so far, requests for what to have in the future, what you like or didn't like, etcetera. Comments are what give me the energy to keep writing, so if you like this story you're more likely to get a new chapter sooner I you leave a comment ;-)
> 
> Have a nice august and see you again soon!


	9. In The Heat Of The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi takes Hiro on a road trip to a surprise destination, and Hiro tries his hand at steamy domination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last post I'm making (probably) for the rest of this month. I'm taking a week off writing starting now and it normally takes me between 3-7 days to write a chapter for one of my fics, meaning it'll be September before I post again. Just a little heads up. That being said, enjoy this new chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: so I recently discovered a Hidashi sex comic called "Let Me Be Closer" by Azzai. Well, sort of. I only hae the first 30-32 pages or so. The rest of the comic seems to have been erased from the internet. The first person to comment a link to the full, unabridged comic (or a link to a Dropbox download if you have the comic saved somewhere) gets my everlasting love and *maybe* a personalised fanfic with your favourite ship.

"HIRO?! ARE YOU READY YET?!" TADASHI'S voice came through the open door of Hiro and Tadashi's room. Bright Sunday morning sunlight was the only light Hiro had to see what he was doing. 

"Nearly, 'Dashi! I'm just packing a couple more things first!" Hiro called to his brother, who was downstairs waiting for him. 

Hiro heard the telltale _thump thump thump_ that told him Tadashi was running up the stairs. And sure enough, just as Hiro was zipping up his stuffed backpack Tadashi's face appeared in the doorway. 

"What do you mean you're packing? We're only going a few towns over. It's just a two-hour drive, Hiro! You don't need to pack at all."

Hiro shrugged as he stood up and slung the bag over his right shoulder. "Better safe than sorry, right? It's mostly snacks and games and stuff so I don't get bored during the drive."

Tadashi snorted. "Whatever, dude. But it's the middle of summer! Why are you bringing a jacket?!" He gestured to the navy blue hoodie Hiro was wearing over his shorts and _Battlebots_ T-Shirt. 

"Hey, I get cold in cars!" Hiro defended himself. "If I get hot I'll just take it off."

"Fine!" Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Are you ready, then? I'm excited for when we get there!"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Hiro took a step toward the door. "You gonna tell me where it is we're going yet?" 

Tadashi shook his head, chuckling. "You really don't understand the meaning of 'surprise', do you otōto?" 

Hiro heaved a depressed sigh that didn't match the wide grin on his face. "Fine! Let's get going then. The suspense is killing me!"

The two boys hurried downstairs, kissing their aunt Cass goodbye before heading out to the car. Tadashi had told their aunt that they were spending the day with Wasabi, Fred, Honey, And GoGo. He'd told her they might be home late, but that they'd be responsible. He had smirked inwardly as he told her this, knowing he and his brother were going to be anything **but** responsible. 

Hiro tossed his heavy backpack into the back seat of the car before hopping in the passenger side. He was tapping his fingers against his knees, energetic and excited about the day ahead. Tadashi chuckled as he got in the driver's seat and began pulling away from the café. This was going to be a day to remember. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Come on, 'Dashi!" Hiro whined, tugging on his older brother's sleeve. "You said it'd be a two-hour drive. It's been an hour and forty-five minutes. Can't you tell me where we're going yet?!"

Hiro turned in his seat to give Tadashi his wide puppy-dog eyes. A crunching noise from Hiro's discarded snack wrappers on the floor met Tadashi's ears when the younger boy shifted. 

Tadashi sighed. This was the sixth time Hiro had asked him since they'd left the café. "Just be patient, Hiro. We're nearly there. Just a few more miles and you'll know." It was getting harder to resist telling Hiro the secret. Not only was Hiro's face adorable when he pleaded, with wide brown eyes and that gap-toothed grin, but Tadashi was excited for Hiro to know where they were going just as much as Hiro himself was! But Tadashi managed to keep it to himself. _Just a few more miles_.

The younger boy gave an impatient huff and looked out his window. They were driving through a large town. It wasn't nearly as big as San Fransokyo, but it was larger than all the other towns they'd driven through that day. Hiro had been too distracted by his backpack full of snacks to catch the name of the small city when they'd entered it. 

As Tadashi turned down various side streets and roads, following a map in his phone, Hiro was peering out his window, searching for any clue as to where they were headed. 

"You're not taking me to that crab shack, are you? Cuz I'm allergic. I'll totally unaccept your apology if you take me there."

"Hiro, you're not allergic to crab, you just don't like it. And no, that's not what we're here for."

Hiro frowned. "Alright, how about that Lazer Tag place? I'd be down for that!" 

Tadashi laughed. "Why would I drive for two hours when we have Lazer Tag in San Fransokyo?" He replied. 

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. . . " Hiro fell silent, looking around for anything else Tadashi might be taking him to. But he could see nothing that looked interesting. They drove for ten more minutes until they were almost out of the city and still Hiro saw nothing! 

"Here we are!" Tadashi declared triumphantly, and he turned into the mostly deserted parking lot of a dull-looking, one story office building. 

"What, this?!" Hiro pointed perplexedly at the building. "Tadashi, we've been over this. I'm too young to get a job."

His brother laughed. "It's not an office building Hiro, it only looks like one from the outside. It's what's inside that you'll like. Come on, grab your bag and follow me." Tadashi turned off the car and opened his door. 

Hiro snatched his backpack out of the back seat and quickly followed his brother, bewildered by where he was being taken. The outside of the building held no signs that Hiro could see. And the parking lot itself was almost completely empty. 

Tadashi strode up to the front doors of the building and held one open for Hiro. The boy cautiously skirted inside, wide eyes taking in everything. 

They had walked into what was clearly a reception room. Blank white walls greeted them on all four sides. Empty chairs were set around the room and an old TV was hanging from the ceiling in one corner. At the far end of the room, a single desk and clerk sat in front of a closed fog-glass door. Tadashi gave Hiro a reassuring smile and walked purposefully toward the clerk, who was a small Asian woman with her hair in a tight bun on top of her head. Hiro followed closely behind Tadashi, noticing as they drew closer to the desk that it was extremely humid in the room. 

"Hello!" Tadashi said cheerfully as he reached the desk. "My name is Hamada. I'm checking in. Made a reservation a few days ago for a room for 6 hours."

The woman lifted a clipboard from the desk in front of her and peered at it through tiny spectacles. 

"Ah, Mr. Hamada!" She said through a thick accent. "We've been expecting you! Come, come!" She stood up and gestured for the brothers to follow her. She strode quickly over to the glass door behind the desk and held it open for them. 

Tadashi grasped Hiro's hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "Come on!" He pulled Hiro forward and led him through the doorway. They appeared in a long hallway lined with glass doors similar to the one they had just walked through on both sides. White stone tiles in the floor reflected the bright fluorescent lights in the ceiling. 

_a hallway_ Hiro thought. _and a room!_ He reflected back on what his brother had said to the clerk. "Tadashi, did you buy us a hotel room?" 

Tadashi chuckled and shook his head. "Yep, I totally drove us two hours so we could spend time in a hotel for 6 more hours. Nah, this is much better. Trust me." He squeezed Hiro's hand in his as the desk clerk moved in front of them, gesturing for the boys to follow her. 

They started walking, moving past foggy glass door after foggy glass door. Hiro looked worriedly at his hand wrapped in Tadashi's, then at the unknown woman in front of them. 

Tadashi caught Hiro's look and smiled. "It's ok, love. She doesn't care." 

Hiro squeezed Tadashi's hand back before they stopped suddenly in front of a glass door indistinguishable from all the others. 

"I leave you now," the clerk said, bowing to them and pointing at the door. Hiro blinked in surprise as she began hurrying back the way they had just come. 

"What in the-" 

"C'mon!" Tadashi interjected. "It's time you found out where I've brought you, love."

He leaned forward and pulled the glass door open. Before Hiro had a chance to look inside, Tadashi stepped in front of him, obscuring his view. Tadashi then pulled Hiro inside, shutting and locking the door once the two were inside. 

A wave of heat knocked into Hiro, making him immediately regret wearing a jacket. He started taking it off as he stepped around Tadashi to look at the room. Hiro gasped and Tadashi beamed as he took in the view. The jacket dropped to the floor without a second thought as Hiro's heart swelled at the sight before him. 

The square room was only about half the size of Hiro and Tadashi's bedroom. Off to one side there was a small circular table with two chairs. Stacked on the table were several folded white towels. The rest of the room, however, was taken up by the uneven circular rock pit in the floor that was filled with steaming water. 

"What do you think?!" Tadashi asked, looking excitedly at Hiro. "This building is set on top of a natural hot spring! We've got six hours by ourselves in here with nobody to bother us."

Hiro's mouth fell open. "This. . . This is perfect, 'Dashi!" He turned and wrapped his arms tightly around his older brother. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" 

Tadashi smiled warmly down at Hiro. "I'm glad you like it. C'mon! Let's go test the water~" he kicked off his shoes. 

Hiro's heart sank slightly. "B-but I didn't bring any swim clothes." 

"Neither did I!" Tadashi laughed. "It's called skinny dipping, baby bro. You're not supposed to wear anything." He began pulling off his shirt. His muscular chest was exposed and he lifted his arms to tug the shirt off completely, giving Hiro a view of his armpit hair. Tadashi tossed the shirt on the floor and started unzipping his shorts. They soon joined his shirt on the floor, leaving him in only his socks and Fruit of the Looms. 

"Don't just stand there, Genius. Strip!" Tadashi called over his shoulder as he hopped on one foot while pulling off a sock. 

Hiro jerked his head, realizing he had been staring, and quickly began removing his clothes. Soon enough Tadashi was completely naked, cock swinging freely in front of Hiro, and he Stepped carefully into the hot spring. 

"Ooohhhh yes! That's perfect!" He slid in down to his waist as Hiro tugged off his underwear, exposing his own cock to Tadashi. The older brother looked at it and licked his lips. 

"Come here, Hiro. There are some nice seats formed out of the rock here on the sides, but I think my lap works nicely too," Tadashi winked. 

Hiro grinned sheepishly and walked over to the small pool. He lowered himself carefully into it and let out a moan of relaxation. The water was very hot, but that was exactly the way Hiro liked it. He sank down into it next to his brother and closed his eyes, feeling his muscles cry with approval.

"Here, love," Tadashi said softly. He reached out and placed his hands on Hiro's hips, pulling the boy gently over to him. Hiro sank down onto his brother's lap, his bare ass rubbing against Tadashi's crotch. Tadashi lifted his hand and placed them firmly on Hiro's shoulders and began to squeeze. 

Hiro moaned again and closed his eyes, tilting his head down towards the water as Tadashi massaged his back. 

"That's it, Hiro," the older boy whispered, "just relax. We've got six hours to kill." He set to work, pushing his thumbs hard against knots Hiro hadn't even realized he'd had, working then out slowly. 

Hiro could feel his brother getting hard as he sat on his lap. The feeling made Hiro moan and start to stiffen up himself. He wondered what it would be like to get fucked in here, in this hot spring. He wondered if they would get caught. When Hiro imagined someone walking in on them he grinned, suddenly more turned on. 

But then a new, poisonous thought crossed his mind. _how did Tadashi know about this place?! Who brought him here?_ It certainly wasn't the kind of place one discovers on accident! Somebody must have brought Tadashi here. . . . 

Hiro's stomach churned at the thought of some other man or woman playing with his brother, his lover. And he grew distraught at the thought that Tadashi might only have taken him here because he himself had been brought here by another person. Had Tadashi been dominated in this very pool before?! Hiro pictured some faceless man sitting with Tadashi in this same pool, forcing himself inside Hiro's brother. 

Tadashi's hands released Hiro's shoulders as the younger boy opened his eyes. Hiro could feel Tadashi's hard cock pressed between his ass cheeks but ignored it. 

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Tadashi asked, sounding worried. "You were relaxed, then all of a sudden your muscles tensed up!"

Hiro sat up and shifted, turning so that he was straddling Tadashi, facing him rather than leaning against him. 

"Nii-san. . . How did you know about this place to take me here?" Hiro stared unblinkingly into Tadashi's face, scanning every square inch of his features for the truth. He still couldn't stop thinking about someone else topping Tadashi. 

"Well I've been here before, Hiro." Tadashi smiled reassuringly, but Hiro's breath caught in his throat. 

"W-with an old boyfriend? Or maybe a girlfriend? GoGo or someone?" Hiro's bottom lip trembled. He hated the idea of Tadashi being with someone else. 

Tadashi's eyes widened as the realization of Hiro's fear struck him. "Oh, God, Hiro no! It's nothing like that! I mean, GoGo was there, but so were Honey and Wasabi and Fred. And we brought bathing suits! Nothing romantic about it. Wasabi had been brought here by his girlfriend a couple of years ago and convinced us to make a quick stop when we went on that road trip a few months ago." 

Hiro breathed a deep sigh of relief. He felt a cold hand clutching his heart release its grip. He hadn't even noticed it was there until it let go. 

"So you've never. . . ?"

"I've never had sex here," Tadashi assured his brother, cupping the boy's face in his rough, warm hands. "And you're the first person I've ever brought here, and you're the only person I intend to ever bring here. Don't worry, Hiro. I love _you_ and only you."

Tadashi leaned forwards and kissed Hiro. The younger boy moaned softly and let himself flow into the kiss. He still couldn't get the image of his older brother being dominated out of his mind, but now instead of a faceless man doing it to him, it was Hiro himself, the only one Tadashi had taken to this hot spring. He growled with approval. 

The growl made Tadashi harder than ever. Still kissing his brother, he reached down between them and grabbed his cock, intending to push it against Hiro's smooth entrance. But Hiro suddenly reached down and grabbed Tadashi's wrist, stopping him fast.

Hiro broke the kiss and looked into Tadashi's warm brown eyes. "No. . . I want to do it this time."

Tadashi blinked. "You mean you wanna ride me yourself? You wanna be in control?" 

Hiro smirked and felt the heat rising in his chest. "You got it half right. I wanna be in control this time. I. . . I wanna fuck you. . . "

Hiro slid his fingers down Tadashi's hand and onto his brother's dick. He rubbed two fingers softly over the older boy's head. Tadashi's spine stiffened. He let out a choked gasp and rolled his shoulder apprehensively. 

"H-Hiro! Aahh~ I d-don't think that's a good idea. I've never had someone do that to me before. . ." Tadashi panted, looking hazily into Hiro's face. 

"So?" Hiro said, slipping one finger under Tadashi's wrapper and circling his head slowly. "Until a couple months ago I hadn't either. I think it'll do you some good. Besides, isn't this trip all about making amends with me?" Hiro quirked an eyebrow and slowly stood up, still circling a smooth finger beneath his brother's foreskin as he did so. 

"Ohhh God!" Tadashi groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, shivering slightly with barely contained pleasure. 

It made Hiro extremely happy to see his older, much bigger brother reduced to a quivering mess by only a couple of light touches. He gently pushed Tadashi's legs apart with his own feet and leaned forward, reaching with his free hand and cupping Tadashi's balls in his palm while his pointer finger pushed out and rubbed against Tadashi's tailhole. 

"Come on, Nii-chan," Hiro said in a low voice. "Tell me you don't want me to do this~" 

Tadashi opened his eyes weakly and tried to find the words. His mouth opened and shut three times before he managed to croak in a hushed voice. 

"I d-don't w-want. . . . "

Hiro began circling his finger the other way against Tadashi's cock. He lifted his eyebrow higher, daring the older boy to show defiance while adding pressure to the finger held against Tadashi's entrance. 

"Oh, God, I don't want you to s-stop!" Tadashi cried, giving in. He tilted his head back, looking up at the ceiling, and spread his legs wider for Hiro.

The younger brother grinned triumphantly and began pushing his finger inside the older boy. The hot water of the pool acted as lube and Tadashi's asshole opened willingly, welcoming Hiro inside. He pushed the finger in deep and started wiggling it around inside, exploring Tadashi's anus. 

Tadashi whined and moaned but remained still, letting Hiro feel him up. The older boy looked back down, opening his eyes, and watched beneath the water as his brother's finger disappeared up inside him. He could feel it moving, tapping at the soft walls, stretching his hole ever so slightly, pushing gently against the second entrance at the back of his cavity. 

Then Hiro slid a second finger inside. Tadashi lurched slightly, letting out another choked gasp, but he kept himself from impulsively pulling away from his brother. His chest rose and fell rapidly. He felt an underlying sense of pleasure from Hiro's fingers, but it was drowned by an uncomfortable feeling of unfamiliarity. There was no pain yet, however, and every second that passed made the uncomfortable feeling diminish and the pleasure grow. 

Suddenly Hiro pressed hard with both fingers against an area inside Tadashi that lay somewhere between his entrance and his ballsack. A wave of ecstasy crashed over Tadashi! He cried out as his vision turned to static.

Hiro smirked again and pulled his fingers away from the sweet spot. "Looks like pissing yourself during sex runs in the family." 

Hiro began using his fingers to stretch Tadashi's tight hole as the older boy slowly regained his vision. He looked hazily down at his chest and saw a large wet area. Tentatively, he raised a finger to his chest and dabbed at the wet spot lightly before bringing the finger up to his nose. Hiro hadn't lied! Tadashi had completely lost control when the boy had toyed with his sweet spot. . . . And Tadashi liked it!

"You're almost ready, 'Dashi," Hiro said in a low, even voice. "Just a bit more, I think. . . "

Hiro stuck his tongue between his teeth so that it was pushed slightly out the corner of his mouth, then nudged a third finger inside his big brother. Tadashi gave another shuddering sigh and clenched his hole around Hiro's small fingers, rendering him unable to move them. 

"Nii-chan, I can't make you ready if you don't let go," Hiro said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Slowly, Tadashi released his grip on Hiro's fingers. The smaller boy smiled and began to slowly spread them apart, using the hot water to help him ready his brother's hole. 

"That's it, 'Dashi, that's it," Hiro crooned, leaning in to nibble lightly at his brother's bottom lip. "You're nearly ready. . . Just a bit more."

A single tear of longing slid down Tadashi's cheek. Seeing this, Hiro pulled his finger out from under his brother's foreskin. Tadashi whimpered, but Hiro shushed him. 

"Sshhhhh, it's alright. You'll get more. And look, you're ready now!" Hiro nodded down between Tadashi's legs where his three fingers were pushed inside his asshole and spread to the max. 

Tadashi looked from his hole to his brothers face, lip trembling slightly. It was such an alien sight for Hiro, seeing his tall, stoic, muscular older brother reduced like this before him. The sight served only to increase the craving within. 

"Wh-what now, H-Hiro?" Tadashi asked, blinking rapidly. 

Hiro slowly removed his fingers from Tadashi, ensuring the older boy's hole remained open. "Now you turn around and put your hands on the wall of the pool," Hiro said in a newfound commanding voice. 

Without hesitation Tadashi rolled his body over so that his back was facing Hiro, then bent forward and placed his hands firmly against the rim of the hot spring. Hiro wiped beads of sweat off his brow and took a moment to admire the view. Tadashi's ass was hairy. Or at least it was compared to Hiro's. There was a growth of black ringlets on both cheeks and inside his crack. The water had made Tadashi's rear look much smoother than it was in reality, however. 

Hiro placed a palm firmly between Tadashi's shoulder blades and pushed gently. Tadashi complied and leaned further down, spreading his ass cheeks apart in the process. Hiro looked hungrily at his brother's now exposed hole, loose from Hiro's fingers. He could also see Tadashi's ballsack hanging down just below his hole. Hiro licked his lips again as his own cock gave an anxious twitch. 

Hiro could also see his brothers spine and ribs outlined by the boy's wet skin. The latter of these was rapidly expanding and decompressing as Tadashi breathed deeply, trying to prepare himself for his little brother. 

Hiro's gaze led him back to Tadashi's ass and he knew he was ready. He grabbed his cock with his right hand, and Tadashi's corresponding ass cheek with his left. Tadashi turned his face to watch Hiro as the boy stepped forward and slowly pushed his hard cock head against Tadashi's hole. Hiro found himself breathing just as deeply and quickly as Tadashi, but his rapid breaths were born of excitement and curiosity, not of anticipation and apprehension. 

And slowly, slowly Hiro began to push inside. He watched as his purple head disappeared into his brother. He'd evidently miscalculated with his fingers because instead of sliding in with Hiro's cock head, his foreskin was pushed backward by Tadashi's tight ring. 

Tadashi gave a shudder much greater from when Hiro had fingered him. He felt a slow burning pain in his asshole as it stretched again, but the pain was only underlying, a small feeling compared to the glowing pleasure welling up inside. 

Hiro gave a grunt and a quick thrust, popping his wrapper inside Tadashi along with his head. And as he overcame the initial shock of penetrating his older brother, Hiro began to feel the pleasure expanding from his sex. 

It was a much different pleasure from when he had his brother inside him. That had been a low burning pleasure mixed with pressure. It was different even from the pleasure Hiro felt when he would shoot a load! It was something new and strange and entirely his to feel. Hiro's breath started coming out in shallow gasps as he pushed deeper inside his brother. 

Tadashi cried out in pain. He clenched his ring again, gripping Hiro tightly inside of him. 

"Sorry!" Hiro said with a deep intake of breath as he was stopped fast. "Sorry! I shouldn't have pushed in so quick."

Tadashi shook his head slowly, sweat dripping off of his chin. "It's . . . You're alright, otōto. Keep going!"

He unclenched and Hiro took full advantage, pushing deeper and deeper inside. He felt Tadashi relax as Hiro slid his shaft in past halfway. 

Hiro moved his hand to Tadashi's lower back. He applied some pressure as he rolled his hips slightly, moving his cock inside his brother. 

"Ooooohhh God, yes!" Tadashi moaned loudly. The moan echoed through their small, steam-filled room. "God yes, Hiro!" Tadashi began pushing his hips backwards so that more of Hiro was forced inside of him. Hiro gasped as a sharp pang of pleasure ran through him. He lurched forward slightly, accidentally thrusting his cock all the way inside Tadashi's asshole. 

Tadashi let out a yip of pain but managed to hold still. Hiro could see his knuckles pressed white as he gripped the side of the small pool. 

"Y-you alright?" Hiro asked breathlessly. Tadashi nodded in affirmation and lifted a shaking hand to gesture that Hiro should continue. 

With a fresh wave of determination, Hiro began pulling out of his brother. Just before the head of his cock would have been pulled out, Hiro paused and thrust hard back in. His and Tadashi's gasps of pleasure merged and filled the square room.

The younger boy started to slowly thrust in and out of his brother, falling into a rhythm. He would pump his now wet shaft down to the base, stopping for a few seconds to allow himself and his brother time to moan, and then he pulled back out. 

As they fell into this rhythm, Tadashi felt his mind go hazy, clouded by pleasure. His own cock was leaking precum profusely. The stuff was dripping down into the hot water of the pool in long strands. Every time Hiro thrust into him, Tadashi's dick would twitch instinctively. The older brother thought back to Hiro's finger sliding under his foreskin, moving stealthily around his head. He groaned inwardly and reached a shaking hand back towards his achingly hard cock.

" **No!** " Hiro's voice cut clear and strong through the mist in Tadashi's head. His hand faltered, mere inches from his dripping member.

"B-but-" Tadashi began. 

"No, 'Dashi," Hiro's voice was commanding and steady. It told Tadashi that he had no say in this matter. 

"H-Hiro, please!" Tadashi said, his voice cracking. "Please, I just-" 

"I want you to cum naturally. I want you to cum from just me." Hiro continued thrusting into Tadashi. "Don't worry, though. I'll make sure you cum soon~" his thrusts began to pick up strength and speed. 

"AAHHhhaaaaa!" Tadashi cried out and moved his hand back to the edge of the pool, clutching it tightly for support. 

Hiro ignored his cry and instead turned his attention to the show before him. He watched his own cock pumping in and out of his brother, his balls slapping steadily harder against Tadashi's. Hiro moved his hands to his brother's hips and began pulling them back into his thrusts. 

Tadashi closed his eyes as he had before and gave loud cries of pleasure with each thrust. Hiro was certain they could be heard through the foggy glass door, but at that moment he didn't care. In fact, it made him hot to think that someone could be listening to him nail his older brother. He wondered if this hypothetical witness enjoyed hearing them go at it? He thrust harder. 

Sweat ran down Tadashi's face like rain, stinging his eyes whenever he opened them. He felt Hiro pick up speed and practically howled with ecstasy! Hiro's own pants and grunts were picking up, gaining speed and volume. Tadashi knew the boy couldn't hold on for much longer. He would be filling Tadashi's ass in no time!

Of course, Tadashi knew he wouldn't last much longer either. He was already crying for Hiro. His brother had him exactly where he wanted him. Tadashi had no control. He wouldn't be able to hold it back if he felt his orgasm coming on. 

And just the thought if Hiro making him cum through anal sex alone began pushing Tadashi over the edge. Like speaking of the devil, thinking of his inevitable ejaculation made it appear almost instantly. Tadashi tried to cry out a warning, but he wasn't even in control of his own voice! All that came out was a loud whine.

And yet Hiro was on track to shoot his load first! He was already feeling the exponential growth of pleasure in his gut. His vision was growing speckled and blurred and his breath was becoming more and more labored by the second. He continued delivering strong thrusts deep inside his brother, but the length between thrusts grew steadily. 

Finally the pleasure peaked, positively blinding Hiro. A guttural cry burst forth from his throat and he jabbed his cock one last time into his brother. It struck true, the head hitting a group of sensitive nerves deep inside Tadashi as Hiro's seed exploded forth from his slit, filling his brother. 

And as Hiro struck at Tadashi's sweet spot, the older boy too was pushed over the edge. He gave a howl that dwarfed all previous ones and shot stream after hot stream of his cum directly into the steaming pool he and his brother were standing in.

As Hiro's vision cleared and the last of he and Tadashi's cum spurted out of their cocks, Hiro became vaguely aware that his tongue was lolling out. He drew it back into his mouth, which he quickly realized was dry. 

"Aahh, 'D-Dashi!" Hiro groaned, feeling exhausted. "'Dashi, it's too hot. We n-need to get out of the water." 

His brother nodded sluggishly and Hiro began pulling his wet, already softening cock out of his brother. He gasped as his still sensitive head was pulled through Tadashi's ring and his foreskin was brought up tightly over it. As Hiro's head was completely removed the boy's cum began oozing out of Tadashi's loose hole, dripping freely into the hot spring water. 

"Come on!" Hiro said as he began to crawl out of the pool. Tadashi followed him. Hiro walked to the small circular table against the wall and took a couple of the towels off of it. These he laid flat on the ground before turning back to Tadashi. 

Hiro's older brother nodded approvingly and laid down on one of the towels, staring at his naked sibling. Hiro picked his bag off the floor, giving Tadashi a view of his asshole and balls as he bent down, and pulled a tall bottle of water out. He uncapped it and drank deeply before crawling down onto the towel next to Tadashi. 

"Here, drink. You'll feel better."

Tadashi took the bottle and wordlessly began to gulp the cool water down. He drank most of the bottle before passing it back to Hiro. 

"So I'm guessing you never realized how draining it could be, being on the bottom?" Hiro teased as Tadashi closed his eyes. 

Tadashi groaned "uuuhhhggg. We've got a good five hours left. Sleep now, talk later."

Hiro chuckled as Tadashi turned on his side, facing away from Hiro and towards the pool. Hiro capped the bottle and set it aside before curling up with Tadashi, their bodies pressed firmly together. The younger Hamada placed his arm gently around his brother before closing his eyes as well.

"Alright. But just a short nap! I don't want to waste all our time here sleeping!" 

Tadashi grinned slightly. "Hiro," he said with his eyes still closed, "I promise when we wake up there will be no end to the trouble we get into~"


	10. When I Close My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of steamy hot springs sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, originally I was gonna push writing this back a week and finish a certain Harry Potter smut fic I'm writing a first chapter for, but I ended up rage quitting that halfway through, so you get this early! Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: so I recently discovered a Hidashi sex comic called "Let Me Be Closer" by Azzai. Well, sort of. I only hae the first 30-32 pages or so. The rest of the comic seems to have been erased from the internet. The first person to comment a link to the full, unabridged comic (or a link to a Dropbox download if you have the comic saved somewhere) gets my everlasting love and *maybe* a personalised fanfic with your favourite ship.

"HIRO. . . ITS TIME TO WAKE up, pet." Tadashi's voice cut through Hiro's sleep, shaking the boy softly awake. The younger Hamada opened his eyes slowly and the white, steam-filled hot spring room came into focus, along with his older brother, Tadashi, who was naked and smiling warmly down at his baby brother. 

"We slept for a couple hours, Hiro. We've only got the room for two more. I figured I should wake you so we can. . . fully enjoy it." 

There was an air of mischief in his voice. Hiro sat up slowly and yawned, eyes quickly moving to Tadashi's privates. His penis was flaccid at the moment, but Hiro didn't expect that to last. He knew that Tadashi hadn't taken him all this long way to the secluded hot spring so they could actually relax. 

And they'd already fucked here once. Hiro gave a small smile as he recalled the event. He'd turned Tadashi around and truly made him his! It had been invigorating! Hiro had never felt like that before. And he could still feel Tadashi's skin under his fingers as he had made his brother moan.

"Hard already, otōto? I thought you'd need a minute or two to wake up before getting back at it!" Tadashi commented, his voice dripping teasingly. Hiro looked down, blushing when he saw that his cock was indeed stiffening already. 

"S-sorry, 'Dashi. I was thinking about earlier. . . ."

Tadashi sat up straight, bringing his hand up to ruffle his own hair. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. . . ."

"You mean. . . you've been awake?" Hiro asked, pulling himself to his feet and glancing over at the steaming pool in the middle of the room. 

Tadashi stood too and gestured for Hiro to climb into the hot spring before walking over to it himself. "Yeah, I've kinda been awake for the last half hour, watching you sleep. You've got this cute half smile you do that I like," he giggled reminiscently. "I'm actually surprised you didn't wake up before me. You usually do. . ." 

Hiro smiled wider and walked over to the pool with Tadashi, lowering himself slowly inside. "Aaahhhhh! I'm glad you enjoyed the show," he teased. "And I kinda didn't get any sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking about where you were taking me and what you would do to me when we got there." It was Hiro's turn to giggle. 

Tadashi quirked an eyebrow. "I still haven't done anything yet. You saw to that quickly enough." 

Hiro's cheeks turned red. "Sorry," he said again, "I just liked having control. Only the once. . . Maybe." He blushed darker. 

Tadashi's eyes seemed to glow. "Well, I had a plan. More of a desire, really. Something I'd love to enact. All week I've only been able to think about how it would feel to fuck you here. To be inside you while the hot water surrounded us. See, I paid for pleasure when I bought this room, not comfort. Although I don't see why we can't balance the two." Tadashi too lowered himself into the pool, his cock now completely submerged and fully hard again. Hiro's was rising at a rapid rate, nearing full size. 

Tadashi moved over to Hiro through the hot water. He looked down at the younger boy as his hands gently grasped Hiro's hips. He bent forward as Hiro stood on his toes, anticipating his brother's actions. Their lips met passionately as Hiro firmly gripped Tadashi's chest, one small hand palm down over each nipple. 

Their tongues pushed eagerly inside one another's mouths as both boys let out moans of longing. Hiro noticed that his own moans were higher and more effeminate than his brothers, but as Tadashi pressed forward, pushing their bodies firmly together, he found he didn't care. 

Tadashi crouched slightly and his hands slid lower, grabbing under Hiro's knees. He lifted his younger brother up several inches, spreading the boy's legs. Hiro removed his hands from Tadashi's chest, reaching behind him instead and planting them against the dry stone floor just beyond the lip of the pool. 

"You going to let me have my fun this time, otōto, or am I going to have to _make_ you behave?" Tadashi asked, lifting an eyebrow as he pulled briefly out of the kiss. 

A hint of anger flared within Hiro at these words. It was nothing big, just a spark of resistance, but it was there all the same. Yet it wasn't enough to overcome Hiro's horniness. If anything it added onto it!

"I'll behave," Hiro replied, keeping his face impassive. But behind his back he crossed his fingers against the stone floor. 

Tadashi grinned and shifted his hips forward. Hiro bit his bottom lip as he felt Tadashi's cock push against his asshole. The older boy grunted and looked down through the hot water as his dick sought entry. 

"Hiro, you're clenching!" Tadashi observed. "I can't get in."

"Wh-what?" Hiro said. "Oh, s-sorry!" He hadn't been aware that he was indeed clenching his hole shut. Hiro quickly unclenched, and Tadashi pushed his head inside with ease. 

Hiro yelped with pleasure and screwed his eyes shut as his hands curled into fists behind him. Tadashi purred as he felt his brother shake. 

"That's right, Hiro. I've got the power. What happened earlier was a fluke. You caught me off guard." He pushed further inside Hiro, making the smaller boy pant rapidly. Tadashi's words brought the spark of defiance within Hiro to a small smoldering flame. 

But Hiro kept his cool and allowed Tadashi to thrust deeper. Both boys moaned deeply as Tadashi's cock slid almost all the way inside, then began to pull out. He fell into the usual rhythm of thrusting deep inside his brother's hole, pulling out, then thrusting back in. At first Tadashi's muscles had been tense, as if he was expecting Hiro to try and turn the tables again. But slowly, slowly he relaxed until his muscles were only tense from the pleasure of his thrusts. 

Hiro waited, feeling the slow-burning pleasure in his ass growing with every thrust and listening as his brother's moans and gasps grew deeper and deeper. After a few minutes, he was certain the older boy's guard was down completely. But still he waited for the right moment. 

And that moment came quickly. 

"Ohhhh, f-fuck, Hiro! I'm getting close!"

Hiro clenched his hole again, eyes narrowing even as his mouth fell open from the pleasure he was experiencing. He let out more girly moans, bringing Tadashi closer to the edge. Hiro watched Tadashi's face closely, seeing his cheeks grow steadily redder. The younger brother saw Tadashi close his eyes and heard his moans grow higher. But finally, as Tadashi's nostrils flared and he opened his mouth to speak, Hiro deemed it time. 

"H-Hiro! I'm gonna-" Tadashi began. But before he could finish Hiro brought his legs quickly up and pushed his feet firmly against his brother's chest. 

Hiro went flying backward towards the door. Tadashi made a grab for Hiro's leg, but his hand slipped against the wet skin and he missed, falling with a large _splash_ back into the hot water.

Hiro stumbled quickly to his feet and ran to the door as Tadashi stood back up, sputtering. 

"Hiro, what the hell?!" Tadashi demanded, his wet hair falling into his face. "I was so close!"

Hiro giggled slightly and gave his brother a sly smile over his shoulder. He turned back to face Tadashi, showing his big brother his hard cock. "I bet you'd like to finish, wouldn't you Nii-San?" He teased. 

"Well, yeah! That was kinda the point of bringing you here," Tadashi replied with a note of impatience. 

"You'd love to feel the hot, slick walls of my tailhole grip your cock as you cum inside me~" Hiro continued, turning back around so Tadashi could see his ass. The annoyed look slid off of Tadashi's face and he nodded slowly. 

"You wanna be a bad boy inside your baby brother?" Hiro asked, the words sounding childish as they exited his mouth. But as he reached back and slid two fingers inside himself for Tadashi to see, they had the desired effect. 

"Oohhh, God yes, Hiro!" Tadashi moaned, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking to the sight. 

Hiro pulled the fingers out of himself and slowly raised the hand to his face before pushing the fingers into his mouth. Tadashi's eyes widened as he watched his brother suck seductively on them for a moment before popping them back out. 

"If you wanna cum inside me then you have to come get me~," Hiro said. A long strand of saliva dripped off Hiro's fingers and onto the floor before he pushed through the door and out into the hall. 

Tadashi's breath caught him his throat. _what is he doing?!_

"H-Hiro! Stop! Come back!" He began to clumsily climb out of the pool. 

"Should I stop, or should I come back?" Hiro's voice came teasingly through the open door. 

"Just. . . Fuck it, stay there! I'm coming!" Tadashi called back, flustered. He climbed all the way out of the hot spring and began jogging after his bratty baby brother, careful to not slip on the stone floor.

"You're about to be!" Hiro giggled as Tadashi left their room. The older boy caught sight of Hiro, who was halfway down the hallway to Tadashi's left, standing still and clearly awaiting his older brother. 

With a grimace, Tadashi turned and ran down the hallway, reaching out for Hiro's arm as he drew close to Hiro. He'd expected his brother to try and squirm away again, but was surprised when he didn't move. Tadashi grabbed Hiro's upper left arm with ease, and only then did the boy move, pivoting so that his bare ass ground into Tadashi's crotch, making the older brother gasp and moan. 

"H-Hiro! What do you th-think you're doing? aahh~" Tadashi blushed at how easy it was for his brother to erode his bad temper and turn him to a stammering puddle. _No!_ , Tadashi told himself. _No! I have the power, the control! He's getting fucked no matter what!_

"I thought we could finish out here, 'Dashi," Hiro replied, sounding innocent but with a smirk etched onto his face. Tadashi could see that adorable gap in his front teeth and felt his legs go slightly weak. 

"Are. . . Are you crazy?! Anyone could see us out here! Anyone coming or going will be able to see us fucking, Hiro!" 

"So what?" Hiro replied, rubbing his ass against Tadashi's hard cock as he bent forward slightly. "We'll probably be the only ones coming," his smirk widened, "People could already hear us before. And you said that the people who work here wouldn't care about us."

"I m-meant they wouldn't care about us holding hands, genius!" Tadashi said, his voice rising in pitch. "And that still doesn't mean that other guests wouldn't care! Do you think that if I explained to them that the 14-year old I'm balls deep in is my little brother they'd suddenly understand?!" 

"Fifteen," Hiro replied cheekily, "my birthday is in two weeks, 'Dashi. And I guess that means you should finish quickly if you want to cum because I'm not letting you inside me unless it's out here."

Tadashi gritted his teeth together, debating mentally. He didn't want to get caught, but he was also unbelievably horny. Part of him wanted to just pick Hiro up, carry him back to their room, and force himself inside there. But he knew he couldn't. More importantly, he wouldn't. Not without Hiro's consent. He'd made that mistake -or close enough- once while Hiro was sleeping. He wouldn't do so again. 

"Fine!" He growled resentfully. "But I-" 

Hiro didn't wait for him to finish. He pushed backward with his hips, making Tadashi's cock slip between his ass cheeks. Tadashi gasped as his cock was pushed against Hiro's hole, and gave an involuntary thrust with his hips, pushing firmly inside Hiro, and his foreskin was pulled hard down off his head. 

Hiro gave a loud and girly moan that sounded almost like he was trying purposefully to be heard. In response, Tadashi gave a massive, hard thrust that made Hiro's knees shake. His eyes widened as he felt his brother's cock bury itself deep inside him and Tadashi's balls slapped hard against the back of his own. 

With a low growl, Tadashi began to fuck Hiro harder than he had even earlier that week when he'd pulled Hiro out of class. The feeling was both ferocious and incredible for Hiro, blending pain and pleasure deep within him. His eyes grew hazy as he enjoyed the feeling. He wanted more~

But even as Tadashi gave Hiro everything he had, he knew that he'd lost. _After all that, even with my cock pounding into him, Hiro has the control!_ he thought bitterly. Hiro had him doing what he wanted, where he wanted. Even with the younger boy being fucked so hard he had to put his hands against the wall, Tadashi was his bitch. 

But the longer Tadashi fucked him, the more the pleasure built up, the less he cared. In fact, he was beginning to enjoy the thought of his brother being in control. Almost all of Tadashi's resentment melted away. He began moaning and gasping louder, almost daring someone to walk in on them. And as he grew to enjoy this dangerous and erotic power play, he grew closer to cumming. 

Soon enough Hiro had him gasping for air, the pleasure nearly blinding him. The boy had his hole clenched tightly around Tadashi's cock as it slid in and out, making it harder for Tadashi to hold back the inevitable. He would have found it laughable that he had changed from wanting to cum quickly to wanting this to last forever had he not been so wrapped up in the feelings in his and his baby brother's bodies. Tadashi pushed himself to his limit, surprised that Hiro hadn't shot his own load yet. The boy's stamina was growing more and more impressive. 

"C-come on, big bro!" Hiro said loudly, his voice echoing through the hall. "Fill me! Tame me!"

"Oohhh God!" Tadashi groaned. That was all the encouragement he needed. With a choked cry of uncontained ecstasy, he plunged deep inside Hiro and began filling him with a massive load. His cock throbbed with each stream of cum that came shooting out of his slit, and found he had no control over his own moans any longer. 

But Hiro somehow still had not shot his load! When Tadashi finally regained enough control to breathlessly pull his cock out, he looked his blushing brother inquiringly in the face. 

"Y-you never. . . ?"

Hiro shook his head with a smile. "I'm alright, 'Dashi. Trust me. You'll just owe me a favor sometime," he winked and started walking slowly back towards their room as if nothing had happened. 

"A f-favor?!" Tadashi bristled. "This whole trip was supposed to be your 'favor'! Your favor was gonna be my cock! And instead I got driven all over this place!"

Hiro laughed. "Come on, 'Dashi. You liked it~ besides, isn't owing me a favor that I can call in at any time for _anything_ much more _exhilarating_ than simply making me cum?" 

This calmed Tadashi down. Hiro had a point. He wondered what filthy thing his baby bro would come up with to make Tadashi do. He shuddered with anticipation as they walked into their room. Tadashi felt the smile creeping back onto his face as Hiro held the door open for him, then left it wide as he walked back and sank into the hot spring with an audible moan of relaxation.

"Aaahhh! I'm exhausted!"

"Well, we've only got about an hour left of this room," Tadashi replied. "You can sleep in the car on the way back if you're that tired, but for now you need to stay awake." 

Hiro laughed. "Alright, I'll take you up on that, 'Dashi! But for now you should come back in with me. Let's actually enjoy the hot water for once, while we've still got it."


	11. When I Look Your Way (A Question Of Trust mini chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet, erotic mini chapter with Hiro taking a piss at a gas station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is another mini chapter I wrote to help fix up a couple of things from the last chapter and to show the strength of Hiro and Tadashi's relationship. Hope you enjoy. It's probably the last time I'm going to use watersports of any kind in this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: so I recently discovered a Hidashi sex comic called "Let Me Be Closer" by Azzai. Well, sort of. I only hae the first 30-32 pages or so. The rest of the comic seems to have been erased from the internet. The first person to comment a link to the full, unabridged comic (or a link to a Dropbox download if you have the comic saved somewhere) gets my everlasting love and *maybe* a personalised fanfic with your favourite ship.

TADASHI SMILED SWEETLY at the sleeping form of his little brother in the car next to him. The boy had on his clothes from earlier, including his blue jacket. Hiro had leaned his seat back as far as it would go, and had produced a small stuffed Panda from his bag that he liked to bring with him on road trips. He was hugging it tightly to his chest as if afraid to let go. 

Tadashi glanced back at the blank stretch of road before them momentarily, then turned his gaze back to his little brother. He was turned on his side, facing Tadashi. His mouth was slightly open, allowing him to breathe deeply and evenly while also revealing his tooth gap. 

It was a shame to wake him. Hiro looked so cute and peaceful. Completely unlike the boy who had taken charge earlier that day and driven circles round Tadashi's head. And Hiro had scarcely been asleep for half an hour since they'd left the Hot Spring. He'd fallen into this deep slumber the second he'd climbed into the car. 

But Tadashi had no choice. He leaned over and placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder, gently shaking the boy just as he'd done earlier that day in the Hot Spring.

"Hiro? It's time to wake up."

The boy make a groggy moaning sound and opened his eyes slowly, then immediately legged a hand over them to block out the light from the setting sun. He squinted at his brother, looking disgruntled. 

"Wh-what? 'Dashi? Are we almost h-h-hooommmee?" The boy stretched and yawned, sitting up slightly in his reclined seat. 

"No, little genius," Tadashi said warmly. "We're still about an hour and a half from San Fransokyo." Tadashi returned his attention to the road as he turned their car down an exit ramp. 

"Then. . . Why'd you wake me up? I was having a nice dream. . ." Hiro sounded so small and innocent. Tadashi couldn't believe he had dominated him mere hours beforehand. 

"I know, Hiro. I'm sorry. But this is the last town until we get home that has any decent bathrooms. I thought it best we stop at one of these gas stations so you could go in."

As he spoke, Tadashi turned off the exit ramp and down a road, heading for a dingy-looking station around a football field away from them. 

Hiro eyed it curiously. "I do need to go. . . But _that's_ the 'decent bathroom'?" He looked incredulous. 

Tadashi bit back a chuckle. "Trust me, the ones after this are _much_ worse!"

Hiro shrugged as the car pulled into the parking lot of the station. "Alright, fine with me. What about you? Are you coming in as well?" 

Tadashi shook his head. "I already went. Back at the Hot Spring when you turned things around on me, remember?" 

Hiro giggled as Tadashi turned off the car. "Oh, right! See you in a few!" He opened the door and hopped out, quickly pulling off his jacket and leaving it in the passenger seat with his stuffed Panda. Hiro closed the door and began walking. Tadashi waved after him as he made his way into the station. 

Hiro passed several rows of sweets and chips, eyeing some of his favorites as he walked by the register, where a grumpy looking woman sat reading the paper. Beyond the register was an old-looking wooden door with chipping white paint and "men" written on it in faded marker. Hiro pushed inside, wincing as the hinges squeaked loudly. 

Inside there was only two urinals and one stall with no door, all lit by an orange light set into the middle of the ceiling. The white square tile floor looked unkempt and dirty. Hiro hurried over to the second urinal. He had barely unzipped his pants when he heard the door hinges squeak again.

Glancing over his shoulders, Hiro's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Tadashi walk in. His brother started slowly heading toward Hiro. 

"I thought you said you weren't coming in with me?!" Hiro said, eyes darting back and forth between his brother and the urinal in front of him. 

Tadashi shrugged. "Changed my mind. I'm allowed to do that, right?" He teased. 

Hiro rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the task ahead, unbuttoning his pants and pulling his underwear down slightly so his flaccid penis was exposed to the cool bathroom air. 

Hiro expected Tadashi to walk over to the first urinal next to him, or else the doorless stall. But when Tadashi walked up behind him, pushing his crotch against Hiro's ass and placing his hands on Hiro's hips, the boy gasped with surprise. 

"D-Dashi! What are you-?"

"Sshhh, it's alright, Hiro. Trust me."

Tadashi slipped his hands under Hiro's underwear's waistband, and as one pushed the pants and underwear down around Hiro's ankles, leaving him for all intents and purposes naked from the waist down. 

The boy let out a squeak. "Tadashi! Th-this is a p-public bathroom!" 

"Guess you'd better finish quickly, then," Tadashi chuckled.

"Finish?" Hiro asked, bewildered. 

"You know," Tadashi reached slowly around Hiro and wrapped his hand around Hiro's still flaccid shaft, "finish taking a leak. I'm not here for sex. I wanna help."

Hiro's eyes went wide as saucers. "B-but it's me. . . Peeing!"

"I know, otōto. I know. And I don't care. Do you trust me?"

Hiro nodded slowly, his cheeks growing redder by the second. Tadashi smiled warmly and reached up with his left hand to tilt Hiro's face towards himself from the base of the boy's chin. Their lips met softly. There was no hunger in the kiss, only love, trust, and understanding. Hiro knew right then and there that he could say 'no' and Tadashi would willingly leave to go back to the car. But Hiro didn't want his brother to leave. 

Tadashi slowly broke the kiss and looked his little brother in the eye. Hiro gave a single nod, and Tadashi turned his attention back to the boy's privates, a cute half smile on his face. He aimed Hiro's cock down toward the bottom of the white porcelain urinal.

With next to no hesitation, Hiro released his hot, yellow stream of piss. He closed his eyes, moaning as he felt Tadashi's hand guide the stream. Hiro heard it splash against the urinal and felt several droplets hit his leg, but he kept going. And was it his imagination, or could he suddenly smell the scent of his own piss?

Tadashi, on the other hand, kept his eyes intently upon the show. He could feel the liquid moving through Hiro's shaft before spilling out of his head and into the urinal. His own cock was rock hard as he ground his crotch against Hiro's bare ass, but he made no move to free it from his pants. He was starting to see why Hiro had done what he had done earlier that day. The exhilaration of knowing that at any second a stranger could walk in and see Tadashi holding his brother's cock as Hiro pissed added onto his horniness in a way he had never before imagined. And the fact that Hiro trusted and loved him enough to do this warmed Tadashi's heart as well as his pants. 

Tadashi reached up with his free hand and slid it palm down under Hiro's shirt and up over his chest. As he did this, Hiro's shirt was hiked up, exposing his stomach and parts of his chest. Tadashi rubbed his hands over the boy's nipples slowly and sensually, eyes still on Hiro's cock.

And soon enough Hiro was done. The last of his piss dribbled out, spilling more onto the floor than it did into the toilet. Without a word, Tadashi let go of Hiro's shaft and grabbed his hips again, turning the boy to face him. He got on his knees in front of Hiro and slowly started pulling his brother's pants and underwear back up. As he did this, Tadashi opened his mouth and popped Hiro's cock inside, tasting the boy quickly before pulling the underwear up all the way. 

Hiro's pants followed. Tadashi buttoned them quickly. When he had put his brother's penis in his mouth, it had made Hiro start to get hard. This made the head of his cock, perfectly outlined by his underwear, push out of his fly. With a small reminiscent smile, Tadashi pushed it back inside with two fingers, then carefully zipped Hiro's fly back up. 

Tadashi stood, pulling Hiro close to him. "I love you, Hiro," he whispered. 

"I love you too, Tadashi," Hiro replied, his bottom lip trembling slightly. Tadashi bent down and placed a warm kiss on Hiro's cheek, and then another on the boy's forehead. Tadashi gave a wide smile, one that Hiro eagerly returned, and then the two made their way out of the gas station bathroom, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I've only got a couple of chapters planned for this fic left! If you're liking it so far and have any comments/requests, please leave a comment, a kudo, and bookmark this bad boy! I'll see you soon with chapter 12!


	12. When I Meet The Fear That Lies Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I'm going to finish this fic by the end of the month! You may have noticed I'm posting almost daily now. That probably won't keep up, but I am going to be continuing to post a lot this month as a mix of halfhearted inktober spirit and the fact that I'll be taking a break in November. 
> 
> Edit: so I recently discovered a Hidashi sex comic called "Let Me Be Closer" by Azzai. Well, sort of. I only hae the first 30-32 pages or so. The rest of the comic seems to have been erased from the internet. The first person to comment a link to the full, unabridged comic (or a link to a Dropbox download if you have the comic saved somewhere) gets my everlasting love and *maybe* a personalised fanfic with your favourite ship.

HIRO WOKE UP ALREADY happy. Actually, he was more than happy. He was gleeful, ecstatic! It was his birthday! He was finally 15 years old!

Hiro flung back his covers, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, and dashed out through the curtain that separated his and his brother's parts of the room. . . and ran straight into Tadashi. 

It was lucky Tadashi was big and strong. Otherwise he would've been bowled over. 

"Woah!" He shouted as Hiro bounced off him. He planted his feet and managed to stay upright. Hiro wasn't so lucky. He went crashing onto the floor, landing hard on his ass. "Ow!" He groaned. Tadashi laughed and looked down at his brother, who was half naked, wearing only navy blue pajama shorts, and whose hair was a rabid black mess from sleep. 

Tadashi held out a hand to help Hiro up, then ruffled his brother's already distraught hair. "You're lucky I moved Baymax back to the lab!" He said, "otherwise he'd be all over you scanning for injuries. Anyway, I was just coming to wake you up!"

Hiro eyed his big brother curiously. Tadashi was already dressed. He wore a simple white Tshirt that showed off his muscular arms, and blue jeans, making him look like some sort of construction worker. Hiro spied a small package in Tadashi's hand that was wrapped in pink tissue paper and tied with a baby blue bow. 

"What's that?!" He asked, his excited voice telling Tadashi that he already clearly knew the answer. 

"It's your birthday present!" Tadashi replied cheerily. "It's, ah, not something I can give you with aunt Cass watching." He held it out. "Don't worry, I've got a fake gift I'll give you in front of her. But this is your **real** present! I've spent the last three weeks or so working on it."

Hiro took the present from his brother with barely suppressed excitement. He felt it carefully, frowning. It felt very much like clothing beneath the wrapping, almost like a shirt, or a pair of socks. Yet it was much too small to be either of those things! Hiro frowned, perplexed. 

"Well?" Tadashi asked, a small smirk on his face. "Are you gonna open it, or just keep fondling it?"

Hiro giggled and slowly tore open the tissue paper. At first he thought he must be going mad because there didn't seem to be anything inside. Then he blinked and realized that there _was_ something inside, and it was the exact same shade of pink as the tissue paper had been. Hiro pulled it out and gasped with disbelief, eyes going wide.

It was a pair of underwear. No, not just underwear. Panties! They were hot pink, frilly, lace panties. Hiro's heart beat hard in his chest. 

"What am I supposed to do with these?!" He asked indignantly, looking back at Tadashi. 

"Wear them," His brother replied simply. "Right now! Go on."

Hiro blinked again. "Al-alright," he said, his frown increasing. He tugged off his pajama shorts, exposing his flaccid cock to his older brother, then slowly stepped into the panties and pulled them up. 

Tadashi looked Hiro over and wolf-whistled. "Damn, bro! You look less like a nerd and more like a stripper!" 

"Shut up!" Hiro snapped.

"I mean it!" Tadashi said, stepping closer. "Hiro, you look gorgeous!"

Hiro looked down at himself, blushing furiously. They were exactly his size, and even he had to admit that they looked good with his slender figure and curved, feminine sides and hips. But he still wasn't sure why he was wearing them.

"What's the big deal with these? You said you'd been working on them for a while, but they're just panties! I'm a boy, in case you haven't noticed!"

"That's where you're wrong," Tadashi grinned, "about them just being panties, anyway. I've definitely noticed you're a boy," he slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out what was unmistakably a small pink remote, and pressed a button at the top. 

Hiro gasped and jumped slightly as he felt movement inside the bottom on his panties. A small, hard cylinder with a rounded off top began to rise upwards, sliding between his ass cheeks and pressing against Hiro's asshole. But it didn't stop there. Suddenly Hiro's hole became wet, as if the cylinder was excreting lube. It then continued rising upward, entering Hiro with ease. The boy whimpered slightly. He felt it slide most of the way up inside his hole, then stop. Hiro's lip trembled. 

But it still wasn't done. Hiro gasped again, then moaned as the cylinder began inflating and expanding inside him, stretching his hole. After a moment Tadashi pressed the button on the remote again and it stopped. 

"That's the real present!" He grinned as Hiro panted heavily. "Or half of it, anyway."

Hiro looked up, drooling slightly. "H-half?" He clenched his hole round the cylinder, expecting it to give slightly as any inflatable would. To Hiro's shock it was hard as plastic! A stab of pain and pleasure coursed through the boy. 

"Yep!" Tadashi replied cheerily, watching Hiro experiment with it. 

"Wh-what's the other part?" Hiro asked.

"Ahhh, that's the catch!" Tadashi said. "It's a surprise! And you only get the surprise on one condition."

"And what's that?" Hiro asked, his curiosity and interest piqued. 

"You have to keep those panties on with the toy inside you all day! Or at least until 9:00 tonight. No taking it off, not even once, and no masturbating."

Hiro snorted. "I think I can do that pretty easily, 'Dashi!" 

Tadashi quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, you do, do you?" He asked with an air that suggested he thought otherwise. He held the remote up for Hiro to see and slid a button on the side up with his thumb. 

The cylinder inside Hiro started to _vibrate_! A cry escaped Hiro's lips and his legs started shaking. The toy was pressed right up against Hiro's sweet spot, making it shoot jabs of burning, searing pleasure through the 15-year-old's body. Hiro reached up and grabbed the curtain behind him for support. 

Tadashi chuckled and flipped the button back down. The vibrating stopped and Hiro was able to let go of the curtain, looking weak. Tadashi grinned as he saw a bulge growing in the front Of Hiro's panties. 

"There are ten levels," Tadashi said matter-of-factly, " _that_ was level one. This remote can reach that toy inside you from up to three miles away. And guess who's going to have the remote all day?" He grinned. "Still think you can go all day without taking it out or jerking off, or d'you wanna take it off now and forfeit the surprise?" 

Hiro, who was looking much stronger and more in control now that the vibrating had stopped, raised a fist and extended his middle finger. "You're on!" He told Tadashi through clenched teeth.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tadashi winked at Hiro from behind aunt Cass as she gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Oohhh happy birthday, Hiro!" She said, and she began to shake him, jerking his shoulders back and forth.

"Aahh. . . Can't. . . Breathe!" Hiro groaned with mock airlessness and a wide grin and he hugged his aunt back. She laughed and released him, ruffling his hair, which had had only just attempted to tame with a comb five minutes previously. 

Hiro had donned over Tadashi's birthday present a simple red Tshirt and tan cargo shorts, along with his ever-present blue hoodie. He caught Tadashi, who had also put on a jacket (this one grey), eyeing him shiftily, as if actively mentally undressing him. Hiro stuck out his tongue at his brother, who winked back, while aunt Cass disappeared behind the counter in the main part of the café. 

"So, Tadashi told me he plans on taking you out tonight for your birthday," came Cass' voice from behind the counter. Hiro turned to his brother, lifting an eyebrow. 

"That's just if things work out right for us," Tadashi said, meeting Hiro's gaze. His eyes told Hiro his meaning quite clearly. _If I win the challenge_. 

"Well just in case I thought we'd do presents now!" Cass replied. "In any event, I've got to run the café, so it's probably best if your brother took you out anyway," she emerged from behind the counter holding a neatly wrapped box. She walked back over to the two brothers and held it out to Hiro. "Go ahead and open it!" She said happily as Hiro took it, then "oh, wait! Let me get my camera!" She ran quickly into the back room. 

Tadashi's hand slipped discreetly into his pocket while Hiro was occupied with examining the wrapped box. He found the remote and slid the side button up to one. _Time for the first test~_

Hiro went rigid, his eyes wide. His legs began to shake slightly, but to the boy's credit he managed to stay standing without support this time. He looked pleadingly at Tadashi, but the older boy shook his head with a smirk. 

Cass rushed back in, camera ready. "Alright!" She exclaimed, oblivious to the fact that anything was wrong. "Open it!"

Hiro tried to act natural. He clenched his jaw and tried to ignore the pleasure pumping through him like blood. With a shaking hand, he began to tear away the wrapping paper. Cass started snapping away with her camera. Sweat appeared on Hiro's brow as the paper fell away to the floor. Tadashi's lips quirked upward and he flicked the button back down in his pocket, relieving Hiro of the vibrations. Hiro crossed his legs slightly, hoping aunt Cass wouldn't notice the rising tent in his shorts. 

But when Hiro saw the label on the box he was unwrapping, all thoughts of his boner and his brother disappeared. His mouth fell open and his eyebrows shot into his hairline. 

"Holy crap! Is that-"

"A new laptop!" Cass cried, her excitement matching Hiro's. "I heard you complaining about yours being slow and having too little. . . Was it memory? I'm not sure. . . Anyway, I had your brother find out what kind you wanted!"

Hiro's face broke out into a grin as he tore off the rest of the wrapping paper, though he was slightly perplexed. He couldn't recall Tadashi ever asking him about wanting a new laptop before. Still, it was exactly the brand and model Hiro longed for. 

Tadashi stepped forward next, pulling a card from inside his jacket. Hiro blushed when he saw that the envelope was pink and had his name written on the front in blue ink. Tadashi held the card out to Hiro with a mischievous smile. "Here you go, genius! It's not much, but I think you'll like it."

Hiro took it, both thankful that Tadashi didn't turn the vibrator back on and longing for him to. Tadashi stepped back, watching Hiro closely. The youngest Hamada opened the envelope deftly and pulled out the card, which had a silly cartoon on the front of several superheroes and the caption "it's your super birthday!" Hiro gave a small smile and opened the card, eyes immediately falling on a small plastic card with the Technology Institute seal on the front taped to the inside the left page. On the right page, written in Tadashi's neat, curly handwriting were the words _"Happy Birthday, Hiro. My brother, my love."_ Hiro felt his heart warm as he read and reread the words. Then, slowly, he turned his attention back to the small plastic card taped inside the letter. 

"What's this?" Hiro asked uncertainly, pulling it out and holding it up. 

"That is an access pass," Tadashi said. "It will allow you to get into my workroom and lab after hours and on weekends for whatever you need, including experiments and projects you have to work on, or just to see me if I'm there," he chuckled merrily, then continued. "Aunt Cass and I agree that you're old enough and responsible enough now to ride the bus up to the Institute on your own, so you can use that whenever you feel like it!"

Hiro ran forward and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Thank you, 'Dashi! You too, aunt Cass!" He held an arm out to her and she stepped forward, beaming, to join the hug.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To Hiro's surprise, Tadashi left him alone for the next few hours. Or as alone as he could leave the boy when they were both in the same bedroom. Hiro set to work immediately on moving things over from his old laptop to the new one. But even though Tadashi himself didn't bother Hiro, the young boy still had to deal with the infernal toy inside himself.

It had buzzed to life three times in the last few hours. Hiro was determined to not give Tadashi anything, but as his brother slowly turned the power up (Hiro thought he had reached level three by the last time) he became unable to hold back the soft whines and moans that escaped his lips. The third time Tadashi turned it on, it had buzzed to life so suddenly and so intensely that Hiro had doubled over with a deep gasp of barely contained pleasure. He had drooled on the floor and heard Tadashi chuckle slightly from across the room before the power to the toy cut off just as suddenly as it had turned on. 

Hiro longed to pull off his pants and paw off. Tadashi never left the vibrator on long enough to give Hiro an orgasm, so every time it turned off Hiro was left rock hard and more deprived and horny than the last time it turned on. 

But he couldn't. If he masturbated at all he would lose the challenge. And even though he and Tadashi were separated by a curtain, Hiro wanted to remain true and honorable in this bet. Besides, he had no guarantee that Tadashi wouldn't walk in and check on him halfway through jacking off. 

It was half past noon now. Hiro was nearly done clearing everything over onto the new laptop when he suddenly heard movement from Tadashi's side of the room. A moment later the boy pushed through the divider, approaching Hiro's bed. 

"Come on!" He said cheerily, jerking his head over his shoulder. "Bathroom break!" 

Hiro peered at him questioningly but nonetheless got to his feet. He set the laptop aside and followed Tadashi out of the room and into the hall, heading for a nearby bathroom. Tadashi pushed the door open and stood aside for Hiro, who walked in nervously. Tadashi followed his brother inside, leaving the door wide open. 

"This serves two purposes," he said. "First, it gives me an opportunity to check and make sure everything is, ah, _inside_. And second, it gives you a chance to take a leak. I noticed you haven't gone all day. I don't want you wetting yourself when I turn on your toy~" Tadashi teased. 

"Anyway, I'll check you first." He stepped up to his little brother, fingers working to unbutton the boy's shorts. Without waiting a second after they were unbuttoned, Tadashi moved his hands to Hiro's zipper. The shorts fell down around Hiro's bare feet, exposing the pink panties. 

Tadashi licked his lips and started to get hard. "Go ahead and step out of them."

Hiro did as instructed, and his brother stepped closer still and reached around Hiro. "Hold still." Tadashi slipped his hand beneath the panties, feeling up Hiro's bare ass. Hiro moaned as Tadashi slipped a finger inside Hiro's crack and pushed it against the cylinder that was lodged firmly inside of Hiro. Tadashi traced it all the way up to Hiro's asshole, then smiled and withdrew his hand. 

"Good boy, Hiro! Not a millimeter out of place. You can take a piss now."

Hiro's eyes shot to just behind Tadashi. He really did have to go, but. . . "The door is open!"

Tadashi grinned wider. "So? Cass is busy down in the café serving customers. The only people who are gonna see you are me and the cat! Now go on, take a leak."

Hiro bit his lip, but turned to the toilet and pulled out his half-hard cock. "D'you have to stand there while I do this?" He looked over at Tadashi. 

"Well yeah! I can have you taking that out or masturbating while I'm not looking. Just go quick. It'll be like I'm not even here. Not that you don't like being watched~"

Hiro blushed but turned away from his brother anyway. He did his business quick as he could, Tadashi watching with rapt attention through it all, then pulled the front of the panties back up to cover his cock, flushed, and turned to pick up his shorts. 

"Not so fast!" Said Tadashi, who was standing so close to Hiro he was practically on top of the shorts he was reaching for. Hiro straightened up angrily. 

"You said this was just a check and a piss! Well, you've had your check and I've had my piss! What more can there be?"

"Oh, just something quick," Tadashi's eyes drilled into Hiro's as he put his hand in his pocket and slid the button up to level 4 on the remote. 

Hiro was forced to his knees by the power of the vibrations that tore through his anus. He went fully hard in an instant. 

"That's more like it!" Tadashi chuckled and slid it back down to level 1. He then began to unbutton and unzip his pants. "This'll just be a quick one, then." He pulled them off and his hard cock flopped in Hiro's face. 

"You said-!" Hiro began, but Tadashi cut him off. 

"I said that _you_ can't masturbate. I never said anything about you sucking me off. Now go on, love. I know you like it~" Tadashi pressed his cock against Hiro's lips. 

Begrudgingly but willingly Hiro opened his mouth. _This is payback for me being in control of Tadashi at the hot spring!_ He thought sullenly. But even still, Hiro couldn't deny that while annoyed he still loved being used like this. 

"Attaboy!" Tadashi said and pushed inside Hiro's mouth. Hiro closed his eyes and moaned, enjoying the taste of his brother in his mouth and the feel of a toy vibrating inside him. He began to bob his head. 

"Mmnnnn that's good!" Tadashi moaned. He lifted his head up towards the ceiling and closed his eyes. Hiro swirled his tongue around Tadashi's tip as he bobbed his head, making his brother moan. 

Tadashi reached down and grabbed a fistful of Hiro's hair, then began to thrust into the boy's mouth. Hiro's gasped and let Tadashi do this. He could taste the pre leaking out onto his tongue and swallowed it with a pant and a smile. 

Tadashi moaned and thrust deeper into Hiro's maw. Hiro lifted his tongue slightly so that the bottom of Tadashi's cock pushed against it with every thrust. 

And then, seemingly out of nowhere, Tadashi was cumming. He pushed his cock in all the way, shot his load, and before Hiro had a chance to swallow Tadashi had let go of his hair, pulled his cock out of Hiro's mouth, and turned off the vibrator. In a flash the older brother pulled up and buttoned his pants, then left the room, leaving Hiro on his own, on his knees, staring at an open door with an achingly hard cock and a mouthful of cum. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was half past 6. Tadashi had made the suggestion to Hiro that they go out and get something to eat to celebrate Hiro's 15th, and Hiro had quickly agreed before remembering the toy inside of him. Tadashi had only used it twice more since the bathroom incident, and both times had been on relatively low settings. 

When Hiro had said yes, Tadashi's face shone with excitement and he took Hiro's hand in his before practically dragging him into the café. Hiro laughed as they came to a stop in line behind a large man talking to Cass at the register. Hiro hummed to himself as he waited for Cass to hand the man a large muffin and his change, then he and Tadashi stepped forward, still holding hands. 

"We're going out, aunt Cass!" Tadashi told her, looking down lovingly at Hiro. 

"Alright! You boys stay safe," Cass replied. "Try and be home _before_ midnight this time," she said, referencing the many times Hiro used to go out to late night bot battles. 

Tadashi grinned. "Don't worry, Aunt Cass. I'll keep us out of trouble." He leaned across the counter to get a quick kiss on the cheek from aunt Cass, hitched his bag up over his shoulder, then walked to the door with Hiro. 

Hiro waved goodbye to their aunt as he exited the café and entered San Fransokyo. It was a magnificent city, full of towering skyscrapers whose windows were reflecting the pink sunset. 

Hiro had expected his brother to make for the car, which was parked around the corner on the side of the building (aunt Cass insisted Tadashi let customers use the space out front to park). So he was surprised when Tadashi instead turned and began walking down the street in the opposite direction. 

"Where are we going, 'Dashi?" Hiro asked as he held on tightly to his brother's hand. 

"A nice spaghetti place in downtown. Well, further downtown," he laughed, "I keep meaning to take you there. I'm certain you'll love it!"

"But why aren't we taking your car? Is the restaurant nearby?"

Tadashi shook his head. "Oh no, it's miles away! No, I just thought we'd take the bus for once. We've got a beautiful sunset to look at, and I can pay more attention to you on a bus than if I was driving us. Ah, here we are!"

They had arrived at a bus stop just as Hiro spotted a bus trudging down the lane behind them. A moment later it was there. Hiro and Tadashi climbed into the back and stepped inside. 

As Tadashi paid the machine its fee, Hiro looked around at the compartment interior. It was hopelessly crowded. There wasn't a single place to sit! Hiro half considered getting off and waiting for another bus, but his stomach growled fiercely and he decided to stay. 

The bus began moving off down the street and the two brothers, no longer holding hands, walked carefully to the center of the compartment where there were two bars on either side of the middle walkway they could hold onto. 

Tadashi spent the ride staring at his brother, a small smile on his face. Hiro would have found the look ominous or disconcerting if he wasn't secretly enjoying the attention. He was fairly sure that Tadashi wouldn't turn the toy on in public, especially not on public transportation. 

The bus made a good 8-9 stops before Tadashi moved. At each stop several people got off and just as many people got on. Seats were never vacant for more than a few seconds, and the two brothers never had a chance to claim some for themselves. 

The bus had just begun moving again after a stop 7 miles from where it had picked the Hamadas up when Tadashi slipped his hand into his pocket. Hiro's eyes widened nervously as he caught the movement, but he had no time to brace himself as Tadashi slid the button not to level five, which was the next step up, or even level six! No, he turned it up to level seven. 

Hiro cried out and doubled over. He tried to hold onto the bar, but failed. His hands grabbed his stomach as he fell to his knees, a dazed, ecstatic expression on his face. Tadashi could tell with a glance that Hiro's toes were curled inside his shoes. He smirked and slid it back down to level one. 

More than half the bus rushed forward, looking concerned. A severe-looking woman in a pantsuit helped Hiro to his feet as a man in a seat behind Hiro leaned forward anxiously. 

"Are you alright young man?!"

Hiro started to shake his head tearfully, then caught sight of Tadashi's bemused expression and changed to a nod of defiance. 

"I'm f-fine!" He gasped, standing up straighter and staring daggers at his brother, who looked down at Hiro's obvious tent and licked his lips.

"It's just a bad stomach ache. I'll be fine," Hiro said, praying everyone was looking at his face and not his crotch.

"Here," the man behind him said, rising to his feet, "you can have my seat!"

Hiro shook his head. "No, really s-sir, I'm alright. You can keep your seat."

Tadashi turned the remote all the way off again and stepped forward as the bus began to decelerate and pull over to the side of the road in front of a large building. 

"Besides, this is our stop anyway." He held his hand out to Hiro as the bus stopped. The boy took it sourly and Tadashi led him off the bus and into the city.


	13. When I Hear You Say:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter! It was a long time coming, and I absolutely adored writing this fic! But don't worry, this may be my last chapter for this hidashi/Hamadacest fic, but I'll write more in the furure.
> 
> Edit: so I recently discovered a Hidashi sex comic called "Let Me Be Closer" by Azzai. Well, sort of. I only hae the first 30-32 pages or so. The rest of the comic seems to have been erased from the internet. The first person to comment a link to the full, unabridged comic (or a link to a Dropbox download if you have the comic saved somewhere) gets my everlasting love and *maybe* a personalised fanfic with your favourite ship.

HIRO WATCHED AS THE BUS drove away and quickly disappeared into the San Fransokyo night, then rounded on his brother. 

"What the _hell_ were you thinking, turning that thing on in public?!" He demanded with a furious stomp. Far from looking remorseful of acting apologetic, Tadashi chuckled. 

"I know for a fact that you don't have a problem with us doing stuff in public, genius." He took Hiro's hand tightly in his own and began leading the way down to the corner light as people bustled busily past them from either direction. 

Hiro went red. "Th-that was different!" He stammered. "There was no one there at the hot spring, or in that gas station bathroom! But there were people all around us on that bus and they noticed something was wrong with me! And by the way, did you have to turn it up so high?! What was that, level 10?!"

Tadashi chuckled again. "So what if they noticed you? It's not as if you'll ever see any of them again. And that was level 7. You haven't made it to 10 yet." He said the last part hesitantly. 

Hiro huffed. "I can hardly wait for that!" He muttered under his breath. 

But Tadashi heard him. The older Hamada stopped suddenly, just before they reached the light at the corner. He turned and bent down in front of Hiro. Still holding his brother's hand firmly with one of his own, Tadashi reached up with the other and gently grabbed Hiro's chin between thumb and forefinger. 

"Don't tempt me into turning it up to 10 before your time, baby bro. If I keep hearing sarcasm from you I might just do that. Not that it would be a proper punishment for you. Other than the shame, we both know you like when I turn this up high." Tadashi slipped a hand into his pocket and set the remote to level 5. Hiro went rigid and a small whimper escaped his lips. Tadashi purred lightly, keeping the vibrator running for several more seconds before turning it back down to level one. He then removed his hand from his pocket, keeping the vibrator on low, and released Hiro's chin. 

"You can forfeit any time you like, genius," Tadashi said, straightening back up and pulling Hiro across the street just as the crosswalk light turned green. 

Hiro panted hard and fast but stared determinately and defiantly up at his older brother. "You can give up, cuz I'm not gonna forfeit, 'Dashi!"

Tadashi grinned. "Because you like it~"

Hiro blushed darker. "N-no! Because I want the surprise and I'm not a pussy! I don't like or dislike this. It's just a challenge."

"Oh really?" Tadashi laughed as they stepped back up onto the sidewalk, now safely across the street. Tadashi began to guide them toward a fancy-looking glass and concrete building just ahead of them that was much smaller than it's surrounding skyscrapers, yet was still fairly large. "You don't feel anything one way or the other, eh?"

Hiro shook his head. 

"And you've gotten used to level one. When you first felt it you could hardly stand. Now you're walking and talking with me as if it isn't even there."

Hiro eyes his brother curiously as they stepped up to the clear glass front doors of the fancy building. Inside Hiro could see a vast restaurant with more than a hundred diners sitting beneath the warm red glow of dozens of chandeliers. "Yeah, I got used to your lowest setting after a whole day of you turning the power up higher and higher. So what?"

"Well," Tadashi began, letting go of Hiro's hand and holding the door open for him. "If you've gotten completely used to this setting and you aren't enjoying this," Tadashi stepped in after Hiro and his voice dropped as a hostess began walking toward them with a smile, "then why do you still have a boner?" 

It took all of Tadashi's willpower not to burst out laughing as Hiro turned a furious shade of red and looked down at the tent in his pants with a mortified expression on his face. Tadashi stepped in front of Hiro to address the hostess so that his brother would be spared the embarrassment of her seeing his bulge. 

"Just two!" He said jovially to the hostess. "We'd like a booth, please."

She gave a smile and a bow and began to lead the brothers into the restaurant, grabbing a pair of menus from the hostess desk before leaving the greeting area. Hiro hurriedly arranged himself so his hard-on was much less noticeable, and turned to admire the restaurant he was in. 

It truly was magnificent! It had to be five stars at least! The chandeliers were massive and golden, and the gleaming, clear decorations hanging from them had to be crystal. And to Hiro's right, he saw in the center of the restaurant was a large stone fountain with four different levels and coins of all sizes glittering from within. 

All around were people in fancy clothing. The women all seemed to be in deep red dresses that exposed their cleavage, large diamond rings around their fingers and pearls at their throats. The men were all clad in expensive black suits, thick gold watches on their wrists and business blackberries held up to their ears. Hiro felt very underdressed in a Tshirt and blue hoodie. 

The hostess sat the brothers at a tall booth with another smile, gave them their menus, and strode away. Hiro leaned forward. "'Dashi!" He hissed urgently, "we can't afford this!"

"Sure we can," Tadashi replied in a nonchalant voice at normal volume. He opened his menu and Hiro blinked with surprise. 

"We. . . We can?"

"Well, I can." Tadashi replied. "Hmmm. . . The chicken parmesan looks good, but then their simple spaghetti and meatballs is excellent! Decisions decisions. . . ." 

Hiro stared at his brother. "But. . . Where did you get the money?!" 

Tadashi put his menu down. "Hiro, you do realize that I'm not going to the Technology Institute for fun, right? Even though it's mostly a school, my inventions are all still mine, and I get paid for them."

Hiro's face went red again. Luckily the orange-red glow from the chandeliers hid his blush. 

He'd never thought about that before. It made sense that the students would be able to sell their inventions. He would probably have known that had he actually talked to Tadashi about real life. Hiro was horrified to realize that all he ever talked with his brother about was what was going on in Hiro's own life, their relationship, and things like Science Weekly or BattleBots that both brothers were interested in. But he almost never talked with Tadashi about the older boy's own life!

Hiro's attention was snagged as their waiter walked up to their table. They placed their orders, Tadashi getting the chicken parmesan and Hiro the spaghetti (they'd decided they would split both entrees half and half). Hiro was so preoccupied with the fact that he never listened to his brother talk about his life that he was able to ignore as Tadashi switched the vibrator back and forth between levels two and three all through the placing of their order. Hiro resolved to pay more attention to Tadashi's life. 

And he did! Throughout their outstanding meal Hiro, all his earlier anger gone, kept the focus on Tadashi. He was surprised to learn that one of Tadashi's earliest inventions was paying for their meal. It had been a simple design for a portable umbrella whose unusual shape kept it from being turned inside out by strong winds. 

Tadashi revealed that he wasn't rich from his inventions, but he wasn't too bad off either. He had been preparing to move out of the house he lived in with Hiro and Cass above the café earlier that year but had decided to stay when he and Hiro first became intimate. Hiro found this very interesting, but to his surprise, his brother wouldn't tell much more than that. 

Hiro also learned when their food arrived that Tadashi had been taking cooking classes at the Technology Institute. 

"Hwho doz tht worrk?" Hiro asked through a mouthful of exceptionally delicious spaghetti. 

"Sorry?" Tadashi asked with a surprised giggle. Hiro swallowed with a wide smile. 

"How does that work?" He repeated. "I mean, it's called 'Technology Institute', so how are there cooking classes?"

Tadashi laughed. "It's an elective. Came about by accident, actually. The building has a secondary kitchen apart from the cafeteria. The school didn't want it to go to waste so they added Culinary as an elective. I've been going for a good five months now."

"Are you any good?" Hiro asked, stabbing a chunk of Tadashi's chicken with his fork. 

"Nah, I'm not even top 10 in my class," Tadashi responded as he speared one of Hiro's meatballs in turn. "It's just a fun class to take."

"Mnnnnn! Oh, come on!" Hiro replied with a wide grin as he swallowed the chicken. "You've _got_ to cook for us soon!"

Tadashi shook his head as he tried not to laugh. "Noooo! Don't make me! I'll probably end up poisoning you by accident."

Hiro crossed his arms, trying to look serious. He was unable to hold back his smile, however. "I insist!" He said with a snort of laughter, and Tadashi shrugged. 

"It's your funeral."

The rest of the meal was spent in laughter and ecstasy of the taste buds. When the check came and Tadashi proved he really did have the money to pay for their meal, Hiro had quite forgotten about the toy in his ass, which was still vibrating away on level 1. 

"Come on," Tadashi said as he stood and held out his arm for Hiro. "I know a really good ice cream shop about a mile from here." He checked his watch. "It's only 8. We've got time."

They walked hand in hand out of the restaurant and down the street, looking at the San Fransokyo sights together. They stopped with a small crowd around a street performer who was playing an acoustic guitar quite beautifully. Tadashi left the man several coins in his open case and they moved on. 

When Tadashi turned the vibrator inside Hiro up to level 3, it was done lovingly and teasingly. Hiro held onto Tadashi's arm and smiled at him, clenching his hole around the toy. 

At 8:20 they reached the ice cream place. It was just a van parked in an empty lot, but it had a sizable line leading up to a window in its side. When Hiro and Tadashi made it to the front Tadashi ordered for them both, knowing Hiro's favorite was a cone of vanilla cherry. He got himself rocky road. Hiro sat down at a nearby bench, but Tadashi was rearing to go onward. 

"Come on," He said. "You've all but earned the surprise. We might as well start heading to it!"

Hiro blinked. "But you haven't turned it up to 10 yet!" 

Tadashi looked at him curiously. "We're almost out of time, Hiro. Do you want me to turn it up to 10?"

Hiro lapped at his cone slowly. "I just thought you'd try it at some point? Like a final boss or something for the challenge."

Tadashi hesitated, then sank onto the bench beside his brother. "Well. . . The thing is. . . I was never going to turn it all the way up."

Hiro's eyes went wide. "What?! Why?!"

It was Tadashi's turn to blush. "I kinda tested that toy on myself. I tried nearly all the levels, just to make sure I was doing it right. Only. . . I wasn't able to make it past level 7. I couldn't take it anymore after that. The other levels are safe, of course! I just wasn't gonna make you go where I couldn't." 

Tadashi watched as Hiro's eyes went wider. "You put this toy inside yourself?!" He asked, eyeing Tadashi's hips. "How? I'm a much smaller size than you."

Tadashi laughed. "I only designed the toy part, Hiro. The underwear I bought from Victoria's Secret. I attached the toy to the inside of my underwear when I was testing it. I'll admit, though, that I also wasn't able to inflate it as much as yours is now."

Hiro licked his ice cream more, looking somewhat deflated, as opposed to the toy inside him. "So you're not gonna turn it up to 10, then?"

Tadashi's eyes widened. "Hiro, you slut! You do want me to do it, don't you!"

Hiro blushed hard and looked away. "I didn't say that. . ." He muttered. 

Tadashi's face softened. For the second time that night he grabbed Hiro's chin gently. Hiro looked at him. "Do you?" Tadashi asked in a warm voice. "Do you want me to?"

Hiro gave a single jerky nod. "I wanna try it. . . Maybe just once? To see if I'll actually win the challenge?"

Tadashi's eyes gleamed. "You sure?" 

Hiro nodded again. Tadashi let go of his chin and gazed at his brother proudly. "Hot damn, Hiro! I was joking about the 'you slut' part, but you really are one, aren't you?"

Hiro blushed harder. "Only for you, 'Dashi," he replied with a small upwards quirk of the lips. Tadashi bounded to his feet, a wide, familiar grin now set across his face. 

"Alright, nerd, let's do this!" He declared, spotting a public bathroom just up the sidewalk from them. "But let's have a new challenge! I say you win tonight's surprise no matter what since you have the balls to go past level 7 at all."

Tadashi pulled Hiro to his feet and excitedly grabbed the boy's hand. He then began to lead Hiro quickly towards the public men's room. 

"Wait! 'Dashi, what's the new challenge?!" Hiro asked as he jogged so as not to be literally dragged behind his brother. But Tadashi did not answer. 

Tadashi pulled them inside the men's room, which as mercifully empty. The restroom had two stalls and three urinals set into the wall at the brothers' right side. It was dirty inside, the tiles lit by a single white fluorescent light in the ceiling, yet it was still cleaner than the gas station they had stopped at on the way back from the hot springs. 

Tadashi quickly began to devour his ice cream cone, and when Hiro lifted his own cone up to his mouth to do the same Tadashi held up a hand to stop him. After a minute Tadashi had reduced his cone to nothing. He winced slightly and stepped over to Hiro. 

"Brainfreeze," he muttered. "Alright, Hiro. I'll explain the new challenge in a second, but I suggest you go use one of those stalls so you don't wet yourself when I turn the power all the way up."

Hiro cracked a smile, but it quickly faded when he saw Tadashi was staring at him seriously. "Oh, erm, right! I suppose that's a real danger. What do I do with this?" He held up his ice cream cone. 

Tadashi held out his hand. "I'll hold onto it for you." 

Hiro handed the cone over and disappeared into the first of the two stalls. Tadashi saw Hiro's pants drop down around his ankles and a moment later heard the sound of his brother urinating. Tadashi turned away and walked back to the open door of the restroom. He peered outside quickly, and upon seeing no one nearby he shut the door and turned the lock. 

Tadashi heard Hiro cease urinating as he turned back to face the room. He saw Hiro's pants pulled back up past the stall wall and a few seconds later Hiro was walking back out, a nervous smile on his face. 

"Actually," Tadashi said as he handed Hiro back his ice cream, "I was thinking we could keep the pants down for this one?" 

He guided his little brother over to the wall between the first two urinals and deftly unbuttoned and unzipped Hiro's shorts. They fell back down around Hiro's ankles, exposing the pink panties and the long cylindrical bulge in their front. With only the two of them in the room, Hiro's pants down, and the locked door blocking out the noise from outside, Tadashi could hear the low buzz coming from inside his brother. 

Hiro's breath was becoming more and more shallow as he grew hornier. "What's the challenge?" He repeated, his voice scarcely a whisper. 

Tadashi pushed Hiro against the wall. Hiro could feel the cold tile pressed against the bare backs of his legs. Tadashi then slowly gripped Hiro's right arm, the one holding his ice cream cone, by the wrist and elbow, and lifted up slowly high over Hiro's head. 

"This is the challenge." He said softly. "You keep the cone up over your head without dropping it for a full two minutes after we reach level ten, and I'll let you fuck me in the ass again."

Hiro's eyes narrowed. "Deal!" He said, sounding deadset. "But one thing. . . Shouldn't your pants be down for this as well?"

Quick as a flash Hiro's free hand shot out, fingers snagging beneath Tadashi's jeans waistband. He tugged his brother closer and slowly began to unbutton his pants. 

It was slow work with only one hand, but Hiro managed to release the button faster than Tadashi would've expected. As Hiro set to work on the zipper Tadashi removed the remote from his pocket. He slid the power up to level 5 as Hiro unzipped Tadashi and then pulled his brother's jeans down around his ankles. 

Hiro gasped when Tadashi slid the power up and his arm went rigid, holding the cone straight up in the air like the Statue of Liberty. Tadashi smirked and slid the power up to 6. Hiro's breathing came out ragged and goosebumps rose on his skin, but he remained stable. 

"Ready, love?" Tadashi murmured, stepping closer to Hiro so that their bulges pressed together. Hiro gave a stiff nod and Tadashi pumped to power back up to 7.

Prepared for it this time, Hiro was able to remain standing, though his legs did begin to shake. Tadashi could hear the buzzing inside his brother quite clearly now. 

Hiro let out a loud, deep, almost pitiful moan. Tadashi glanced down and saw the tip of his brother's hard cock poking out the top of his panties. 

"Had enough?" Tadashi teased, rolling his hips so his hard cock rubbed against Hiro's through their underwear. 

Hiro's defiant response came in the form of him locking eyes with Tadashi and reaching a shaking left hand to tug Tadashi's underwear hard down around his ankles with his pants. Tadashi gasped as his cock rubbed more against Hiro's panties. 

"I w-wouldn't have it any other way!" He moaned proudly. He leaned forward and kissed Hiro, closing his eyes as he slid the remote up to level 8. 

Hiro opened his mouth wide to cry out, but Tadashi pushed his tongue inside before the boy got the chance. Hiro's eyelids fluttered and he moaned instead. 

His legs began to shake hard and his cock was twitching several times a minute. Tadashi closed his eyes as well and allowed Hiro time to adjust to the new setting. The boy's arm was still held high and strong over his head, though it was shaking slightly. The ice cream was starting to melt and was trailing down the cone towards Hiro's hand. 

Tadashi unconsciously began thrusting very slowly against Hiro's crotch. In any other circumstance the younger boy would have blushed, but here and now he had almost no color in his face. 

Finally, after nearly three minutes on 8, Tadashi pushed the lever on the remote up to level 9. Hiro jerked his head back, pressing it hard against the wall, eyes wide. He whimpered and shook harder still, but his arm stayed over his head, gripping the cone tightly. 

The ice cream was dripping further down. It had now reached Hiro's hand. He barely registered the cool liquid touching his skin as he strained to hold back the rush of feelings attacking his senses. 

Tadashi pulled back, breaking the kiss. He looked lovingly and proudly at his brother. "Are you ready, Hiro?" He asked again softly. Hiro moaned shakily and jerked his head in affirmation. 

Slowly, slowly, Tadashi turned the vibrator onto max power. Hiro cried louder than Tadashi had ever heard him cry before. But it wasn't a fearful or pained sound. It was primal, ecstatic, and loving. It echoed through the small tile room as the ice cream dripped down Hiro's arm, reaching his elbow. Hiro's legs were shaking like mad and Tadashi had to grab the boy at his hips and under his left arm to support him. But still Hiro kept the arm up, fulfilling the challenge. 

Hiro slowly looked up at the arm, which had cherry ice cream trailing down it, then back at Tadashi. "'D-D-Dashi!" He gasped, tears of pleasure in his eyes. "'Dashi, I'm g-gonna c-cum!" He cried. Tadashi looked down, silently counting the seconds in his head, and stared at their crotches. His own cock was leaking pre out of his foreskin and was pressed against the twitching bulge in Hiro's panties. 

"Try and hold it off, otōto!" Tadashi said in a caring voice. "You've only got a minute left! If you cum now you'll drop the cone! Hold it off! You can do it!"

Hiro's breaths were getting louder and deeper while somehow also growing shorter and faster. "D-distract me, 'Dashi!" He groaned, tilting his head to the side and resting it against the arm he had raised to the sky. 

Tadashi got the hint. He gripped Hiro's left shoulder and bent his head forward into the crook of Hiro's exposed neck. After only a moment's hesitation he sank his teeth into Hiro's soft, smooth skin. Hiro gasped out once more. Tadashi ignored him and bit harder, careful not to draw blood. Hiro moaned and his free left hand came up fast and gripped Tadashi's back between his shoulder blades. 

Tadashi sucked on the flesh between his teeth. He knew he was giving Hiro a hickey, something aunt Cass would no doubt notice, but at this point he didn't care. He was still counting down in his head as he bit his baby brother. _twenty-six. . . twenty-five. . . twenty-four. . . ._

Hiro's breathing was becoming more and more labored. Tadashi almost wanted to turn off the toy even without Hiro asking him to. But his eyes found Hiro's strong arm again, the ice cream now down to his shoulder, and he knew he could never do it. Not when Hiro was this close. _Eighteen. . . seventeen. . . sixteen. . . ._

Tadashi released Hiro's neck. The bite marks were pale as ghosts on the skin, and the space in-between where Tadashi had sucked was a fiery red color. The older boy looked back down at their kissing crotches. Hiro was about to shoot. And just in time, too!

_Eleven. . . ten. . . nine. . . ._ Tadashi reached down and pulled the front of Hiro's panties down, exposing the entire top half of his penis. It was a beautiful sight for Tadashi to see Hiro's cock, wrapped nicely in foreskin, sticking up out of those vivid pink panties. And Tadashi had exposed it not a second too late. He'd expected Hiro to cry out again, but instead the boy gave a muffled huff and began to shoot his seed all over himself and Tadashi as his eyes closed and his back arched. Tadashi reached _one_ on his countdown and immediately turned the toy all the way off. 

Hiro sank to the floor, sitting with his panty-covered ass on the tile even as he continued to cum, though he was only shooting the last of the stuff. It dribbled out for a moment, then stopped, staining his panties. Hiro kept his eyes closed but grinned widely. 

"T-told you I could d-do it!" He gasped with enormous pride in his voice. He opened one eye blearily and stared at Tadashi. "When do I get to fuck you?" He asked, his arm still in the air. "Hopefully it's not a 'use in the next 24 hours' thing, cuz I'm beat!"

Tadashi crouched down and helped pull Hiro's arm gently down and rested it on his knee. "Redeemable any time!" He assured his brother. "Now stay put. I'm gonna grab some paper towels to get you cleaned up."

Tadashi rose to his feet, tugging his pants most of the way back up so he could walk, and made for the paper towel dispenser next to the sink on the other side of the room as Hiro licked fondly at his now soft-serve ice cream. Tadashi came back quickly with a fistful of paper towels and began to wipe up the ice cream from Hiro's arm. He moved to clean Hiro's mess off of the boy's stomach and his own crotch with the paper towels, then crumpled them into a ball and tossed them expertly into the bin on the side of the sink. 

"Got energy for a short trip, nerd?" Tadashi asked. "You've still got that surprise I promised!"

Hiro nodded. "Yeah! Just give me a minute." He was breathing hard. "I need a little time to reboot." 

Tadashi nodded. "No problem. In the meantime I say we get that toy out," he raised the remote again, finger hovering over the button he'd pressed hours before to inflate the toy inside Hiro. 

"Wait!" Hiro held up a hand. "I wanna keep it. . . For now." His voice was slightly slurred as his just taken a large bite out of his cone. 

Tadashi smiled. "Sure thing, love." He ruffled Hiro's hair affectionately. Hiro gave him a wide, gap-toothed smile and giggled. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPILOGUE:**

 

THEY WERE ON THE BUS again. This time the Hamada brothers had managed to get seats together, and Tadashi had his arm around Hiro, who was resting his head in his brother's shoulder. His hickey was on display for anyone who would look like a badge of honor. They rode for a good 20 minutes, going right to the edge of the city. 

At their stop Tadashi gave Hiro a small shake. The boy's eyes had been closed, but he'd only been resting. He sat up, and together, hand in hand, the brothers walked off the bus. 

Tadashi led them down a side street for three blocks, then came to a stop in front of a small apartment building. 

"What do you think?" He asked, watching Hiro's face closely. 

"About what?" Hiro asked back, looking questioningly at the building. 

"About living here. With me." Tadashi smiled. Hiro's head turned to look at Tadashi so fast he popped his neck. 

_"What?!"_ Hiro's eyes went wide. Tadashi could see a nearby orange streetlight reflected in them. 

"I've already talked to aunt Cass about it. I'll admit I was gonna take you here no matter what tonight. But it's about half an hour closer to the Institute from here, it's a good apartment, and it's in my price range. It's got two bedrooms, but one'll just be for show if you want, and you could sleep with me in my room. It's got nice hot showers, and a decent kitchen I could cook for us in. . ." Tadashi said all of this in a fast, nervous voice, as if he was afraid Hiro would say no. 

"Are. . . Are you serious?!" Hiro asked, excitement in his voice. 

Tadashi nodded. "It wouldn't be like home. We wouldn't have our soundproof door or our garage. But it would be _ours!_ And we'd still see Cass all the time. We're in the same city, after all. We'd go back and forth to each other's places for dinner. And she said she could hire you to work at the café on weekends. And-"

At that moment Hiro flung himself into Tadashi's arms, knocking the breath out of the older boy. "That would be _incredible_ , 'Dashi! Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!"

Tadashi coughed and wrapped his arms tightly around Hiro. "So. . . Is that a yes?"

Hiro pulled out of the hug and kicked Tadashi lightly in the shin. "Duh, of course it's a yes! Idiot." He beamed up at his brother, tears in his eyes. 

Tadashi beamed and pulled his brother into another hug, this one tighter than before. "Then I'm the one who should be thanking _you_ , Hiro! Now come on, let's get home. We've got to tell Cass our decision. She'll be up waiting to hear it."

Hiro kicked Tadashi again. "'Dashi, this is home now. Remember?"


End file.
